Windswept Fire
by 1XxKiraXx1
Summary: Kaze, a professional spiritualist and Kagome's cousin, had just returned home to the Higurashi Shrine. The plan had been to relax and kick back for a while. Well, that was the plan, until her cousin dragged her 500 years back in time, an evil demon decided to try and kill her, and a powerful Daiyoukai decided to take her as his mate! SESSHOMARU X OC! FOLLOWS BASIC PLOT!
1. Chapter 1-Into the Well

**Howdy people! Welcome to my fanfic Windswept Fire, the first story in my Youkai Realm series!  
**

**Genre: Romance, Humor, Adventure, Supernatural  
Rating: T for some Language  
Parings: Sesshomaru X OC (Main), Inuyasha X Kagome (Supporting), Sango X Miroku (Supporting)**

**NOTES BEFORE YOU READ: Well first of all, since we never get to know what Kagome's mother's first name is, I made it Emiko. Secondly, Kagome is sixteen instead of fifteen in this fic, yup, you heard me... sixteen! Thirdly, the well will let people other than Kagome and Inuyasha through. It'll be explained later. And lastly, this fic will be starting right after episode 54 of season 2 of the anime. So, for the most part this fic WILL follow the basic Inuyasha plot!**

**MAIN OC CHARACTER DESCRIPTION**  
**Gender: Female**  
**Age: 16**  
**Hair: Raven-Black, Strait, To Shoulders**  
**Bangs: Loose, Falls in front of face, Gives of a wild appearance**  
**Eye Color: Dark Cherry Red**  
**Height: Same as Kagome's…**  
**Body Build: Petite**

**Terms to know…  
Youkai – Demon  
Hanyou – Half Demon  
Miko – Priestess **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha OR ANY of its characters! RAWR! I only own my OC Kaze Hijikata and any other OCs that are created along the way.**

**Whew! Glade that's over with… Well, hope you enjoy! :3**

* * *

**Chapter 1-Into the Well**

"Kagome, wait!"

The young woman stopped with a huff before turning around to glare at the irritating hanyou. "What now, Inuyasha?!" she snapped.

"Don't play stupid!" said hanyou raged, "Why the hell are you heading back this time?!"

Kagome pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration before beginning her explanation once again for what seemed like the millionth time. "Like I said before," she growled out, "My cousin, who happens to be my best friend, is moving in with us. Last time I checked, she's a professional spiritualist! So, I'm gonna bring her back with me SO SHE CAN HELP US KILL NARAKU!"

Inuyasha winced slightly as the midnight-haired girl's tone reached a piercing level. However, his cower didn't last long before he snapped, "Feh! Like we need **another **weakling on our team! I bet she wouldn't even-"

"SIT!"

A loud thud was heard as Inuyasha face planted into the dirt. "Why you…" the white-haired youth began with a growl.

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"

Kagome sighed a sigh that told of one's everlasting suffering before placing her hands on her hips and glaring down at the suspiciously 'Inuyasha-shaped' crater. "Now be a good boy and behave yourself until I come back." She chirped before leaping over the side of the well and vanishing over to the other side.

* * *

"COMING INTO TOKYO! ALL PASSENGERS FOR TOKYO!" A deep voice boomed across the subway loudspeaker.

Kaze nearly jumped out of her skin as the booming voice jolted her out of her sleep. "Here already…" the young sixteen year old mumbled sleepily as she blinked her tired eyes. It had been about two weeks ago when her Aunt Emiko had invited her to come live at the Higurashi Shrine and Kaze had been more than happy to oblige. Being as Kaze lived alone she couldn't help but jump at the chance to live with family again. Especially since her Aunt Emiko's daughter Kagome happened to be her best friend.

A smile worked its way onto Kaze's face as she thought about all the trouble her and Kagome had gotten into as kids. The two of them had spent every waking second together until Kaze turned thirteen and decided to move up North to Sapporo where she had become a professional spiritualist. Yes, she specialized in pacifying spirits and/or expelling them if necessary. It had taken her four years to master the spiritual arts. But finally, after extensive training, she'd managed to finally become a full fledged spiritualist. Her father had told her that she'd inherited her spiritual powers from her mother, Riko Higurashi, who had passed away when Kaze was only seven years old.

The smile vanished of the raven-haired girl's face as she silently remembered her mother. People had often said that she was the spitting image of Riko, both in looks and personality. The latter not always being a good thing considering Riko, and Kaze's, strong-willed and unpredictable persons.

After her mother had died, Kaze and her father had moved in with Riko's sister, Emiko Higurashi, and lived at the Higurashi Shrine. They'd lived there for about five years until Kaze's father remarried the filthy rich widow, Hinako Kurakano. After the marriage, they'd promptly moved into the Kurakano mansion. Though Kaze's father had been happy as a lark, the raven-haired firecracker had only been able to take about a year's worth of her new mother and two new sister's snotty and arrogant nature before calling it quits and moving up to Sapporo with her spiritualist trainer. And now, here she was, moving back into the Higurashi Shrine after four years of absence.

"ALL PASSENGERS FOR TOKYO! CALLING ALL PASSENGERS FOR TOKYO!"

Standing up, Kaze bent down to gather up her few belonging. A suitcase filled with some clothes, a laptop bag carrying a laptop and an ornate six-shot black revolver, **(A/N: If you're familiar w/the anime Black Cat, Kaze's revolver looks a lot like Train's)** and a sniper rifle bag. An extra on her account, being an expert marksman, she was a master in the shooting arts.

Stepping off the train, Kaze's gaze wandered around in hopes of spotting her Aunt.

"Kaaaze!"

Whirling around, a bright grin spread over the raven-haired girl's face as she spotted her best friend pushing her way through the crowd. "Long time no see Kags!" Kaze said cheerily as Kagome approached, "You sure have gro-" Her voice, however, was cut off as her ecstatic cousin glomped her in a bear hug.

"Oh my gosh, I've missed you so much!" Kagome all but squealed as she pulled back to get a good look at the best friend who she hadn't seen for practically three years.

"Yeah, me too." Kaze replied with a bright grin. In the three years she'd been away, she'd definitely missed Kagome the most.

"Oh, Kaze!"

Peering over her cousin's shoulder, Kaze instantly spotted three other family members. "Gramps! Aunty! Souta!" She cried out with glee as she ran over to give each of them a hug.

"Come now, let's get a good look at you." Emiko quipped as she straightened up her niece. "Goodness! How you've grown!" the motherly woman gasped as she looked up and down the beautiful young female.

"Indeed she has." Kaze's grandfather knowingly put in, "Why I remember as if it was yesterday when…"

And so on and so forth. The family reunion conversation continued as they all maneuvered their ways back to the car and all the way until they reached the shrine.

As they were all stepping out of the car, Souta finally asked, "So, how'd the spiritualist training go?"

"Great!" Kaze replied enthusiastically, "Mastered it!"

"That's a relief." Emiko said absentmindedly, "You're definitely going to need it."

A silence immediately followed.

"What do mean?" the raven-haired spiritualist asked.

Kagome shot her mother a glare, "Mom! You weren't supposed to bring that up yet! Remember?"

"Oh, I'm sorry dea-"

"Bring **what **up?" Kaze interrupted with a growl, "You guys know that evil spirits can be dangerous. So, if there's one that needs to be taken care of then you need to tell me immediately!"

Another uncomfortable silence.

"Well, it's not exactly an evil **spirit**." Kagome began hesitantly, "And… it's not exactly **here**."

Kaze raised an eyebrow as she suspiciously stared down her cousin, "What do you mean it's not 'exactly here?' Where is it? No, wait. **What** is it?"

"Umm…" the midnight-haired miko stuttered, as if unsure of how to proceed, "Actually… it's a Youkai."

The young woman froze, _"A Youkai?! I've heard of them! But… I thought they didn't exist anymore?!" _Doing her best to swallow her surprise she instead asked, "You said it's not here. So, where is it?"

Another nervous looked appeared on Kagome's face. However, it was gone in an instant as she took a deep breath and opened her eyes. "Follow me." She said calmly. Turning around, the young miko headed immediately for the old well.

Curiosity peaked; Kaze sauntered off after her cousin. Only seconds later, she found herself standing with her cousin on the edge of the old shrine well. Kaze froze. She couldn't believe the amount power the well was radiating! "Uh… Kagome?" the spiritualist began questioningly.

"Just trust me on this, okay?" the miko pleaded, mentally praying that the well would allow Kaze, someone with immense spiritual power, through.

Sighing, Kaze silently nodded her head and didn't protest as her cousin tightly gripped her hand.

"Hold on!" Kagome cried as she leapt into the enchanted well, dragging Kaze down along with her. A bright light flashed in the dark room, and then… they were gone!

* * *

**Weeeell? Whatcha' think? Tell me in the reviews! :D Constructive criticism is welcome. However, NO FLAMES! Also, follow and favorite if you're feelin' extra generous today! XD**

**Rock Out!  
Kira**


	2. Chapter 2-A Brief Meeting

**Yay! Chapter 2 is here! Now, let's have a BIG thank you to my first four reviewers: Emzy2k11, reinodamiragem, sangoscourage, and midnightwolf180! Love you guys! *gives virtual cookie* And also a BIG thx to all the people who have already favorited or followed this story! LUV YOU ALL!**

**BRIEF Shout-Out!  
midnightwolf180: lol, thx for the offer. :) I seriously had NO idea, lol! But I'm pretty sure that most of the people who write fanfics probably don't either. So, I don't see it as to much of a bigee. It is just a fanfic after all. XD So, in this fic we'll juuust pretend it doesn't exist. (You saw nothing O_O) But thx again for pointing that out! I really appreciate it. :D**

**NOTES BEFORE YOU READ: Just a reminder, Kaze was still carrying her small amount of luggage when she went through the well. As for the clothes she's currently wearing, it would consist of a dark blue hoodie, a pale gray tank top, and a pair of blue jean cut of shorts and sneakers. Her sniper rifle bag is slung over her back. :D And also, Sesshomaru knows about Kagome being from 500 years into the future.**

**Terms to know…  
Youkai – Demon  
Daiyoukai – Great Demon  
Hanyou – Half Demon  
Inu – Dog  
Miko – Priestess  
Taijiya – Demon Slayer**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! PERIOD. EXCLAMATION! *huff**pant* NOR do I own its characters! I only own my own OC Kaze Hijikata and any other OCs created along the way.**

* * *

**Chapter 2-A Brief Meeting**

Kaze's eyes were wide as her and Kagome traveled through the black time void. Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light and they were back in the well!

"What the he-"

"Come on." Kagome ordered hastily with a tinge of excitement to her voice as she began climbing up the well.

Shrugging her shoulders in defeat, Kaze too began to scale the well; knowing that all would be explained in due time. However, she still wasn't able to hide the shock on her face when she peaked over the face of the well. Instead of being inside of a rickety old building, Kaze now found herself staring out into a beautiful green meadow, surrounded by a lush forest.

Kaze suddenly winced as her extra perceptive senses were cruelly assaulted by a mass of different presences. _"Spirits?" _the young woman wondered to herself, _"No, there's WAY too many of them….. Youkai maybe?" _True, she'd never sensed Youkai before but it seemed to be the only logical answer.

Kagome gave her cousin a worried look as she shakily got to her feet. The miko understood immediately! With all the different Youkai aura's floating around, it must be practically overwhelming for someone with Kaze's senses. "You okay?" the midnight-haired girl asked gently as she placed a hand on her cousin's shoulder.

"Yeah, but-" Kaze paused as she temporarily blocked her senses in order to relieve the pain, "I think I deserve an explanation right about now. First of all, where are we?"

"Well…" Kagome began, "It's not really **where **we are, so much as it is **when **we are. As for **when**, right now we're in the Sengoku Period."

Kaze sighed softly before plopping herself down on the ground and motioning for Kagome to do the same. "All right Kags," the spiritualist began, "what have you gotten me into this time?"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx TIME SKIP xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
**(A/N: Since WE already know what's happened so far, let's just say that Kagome's already explained everything that's happened so far and told Kaze about Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Naraku.)**

"So, you've dragged me here in order to help you destroy an evil Youkai named Naraku?" Kaze inquired, wishing to confirm her reasoning.

"Mmhm." The midnight-haired miko nodded, "You'll be an immense asset to us since not only can you use a variety of different warding magic but you can also use sealing, summoning, and binding magic. Not to mention how well you can shoot!"

Kaze sighed softly. Hell! It's not like she could back out now! Her conscience wouldn't allow it! And to be strictly honest, the young spiritualist couldn't help but already loath this Naraku after hearing about all the horrid things he'd done; especially to this Sango and her brother Kohaku, along with this Inuyasha and Kikyo. "Fine." the raven-haired girl finally replied with another sigh, _"So much for kicking back for a while…"_

Instantly, Kagome's face lit up with excitement before she lunged forward and once again glomped her cousin in a hug. "I knew you'd come around!" the excited miko squealed happily.

"Yeah, yeah." Kaze huffed with a grin on her face as she detached herself from her cousin, "But don't forget, I won't be able to use my sensory abilities for a while. At least not until my senses adjust to all the different Youkai auras around here."

"n'Kay! Sounds like a pl-"

"Lady Kagome!" an urgent voice suddenly called out.

The two cousins jerked around to see a monk and what looked like a taijiya running towards them. _"That must be Miroku and Sango." _Kaze thought to herself.

"Miroku, Sango!" Kagome called out in surprise as the said two halted in front of them, "What's wrong?"

"It's Inuyasha," Sango huffed between pants, "he's fighting with Sesshomaru again! You need to stop him!"

_"Sesshomaru? Who's he? Judging by the name, he doesn't sound like the friendliest guy on the block…" _Kaze mused silently. The spiritualist's ears were just quick enough to catch her cousin mutter something about stupid Inu's and their egos before they all took off at a run to where Kaze could only assume was the scene of the fight.

Her suspicions were confirmed when the sound of clanging metal reached her ears. Moments later they erupted into a clearing where two white-haired males were dukeing it out with one another. Kaze watched the fight with interest. The dog-eared boy, Inuyasha she presumed, was going all out as he swung his huge sword around with little accuracy; seeing as his opponent, Sesshomaru, far surpassed him in terms of speed making it easy to dodge the clumsy hanyou's attacks.

What confused Kaze was her cousin and her cousin's friends concern for the hanyou's life. For it was quite obvious to the spiritualist's keen eyes that Sesshomaru was holding back… a great deal for that matter. Hell! He wasn't even **trying **to kill the hanyou!

As Kagome and her team stressed over how to stop the two fighting males, Kaze noticed yet another thing. A slight smirk worked its way onto her face as she noticed a weakness in Sesshomaru's defense. It was only barely noticeable, but he was favoring his left leg. Even though it was only slight, it could've proven to the hanyou's advantage if he'd only calmed down long enough to notice.

Unfortunately, only an instant later, Inuyasha was hit square in the chest by the hilt of Sesshomaru's blade; sending him flying through the air only to land with a thud about sixty feet away.

Only one thought flickered through the spiritualist's mind, _"Game over."_

* * *

Sesshomaru met Inuyasha's charges with his own calm defenses as the battle raged on between them. Well, at least it raged on in Inuyasha's mind. The foolish hanyou really had no idea how easily it would have been for the lord to kill him with just a single blow of his Tokijin.

_"Fool." _ The Daikyoukai Lord growled in his mind. He could already smell the whelp's companions returning, no doubt with the strange miko from the bone eater's well. Suddenly, a new scent invaded his sensitive nose. Tossing off his younger brother, he paused to take in the pleasant aroma.

It was a scent smelling of mountain pine and river water, and it belonged to a female. An irritated growl formed at his throat as he quickly realized that it was, without a doubt, from a worthless mortal.

"Bastard, take this seriously!" Inuyasha snarled furiously as he charged back towards his momentarily distracted older brother.

Sesshomaru growled lowly under his breath as he easily deflected the Tetsuaiga, for his patience with his younger brother was wearing thin. Deciding that it was fully time to put the hanyou in his place, the Daiyoukai swiftly took advantage of one of Inuyasha's many openings and rammed the hilt of his Tokijin into the hanyou's sternum.

Inuyasha's mouth opened in a silent cry of pain, before Sesshomaru flung him a good sixty feet away.

"Did you honestly think you'd be able to defeat me, little brother?" the Daiyoukai taunted calmly as Inuyasha struggled painfully to get up, "I did not think you so foolish."

"B-bastard…" the white-haired youth managed to hiss before falling unconscious.

Snorting slightly as his younger brother's weakness, Sesshomaru smoothly sheathed his Tokijin before turning and glancing over at Inuyasha's companions. Almost instantly, his eyes fell upon the newcomer. The mountain pine-scented female looked to be about sixteen in mortal years. Her hair was a color that would even put even the ravens to shame, it was so black. While her keen eyes were a dark cherry red.

Judging by her odd manner of dress, as well as the other strange scents she carried, Sesshomaru guessed that she was from the future like Inuyasha's miko. _"Not that it matters any…" _the Daiyoukai thought as he calmly walked by the hanyou's pack in his usual dignified manner, _"She's just a foolish mortal."_

"I must say," A calm, pure voice suddenly spoke out quietly as he passed the group, "I find it surprising that you took it so easy on him. You're lucky he was too mad to notice your injured leg."

Sesshomaru froze in surprise at the newcomers words. Not even the keen eyes of the monk had managed to catch his slight weakness so how the hell had she?! The Daiyoukai turned around slowly, intent on finding out just that, only to find that her and her companions were already heading towards the still motionless Inuyasha. His eyes narrowed slightly in annoyance at the lack of fear she showed him. However, he had to admit to himself… his curiosity was slightly peaked; even if he'd be damned to admit out loud.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" a familiar, and highly annoying, voice called out.

Inclining his head slightly to the right, Sesshomaru's eyes landed upon a panting Jaken sprinting his way. "What is it, Jaken?" the Daiyoukai Lord inquired as the Kappa halted in front of him, "I thought I instructed you to stay and watch Rin."

Instantly sensing his master's irritation the small Kappa fell to his knees in terrified remorse. "Please forgive me, Lord Sesshomaru!" he wailed; bowing repeatedly, "I-I heard the commotion and I was worried you might have been ki-"

**BONK!**

Knowing full-well what the Kappa was about to say, Sesshomaru quickly cut him off before he could finish. Pushing away the troublesome thoughts of Inuyasha's new pack member, the Daiyoukai instead focused his thoughts on the painful ending any stray Youkai would meet if they dared to harm Rin in his absence.

* * *

**Well, Sesshy and Kaze have officially met! Now, I hope you guys weren't expecting King Fluff-a-luff to just all out declare his love for Kaze in an instant. Pssh! This is SESSHOMARU we're talking about! I'm DESPERATELY trying my best to keep Sesshy in character. But I'll tell you what... THAT'S EASIER SAID THAN DONE! Anyways, pwease follow, favorite, and review if you enjoyed. Questions are welcome! :) I'm happy to clear up any confusions any of you might have! **

**Rock Out!  
Kira**


	3. Chapter 3-Annoying Introductions

**OMG! Thank you SO much my lovely, beautiful, AMAZING reviewers! SQUEEE! *hands you all a virtual cookie* Well, sorry for the delay. But here's chapter 3! Hope you enjoy!**

**NOTES BEFORE YOU READ: Umm... none that I can think of right now. XD Oh! For those who THINK Kagome forgot her yellow backpack, she'll be going back to get it in the next chapter. :D**

**Terms to know...  
Youkai - Demon  
Daiyoukai - Great Demon  
Hanyou - Half Demon  
Inu - Dog  
Kitsune - Fox  
Taijiya - Demon Slayer  
Miko - Priestess **

**Disclaimer: *robot voice* I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. I only own my OC Kaze Hijikata and any OCs created along the way. Thank you. *bows***

* * *

**Chapter 3-Annoying Introductions**

**-Inuyasha's Pack-**  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out as she ran over and knelt down by the unconscious hanyou. Sango and Miroku quickly followed suit. Kaze, on the other-hand, followed at a more leisurely pace.

It didn't take her extra perceptive senses to feel Sesshomaru's glare burning into her back. However, the feeling didn't last as the Daiyoukai's gaze was drawn to a noisy Kappa who was insisting on the lord's attention. A moment later, the white-haired Inu bonked him on the head and vanished without a trace. Shrugging away the feeling that she'd be seeing him again soon, Kaze turned her attention back to Kagome and her friends; who were still fussing over Inuyasha.

"Don't worry you guys. Inuyasha'll be fine." the spiritualist assured the worried bunch. For with her senses, even if she had mostly blocked them for the time being, it was easy for her to tell that the hanyou sustained only minor injuries, "He's lucky that Youkai was taking it easy on him. I would've hated to see the results if that guy had been serious. Speaking of which, I wonder why he **didn't** take it seriously… What's that Sesshomaru's connection to Inuyasha anyways?"

The three stared at Kaze incredulously as the realization of the girl's statement slowly seeped in. As for Sango and Miroku, it was the first time that they'd even noticed the newcomer's presence due to all the commotion.

In the end, it was the taijiya, Sango, who finally broke the stunned silence. "That was Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands." The young woman stated, "He's Inuyasha's older half-brother. But, pardon my rudeness, who exactly are **you**?"

"Wait a minute, Sango." Miroku spoke out suddenly, "Remember? Kagome went back to her time to go and fetch her cousin, a spiritualist." Turning back to the said spiritualist he added, "Would you happen to be Kaze?"

"Yup!" Kaze replied with a friendly grin, _"Well, he seems to be a nice guy. I bet him and I'll get along ju-"_

The spiritualist's thoughts never even got a chance to finish when, suddenly, Miroku was holding her hands tightly, and quite intimately she might add, in his. Looking her straight in the eyes and with the most sincere face Kaze thought she'd ever seen, he asked, "My lovely Kaze, would you consider bearing my children?"

**(A/N: Awww… SNAP!)**

Several words flicked across Kaze's mind, and in the end, they finally managed to form out a single jumbled phrase, _"Oh hell to the NO!"_

Sango was already reaching back for her Hiraikotsu but it was too late. The lecherous monk was already sprawled out on the ground with a foot planted securely on the back of his head as an extremely **pissed **looking Kaze glared down threateningly at him.

"Ya wanna repeat that, ya damn pervert?" the raven-haired female hissed venomously at him; an aura of impending doom beginning to swirl around her.

"No, no," the lecherous monk quickly assured her, "I'd rather not."

"You sure about that?" the furious female growled.

"Quite, thank you." Miroku chuckled nervously, even though it sounded more like a muffled groan since his head was still smashed into the ground, "Umm… Sango! A little help here?!"

Sango, however, was currently too busy doubled over in laugher to assist the squashed being underneath Kaze's foot.

Kagome herself was having a hard time choking it down, but managed to do just that and talk some sense into her fuming cousin. "Kaze," she squeezed out in between giggles, "Miroku asks that of every new girl he meets. Don't take it to personal."

Kaze looked over and gave her cousin an 'are you freaking kidding me' look, before removing her foot from the monk's head and simply just settling with glowering at the violet-eyed young man.

Finally managing to put a lid on her laugher, Sango waited until Miroku righted himself before approaching the new comer and extending a friendly hand in welcome. "I'm Sango," the young taijiya introduced herself warmly, "and that pervert," she continued; shooting a glare at the monk, "is Miroku."

The spiritualist chuckled softly; her good mood quickly returning as she shook the taijiya's outstretched hand. "It's nice to meet'cha," Kaze replied cheerily; flashing a grin, "I'm Kagome's cousin Kaze. Kaze Hijikata."

* * *

**-Sesshomaru's Pack-**  
"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cried happily as she spotted the Daiyoukai enter their small, makeshift camp. Quickly climbing out of the river, the young child dashed over to stand in front of her lord. "Rin is so happy you've returned!" she continued with a brilliant smile.

"Indeed." The white-haired Inu replied calmly, though on the inside he was relieved to see that she was alright. Inclining his head down slightly, so as to look at his young ward, he asked, "I trust you've behaved?"

"Mmhmm! Ah, Un, and Rin have made sure to be on our very best behavior." She answered instantly.

"Hmn…" was the simple reply. For, seeing that Rin was safe, Sesshomaru's mind had one again begun pondering over the strange new female that had clearly joined Inuyasha's pack.

She was certainly different from all the others, that much was certain. For starters, all the others (excluding Inuyasha) held at least a decent amount of fear or the very least nervousness when in his presence. **All** creatures, except that fool Naraku, did for that fact. And yet, Sesshomaru hadn't been able to detect even the slightest sliver of fear, nervousness, or hesitance when she spoke to him; a feat that most **Youkai **wouldn't even be able to accomplish.

Secondly, her careful observations were surprising. The Daiyoukai had been extremely careful not to let on that he'd injured his left leg; courtesy of one of that fool Naraku's incarnations. All the same, the clever wench had not only spotted it but had **dared **to comment upon it as well!

And lastly, was her aura. This matter was probably the most confusing. Concealed as it might be, Sesshomaru had been able to sense a **huge **amount of spiritual power in the girl. And yet, it was very different from that of a miko. For unlike a miko, her spiritual aura neither flared nor showed any sign of aggression when close to a Youkai. Also, unlike Inuyasha's miko's aura which was pink, this strange female's aura was pure black! Sesshomaru had never seen a spiritual aura like hers before!

A low, annoyed growl escaped from the Daiyoukai's throat. As much as he hated it, he had questions that he wanted the answers to. This just wasn't something he could over look. For, as much as he hated to admit it and as much as she tried to hide it, the human wench was powerful. Not only that, but the power she possessed was unknown to him; a problem that would have to be solved. The growl ceased as a cruel smirk worked its way onto Sesshomaru's lips, _"And solve it I shall…"_

Jaken shrank back in fear when he saw his lord smirking. This definitely couldn't be good. _"When my lord smiles like that it can only mean that someone's gonna die…" _The Kappa wailed forlornly as sweat drops began pouring down his brow, _"I'd really hate to be the person occupying my lord's thoughts at this moment."_

* * *

**-Inuyasha's Pack/Kaede's Hut-**  
"Hey Kagome," Shippo asked, looking worriedly over at the miko, "will Inuyasha be alright."

"Yeah, I'm sure he'll be just fine." Kagome replied encouragingly before walking over and seating herself beside her cousin, who was currently treating the injured hanyou.

A slightly awkward silence filled the room for a bit until the kitsune child finally walked over and, like Kagome, seated himself beside Kaze.

"So…" Shippo began, not quite sure on how to approach the newcomer, "you're Kaze, right?"

Kaze tried not to chuckle as she heard the nervousness in the kitsune's tone of voice. "Yup, you got it!" the raven-haired spiritualist replied, throwing a grin at the brown-haired child, "And you must be the **mighty warrior **of **justice **Shippo that I've heard so much about."

The compliment worked like a charm as all shyness flew out the window. "Indeed." The kit replied, proudly puffing out his chest, "But no need for flatteries. My acts of bravery and justice are just another part of my life as a noble warrior." **(A/N: Haha! You can't help but love the little guy. XD)**

Kaze bit the inside of her cheek to keep from outright laughing at the adorable kid. Because, somehow she knew he probably wouldn't appreciate that. "Well, it's nice to meet you." She replied instead; smiling softly at him, "I believe Kagome told me that you were a kitusne. Am I correct?"

"Yup!" Shippo replied cheerily, "I sure am!"

It was about this time that Sango and Miroku made their entrance and stepped into the small hut, followed by a bent-over old woman.

"Ah, Kagome." The old woman said with a gentle voice, "I see ye have returned."

"Uh, huh." The young miko replied with a smile, "We arrived just in time to watch Inuyasha and Lord Sesshomaru wrap up a fight. Inuyasha got pretty beat up. Would you mind taking a look at him, Kaede?"

"Of course, Child." Kaede agreed as she headed over to check on the hanyou, but paused in her step as she spotted Kaze already treating him. "We, Kagome?" she questioned; turning back to the midnight-haired miko.

Quickly realizing what the old woman meant, Kaze decided to answer for her cousin. "Yeah," the spiritualist spoke up, "I'm Kaze, Kagome's cousin. I accompanied her coming back through the well."

"Ah, so I see. It is a pleasure to meat ye, Kaze." The old miko spoke in a soft motherly tone. Seating herself beside the others, Kaede then began her examination of the inured Inu. "I must compliment ye on thy work." She said, inclining her head towards Kaze, "Ye have done an exceptional job in treating the pup."

"Thanks." The spiritualist replied in slight embarrassment as she scratched the back of her head sheepishly, for she wasn't really used to being complimented. Her master had been the kind of person who, no matter how good of a job Kaze did, seemed to pride himself in being able to point out all the flaws in her handiwork.

"Nnnn… What the hell?"

All eyes snapped back to the origin of the soft groan. "Inuyasha?" Kagome said softly; gently touching his shoulder.

Inuyasha blinked in a daze several times before allowing his eyes to settle on Kaze. "Who the hell is that?" he growled.

A slight tick appeared on Kaze's forehead. She was **really **starting to get tired of explaining who she was to everybody and it didn't help the fact that it seemed the hanyou was about as rude as rude could get.

Luckily, Kagome, sensing her cousin's growing annoyance, decided to answer in her stead, "That's Kaze. Remember? My cousin, the spiritualist, who I went back to ge-"

"THAT'S RIGHT! YOU RAN OFF AND LEFT!" Inuyasha suddenly yelled in fury; leaping up to his feet, "Damnit, Kagome! I told you we didn't need any more help in defeating Naraku! Besides, what the hell is some **useless **'spiritualist' gonna do anyway?!"

This time, it was Kagome on whom the forehead tick appeared on. "Inuyasha, SI-"

"BIND!"

Suddenly, Inuyasha had fallen flat on the floor with what looked like a series of black tattooed chains wrapped around his body. All looked at the now furious Kaze in surprise.

"Okay, look here you arrogant little ass! Number one, NO ONE speaks to Kagome that way! GOT IT?! Number two, you dare call me useless again and I swear on stack of Bibles I'll make your life a LIVING HELL!" Kaze roared furiously before sitting back down and snapping out a not so subtle, "SIT!"

The small team gaped in shock as Inuyasha promptly slammed farther into the floor. "H-how the hell did you do that?!" the hanyou yelped in surprise; managing to lift his head out of the ground, "Kagome should be the only person who's able to use that command!"

"I'm a spiritualist you idiot!" the raven-haired girl scoffed at the perturbed Inu, "It was but a simple matter for me to tap into the rosary's power and gain its acceptance." The girl sighed softly before muttering a quiet, "Release."

Instantly, the black tattooed chains binding Inuyasha vanished. The hanyou grumbled quietly as he picked himself up off the floor, but decided against provoking the already thoroughly irritated female any more. Besides, he guessed it couldn't hurt to have another strong female, even if she was human, in his pack. "Keh, fine." he huffed reluctantly, "Since you seem to be pretty strong, I guess I don't mind if you stick around."

"Glad to hear it!" Kaze said; now grinning warmly at the gruff Youkai, "I look forward to working with ya!"

"Yeah." Inuyasha said slowly, a little taken aback by her sudden mood swing. Writing it off as a no bigee, he began to leave. Suddenly, he remembered just who had injured him in the first place. Whirling around, he glared at his pack with a look of pure rage, "WHERE THE HELL IS SESSHOMARU?!"

* * *

**Well, Kaze's definitely managed to catch his High Fluffyness's attention. But the question is, in a good or a bad way? LOL! Guess you'll just have to wait and see! ;) Hope you enjoyed. Please fav, follow, review! Until next time!**

**Rock Out!  
Kira**


	4. Chapter 4-Reasons

**Sorry for the delay, but here it is! Chapter 4! But first of all, a HUGE thanks to all my AWESOME reviewers! LOVE YOU GUYS! As well, as another thanks to all the people who have favorited or followed this story. *hands you all a virtual cookie* Well, enjoy the next chapter!**

**NOTES BEFORE YOU READ: Okay, so about Sesshy's inner beast… It's not really a separate personality. It's more like that little voice in the back of your head that always pops up to remind you of something or what not. So, in Sesshomaru's case, since he's not really in touch his emotions, his inner beast is just really him without his shell on. And sure, there will be some communication/argument with him and his beast but not too much. And I'm sure you've caught yourself arguing with yourself before (at least I have). And also, the clearer Sesshy's inner beast's voice, the closer it is to the surface. :D Yeah, and 'getting closer to the surface' really just insinuates that Sesshy's REAL emotions are starting to show through.**

**Terms to know…  
Youkai – Demon  
Daiyoukai – Great Demon  
Hanyou – Half Demon  
Miko – Priestess  
Taijiya – Demon Slayer  
Inu – Dog  
Kitsune - Fox**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha nor its characters, NOR the Inuyasha plot! I only own my own OC Kaze Hijikata, any other OCs created along the way, and any part of the plot NOT a part of the Inuyasha anime or manga.**

* * *

**Chapter 4-Reasons**

**Inuyasha's Pack/Kaede's Hut…**  
Kaze sighed heavily as she glanced over at the **still **bickering Inuyasha and Kagome. They'd been at it for two hours, TWO HOURS! For as soon as the hanyou had remembered who had been the one to injure him in the first place, all the ramen temping in the world hadn't been able to temper his rage. And so, for the last two hours, poor Kagome had been desperately trying to talk the furious Inu out of demanding a rematch from his older brother.

"Look, Kagome. If you think I'm just gonna let Sesshomaru walk away, then you've got another thing coming!" Inuyasha snarled, "It's his fault for not finishing me when he had the chance!"

Kagome pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. _"If only he knew how many chances Sesshomaru had had…" _she thought wearily."Inuyasha… please… just let it go." The midnight-haired girl begged quietly, her patience beginning to wear thin.

The hanyou flinched slightly at the very warning tone the miko's voice took. However, foolishly deciding to ignore the unspoken threat, he continued to push, "Don't be stupid, Kagome! I'm not just gonna-"

"Sit, Boy." Came a very subtle command.

**WHAM!**

Inuyasha promptly slammed into the floor. "Now," the irritated miko huffed in exasperation, "you just stay here and behave yourself, sit boy-"

**WHAM!**

"-while I run back home and grab my bag. Sit boy!"

**WHAM!**

"I didn't have a chance to get it before. I'll be back tomorrow morning, and don't you DARE go after Sesshomaru OR me, or I'll have Kaze bind you again. SIT BOY!"

**WHAM!**

"Got that Kaze, Inuyasha?"

"Whatever you say, Cous." Kaze sighed, rolling over onto her back and folding her arms nonchalantly behind her head.

"Feh, whatever." The hanyou muttered as he crawled over and moodily sat himself in the corner.

_"Good." _Kagome thought in contentment, _"Looks like Kaze'll be able to hold down the fort while I'm gone." _"Alright then, see ya in the morning!" she quipped before skipping out of the hut into the evening.

"Later Kags." The spiritualist called after her.

"Ye be careful, Child!" Kaede called out as well.

"So, Kaze…" Shippo began after Kagome had left. Walking over and sitting down by the raven-haired girl he asked, "What made you decide to move in with Kagome?"

"Well, I guess the idea of living with family again seemed kinda nice; since I've been living by myself for the last couple years." Kaze replied.

Both Sango and Miroku gave her a surprised look. "You've been living all by yourself?" Sango asked, seemingly taken aback, "Why?"

"Eh, it's a long story." The spiritualist stated evasively.

However, even though she said it in such a dismissive manner, both Sango and Miroku could see the hint of sadness shining in the girl's cherry-red eyes. But they decided not to question any farther, knowing all to well that everybody had painful memories they didn't like to speak of.

* * *

**With Kagome/Bone Eater's Well…****_  
_**Coming to the edge of the thick forestry, Kagome quickly spotted her way home. Walking towards the well, the miko silently ran over all the things she'd need to prepare that night in order to get back early the next day. Truthfully, she'd have preferred to stay in her time a little longer in order to get in at least one day of school, but she didn't want to be unfair to Kaze.

Suddenly, as she was stepping over the rim of the well, Kagome thought she briefly sensed the presence of a Youkai nearby. Pausing, the midnight-haired girl let her miko powers spread out around her in hopes of finding the source, but in the end she could sense nothing out of the ordinary.

_"Strange…" _the miko thought with slight confusion, _"For a moment there… I could've sworn I sensed Sesshomaru. Huh? Guess I was wrong." _And with that in mind, Kagome promptly hopped over the edge of the Bone Eater's well and vanished to the other side.

* * *

**With Sesshomaru/Near the Bone Eater's Well…****_  
_**Sesshomaru growled softly under his breath as he hunted, making sure to keep his presence concealed lest he want that fool Inuyasha to discover him. Yes, in the end his curiosity and his inner beast, the very essence of all his hidden emotions, had gotten the better of him and he had ended up following the odd little pack back to the village.

**_Flashback…  
_**_"Yes, if I, Sesshomaru, wish for answers than I shall have them." The Daiyoukai thought determinedly. Suddenly, the smirk fell from his face and a scowl replaced it as he realized that he was actually taking an interest, becoming CURIOUS, about a mere worthless mortal! "Unacceptable!" he snarled outloud, causing Jaken to shriek in fear. "I, Sesshomaru, have no need to grace some worthless mortal with my presence." He continued mentally, deciding right then and there that they would leave._

_However, unexpectedly, his beast had very different to say. Well, more like Sesshomaru could feel it didn't agree with him and that it was upset. It didn't actually voice its opinion, __**this time**__, but instead simply just tried to push its way to the surface._

_Sesshomaru growled in clear annoyance. It was all too clear now what his beast, what HE himself, wanted. After all, his beast was a mass of different emotions in which HE himself either ignored or refused to admit existed. And the unwelcome feeling he was getting right now was __**curiosity**__. His beast, or another words, what HE himself really wanted to do was observe and question the strange new female so as to sate his burning curiosity._

_'Who was she?' 'WHAT was she?' 'Was she strong?' 'Was she weak?' 'Why did she conceal her power?' 'What exactly WAS her power?' 'How was it that she was able to so easily spot his one weakness during his battle with Inuyasha?' 'How is it that she, a weak worthless mortal, was able to speak to him without even the slightest hint of fear and with absolute confidence?!' 'WHY THE HELL DID SHE SMELL SO GOOD?!' _**(A/N: LOL! I know it's a little out of character, but I just couldn't resist. XD)**

_These were all questions that he wanted answers to. "Fine!" he huffed mentally, turning around so as to follow his little brother's pack back to their village, "I shall attain the answers I seek and I shall do it quickly. Maybe then I shall be able to rid the wretched wench from my thoughts!"_

**_Present…  
_**Zipping forward with predatory speed, Sesshomaru quickly dispatched a pair of rabbits who were unsuspectingly eating in the grass. He, himself, was not particularly hungry. However, Rin, being a human, was required to eat every day. Deciding that the two creatures dangling lifelessly in his claws were satisfactory for the small mortal child's dinner, the Daiyoukai spun around and headed back to his camp.

* * *

**Inuyasha's Pack/Kaede's Hut  
**Kaze lounged out comfortably on the floor of the old miko's hut. Inuyasha had left a bit ago to go sulk in a tree; Shippo had gone to keep him company. Miroku had gone out saying that he wanted to check the village perimeters for the evening, and Sango had followed to make sure he didn't get 'distracted'.

"So, Child," Kaede said softly as she skillfully ground a bowl of medicinal herbs, "Why is it that ye have agreed so readily to hunt down Naraku? Doesn't thou knoweth of the dangers?"

Arms folded nonchalantly behind her head, the raven-haired spit fire glanced over at the old woman. "Hmm…" she began slowly, "It… just seemed like the right thing to do. Plus, I'm not gonna let Kags go into this without my protection."

Kaede gave the spiritualist a curious look. "And?" she prodded gently.

The cherry-eyed female let out a light laugh, "And I guess I just thought it'd be an interesting change of pace."

The old miko gave Kaze a long wise look. "Oh?" she asked calmly, "Am I actually to believe that ye hath spoken the whole truth?"

Kaze looked at the old woman in slight surprise before chuckling softly, "I see nothing gets by you, Old Woman." The spiritualist paused a few minutes before continuing, "Back in my time, I can't say that I… well… have really ever fit in. Being a spiritualist, like my mother, I was gifted, or cursed if you will, with the second sight; enabling me to see poltergeists. Having worked around evil spirits and such my whole life, I'm quite used to living my life on the edge. But lately, poltergeist attacks have almost ceased entirely, leaving me with nothing to do. And, for someone who's constantly lived on the edge, it's been impossible for me to readjust to a peaceful life."

"So ye hope that, by taking up this quest, ye might be able to find a place in **this **time for thou self." Kaede finished for her.

"Yes." The raven-haired female confirmed.

"Hmm… I see." The elderly woman stated softly, _"So she is simply trying to find her place in the world." _A few minutes passed before Kaede finally decided to speak again. "Might I ask ye a question, Child?" she inquired.

"Shoot." Kaze replied brightly, but quickly seeing the confused face of the old miko, she rephrased, "I mean, go ahead."

"Kagome has talked many a time of her aunt and uncle, so I am aware that your parents are in the world of the living." Kaede began, "Why is it that ye do not still reside with them? Are ye not but sixteen years?"

The raven-haired spiritualist was silent for several moments; trying to decide how she wanted to answer. Luckily for her though, it was about that time that Shippo came bounding in.

"Kaze!" the kit wailed rubbing a rather large bump on his head, "Inuyasha's being a bully!"

A rather twisted smirk slowly made its way on Kaze's face. "Oh, really?" she asked, an almost sadistic tone coating her voice. The young woman could have sworn that she heard an audible 'gulp' from outside the hut. "Sit. Boy." She stated calmly.

**WHAM!**

Shippo was unable to hold a small grin, _"Serves him right."_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**_The Next Morning…_**  
Kaze woke slowly from her placement on the floor. A soft chuckle escaped her lips as she remembered last night. It really had been comical seeing the hanyou's face as he'd stormed in after his 'sitting'.

Rolling over, she was able to see that it was barely light outside, _"Hmm… I doubt Kags is going to go to school today. So, she should be back pretty soon."_

Standing up, the young female stretched languidly stretched out her sore muscles. Stepping outside, she silently breathed in the clean crisp air. _"Good morning to go for a walk." _The spiritualist mused. Deciding to do just that, Kaze went back inside just briefly enough to fetch her revolver. Better safe than sorry.

* * *

**With Rin/In the Woods  
**Rin skipped around cheerily as she raided a patch of wild raspberries **(A/N: I don't know if Japan has wild raspberry bushes or not, but whatever!)**. Plopping down onto the ground, the child happily popped the juicy items in her mouth one at a time. However, a small frown slowly formed on her usually happy little face as she remembered what a meanie Jaken had been to her earlier.

**_Flashback…  
_**_"Master Jaken," Rin asked brightly, kicking her legs back and forth from her perch on a small rock, "Where is Lord Sesshomaru?"_

_"Silly girl!" the irritable little Kappa snapped, "How should I know where he is! Now stop bothering me, Child! You are already enough of a nuisance already!"_

**_Present…  
_**_"Stupid Master Jaken." _ The little girl pouted; popping another berry into her mouth, _"All Rin did was ask a question. He didn't have to get so mad!"_

All the same though, it was probably time she got back. Maybe if she was lucky, Lord Sesshomaru might have already returned. Cheering up at the thought, Rin got up and began to make her way back.

* * *

**Sesshomaru's Pack/At Camp  
**"Jaken." Sesshomaru said, his voice colder than an Antarctic glacier.

"Y-Y-Yes, Milord?" said Kappa quivered as he groveled on the ground, for he knew what was coming next.

"Where. Is. Rin?" The Daiyoukai demanded; a trace of anger being detectable in his voice.

"S-She ran off into the woods, Milord." Jaken whimpered fearfully.

Easily being able to smell that that wasn't the whole truth, the powerful Inu warned, "Jaken…"

"I-I told her to stop bothering me and being such a nuisance!" the green-skinned Youkai squealed in terror, quickly identifying the tone of voice his lord took. "After that, she went off into he woods alone! P-Please forgive me, Lord Sesshomaru!" the Kappa wailed.

**BONK!**

A small cloud of steam wafted off of the lump on Jaken's head as he watched his lord prepare to go off into the woods; no doubt to find his ward.

* * *

**With Rin/In the Woods  
**Rin paused in her tired steps. She was lost, like REALLY lost. The small child could feel the fear rising in her. _"I wish Lord Sesshomaru would come and get me." _The little girl though miserably.

"Hehehe… A small mortal child, perfect." An eerie voice sounded from out of nowhere, "Your tender flesh will make an excellent meal!"

Said 'mortal child' froze in her tracks. Turning around she found herself face to face with a huge Oni. However, before she could scream, a giant hand struck out and grabbed her small body; effectively silencing any outcries.

The helpless child could only conjure up one thing, _"Save me, Lord Sesshomaru!"_

* * *

**Uh oh! What's gonna happen to poor little Rin? Will Sesshomaru save her? Or will somebody else? *wink, wink* Well, guess you'll have to wait until the next chapter! Please, please, PLEASE review if you enjoyed chapter 4, as well as follow and favorite. Thanks! XD Stay tuned until next time!**

**Rock Out!  
Kira**


	5. Chapter 5-A Dangerous Meeting

**Sorry for the late update. I've been SUPER busy with all the graduation ceremonies and parties to go to. But to make amends, I'm giving you guys a nice long chapter to read. So, pwease don't kill me. *hides behind Sesshomaru***

**Sesshomaru: Indeed. If you kill her you will no longer get any new chapters for the story.**

**Seeee? He makes a REALLY good point! Anyways, before we start, a HUGE WONDERFUL thank you to all my AMAZING reviewers as well as all the AWESOME people who have favorited and followed this story. LUV YOU GUYS! Well, hope you enjoy chapter 5! :D**

**NOTES BEFORE YOU READ: Hmm… none dat I can think of. O_o**

**Terms to know…  
Daiyoukai – Great Demon  
Youkai – Demon  
Hanyou – Half Demon  
Miko – Priestess  
Inu – Dog**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha, the Inuyasha plot, NOR the Inuyasha characters. I only own my own OC Kaze Hijikata, any other OCs created along the way, and any part of the plot NOT a part of the Inuyasha anime or manga.**

* * *

**Chapter 5-A Dangerous Meeting**

**With Kaze/In the Woods...**  
Kaze walked along quietly through the woods. In her mind, it was a beautiful morning. These were the things she lived for! The little things in life like a pretty sunset, a quiet morning walk, or just a cheery chat with some friends were the things that meant to most to her. However, the young woman's moment of peace was short-lived as she sensed a Youkai nearby. And by the feel of its aura, it was extremely hostile. The spiritualist suddenly broke into an all out run as she sensed a human, more specifically a child, in the same vicinity.

Breaking through some foliage, Kaze came upon the scene. A large Youkai, which looked like an Oni, was gripping a small child in his claws as he held her suspended in the air. "BIND!" she yelled furiously as she lunged forward; simultaneously drawing her revolver.

The large Youkai fell to the ground with a thud; dropping the little girl in mid-fall. "W-What the he…" it tried to wheeze out, but was unable to as the shadow-like chains began to constrict around its body.

Placing herself in front of the now crying child, the bristling female turned to face the attacker. "I am not one to take part in senseless killing, Youkai. However, attacking an innocent child is not something that can be overlooked. Just by looking at you I can tell that your heart holds nothing but the evilest of intentions. Therefore," she said, walking forward and placing the end of the revolver's barrel in-between the Oni's eyes, "I sentence you to death. And yet, since I am someone who utterly abhors senseless slaughter, know that your death will be quick and painless."

No sound was heard except the small child's occasional 'hic' as Kaze allowed a small portion of her spiritual energy to channel into her revolver and go straight into the Youkai's head, killing him instantly. Sighing softly to herself, the young woman holstered her weapon as she turned around and knelt over beside the shivering child. "Alright, Kido," she said gently, pulling the little girl's hands away from her damp face; for, after working in her career, the spiritualist was quite adept at dealing with frightened people, "You're perfectly safe now. Nobody is going to hurt you."

Surprisingly, the young child bounced back rather quickly as large brown orbs looked up to lock with cherry. "Thank you, Miss." She said softly, rubbing some of the remnant tears from her eyes. Successfully doing so, the little girl allowed a bright grin to adorn her face. "I'm Rin." She chirped brightly as if the whole incident involves her near death experience had never happened. **(A/N: You really gotta love it how well the little tike bounces back after scary situations. XD)**

Kaze blinked several times, a bit taken aback upon how quickly the child had recovered. "Rin huh? Cute name." she chuckled with a grin, "I'm Kaze." However, before the spiritualist could say anything else, she sensed a powerful Youkai presence heading their way and fast! "Rin, get behind me!" the young woman snapped, once again protectively placing herself in front of the small child.

Before the raven-haired female even had a chance to try and identify the newcomer, a large gold orb suddenly came to a screeching halt in front of them; instantly dissipating to reveal none other than Sesshomaru.

* * *

**With Sesshomaru/In the Woods  
**Standing inside his orb, Sesshomaru rushed to the place in which Rin's frightened scent was coming from. Imagine his surprise when, in his rush, the scent of fright from his ward vanished and the scent of the human female, who had been occupying his mind so much as of late, appeared.

Arriving upon the scene, the Daiyoukai dissipated his golden orb. Sure enough, there, standing protectively in front of Rin, was the latest member of Inuyasha's pack. Her dark red eyes showed surprise, as well as a slight bit of confusion, at his sudden appearance. Glancing over, the white-haired Inu instantly spotted the dead Youkai, no doubt the same one who had attacked Rin. The Oni was bound in a series of shadow-like chains and sustained a small bleeding hole in the middle of its forehead. _"Hn… I can sense no purifying power from the wound. As I suspected, this woman is not a miko." _He silently observed.

Peeking out from behind Kaze, Rin suddenly lunged forward. "Lord Sesshomaru!" the child squealed happily, glomping onto one of the male's legs.

Well, that was certainly unexpected for the young raven-haired spiritualist. _"So that little tike's with him, huh?"_ her mind reasoned.

"Rin." Sesshomaru said the name calmly with his ever so aloof and indifferent attitude before asking, "What happened?"

Detaching herself from her guardian's leg, the brown-eyed little girl looked up and replied, "Jaken was being mean to Rin and told Rin to go away. So, Rin went off to go play in the woods by herself. But when she decided to come back so she could greet Milord, Rin got lost. Then a really scary Youkai tried to eat Rin, and that's when Miss Kaze came in and saved her."

_"So the woman's name is Kaze." _His mind noted, also making a brief mental note to punish Jaken later for his idiotic transgressions. Finally, the golden-eyed Inu drew his gaze up to examine the female who had saved his ward. His molten eyes narrowed. She was far too mysterious and her aura, for being around a Youkai, was way too calm for his liking.

Kaze returned the Daiyoukai's piercing gaze with equal ferocity. However, seeing as the little girl was back with her 'guardian', the young woman saw no more need for her to stick around. She, herself, was about to break the staring contest went Rin decided to break it for her.

With a bright grin on her face, the child bounced over to stand in front of the raven-haired spiritualist and asked, "Would Miss Kaze like to help Rin catch some fish for breakfast?"

Breaking contact with Sesshomaru, the red-eyed female looked down so as to connect with chocolate brown orbs. _"Heh! Not like I'd mind but I get the feeling that Mr. Popsicle Butt wouldn't be all that agreeable." _Kaze thought wryly, _"Then again…" _"Sure Rin, I don't mind if it's okay with his lordship here." She said, nonchalantly shoving her hands into her pockets.

_"Strange… Most humans are usually terrified to even be in my presence." _The white-haired Inu's mind mulled over silently simultaneously narrowing his molten gold eyes, _"And yet this woman does not seem to care in the least."_

Whirling around so as to give her father figure her best puppy eyes, Rin begged, "Lord Sesshomaru, can Miss Kaze please come catch fish and eat breakfast with Rin?"

_"Hn. This will give me the chance to proceed with my interrogation." _The white-haired lord thought with satisfaction before inclining his head downward and replying, "Very well, Rin." Turning around he began to stalk back in the direction of camp. "Come." Sesshomaru ordered simply.

Rin squealed happily upon hearing her lord's positive response before spinning back around a grabbing the young spiritualist's hand. "Let's go!" she chirped merrily.

The raven-haired young woman grinned good naturedly down at the excited child. If only the unsuspecting spiritualist had known what wheels of fate this simple agreement had spun into action.

* * *

**With Kagome/Bone Eater's Well…  
**Climbing out of the well, Kagome grunted as she dragged her luggage over the edge. _"Man this thing is heavy!" _she mentally groaned, _"Hmm… I wonder, if I ask Inuyasha really nicely, if he will come back and carry it for me." _Deciding that it couldn't hurt to ask, the brown-eyed miko congratulated herself on her genius plan as she skipped back to Kaede's hut.

Upon arriving, the midnight-haired girl stepped in to be greeted by a just waking Inuyasha. Seeing that Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were still fast asleep, her voice was but a whisper as she said, "Morning, Inuyasha."

The white-haired hanyou's eyes flew open and instantly landed on the young girl. "Keh! Whatever…" he muttered; still somewhat upset after yesterday's events.

Kagome sighed softly. Seeing him now, she highly doubted that the youth would be interested in helping her carry her things. _"Hmm… Maybe Kaze'll be willing to help." _The midnight-haired miko mused silently. Turning around, the brown-eyed young woman was about to wake her cousin. Except… there was one problem.

_Kaze wasn't there!_

* * *

**Sesshomaru's Pack/At Camp  
**Jaken currently laid sprawled out and beaten to a lumpy pulp, compliments of his lord, as Kaze and Rin cheerfully munched on their roasted fish.

"Say, Miss Kaze?" Rin began after swallowing a rather large bite of trout.

"What's up, Kido?" the raven-haired female replied, giving the child her full attention.

"Rin was wondering. How is it that you killed that scary Youkai. Miss Kaze made it so he couldn't move and then put that thing in the middle of his head. What is it?" she inquired.

"That 'thing' as you called it is what's called a revolver, Rin." Kaze replied calmly, taking another bite of her smoking fish, "It's a type of gun."

"But guns make really loud noises." The child argued, "Miss Kaze's was really quiet."

"That's enough, Rin." Sesshomaru, who was lying up against a tree, interrupted; for, unknown to the two females, he had been paying close attention to what the young woman was saying. However, now it was time for the Daiyoukai to have his own private conversation with the strange mortal. Standing up, the Inu said, "There are things that this Sesshomaru wishes to discuss alone with this woman, Rin. It is time for you to sleep."

The little girl looked slightly disappointed but, never the less, got up, bid them both goodnight, and walked over to go sleep by Ah and Un.

"Come." He ordered simply, addressing Kaze before spinning on heels and stalking out of camp into the woods.

A slight tick appeared on the young woman's forehead. She really hated being ordered around, for along with being called or considered weak, it was one of her biggest pet peeves. None the less, the raven-haired girl stood up and followed the prickly male in front of her.

After walking for a bit, the golden-eyed male finally stopped and turned to face the irritated female who had been busying herself trying to glare holes in the back of his white haori. "Now," he stated with his usual arrogant air of authority, "You will answer this Sesshomaru's questions."

That was it! Just screw it! Nobody and she meant NOBODY got to just order her around like that. Her temper beginning to rise, Kaze put on her best defiant face before grinding out, "Look here pal, I couldn't care less about you being Lord Fluffy of Fluffy Palace, but ordering me around like some common underling ain't gonna get you nowhere."

At first, the western lord was shocked at her defiance but anger quickly replaced it. He had been tolerant of her insolence so far, (challenging eye contact, un-submissive aura, laid back attitude, etc.) but his patience had gone on long enough. Without warning, Sesshomaru lunged forward, grabbed her throat, and pinned the insolent female to the nearest tree. However, unfortunately for him, things didn't go quite as planned.

The Daiyoukai was unable to completely hide his surprise upon how fast the young woman's reflexes were. For at that moment, while he held her securely pinned by the throat, he could feel the cold steel of her revolver pressed against the base of his own throat; her index finger resting calmly on the trigger. Her aura was now completely changed, holding none of the anger that had resided just moments ago.

"Wench," he growled out, "Do not test this Sesshomaru. He will not hesitate to kill you if you prove unable to answer his questions." The white Inu had planned to say a few other things to the girl. However, he was forced to stop as, unexpectedly, his beast once again tried to get out upon hearing him threaten the girl.

**_"Do… n… ot… harm… her…"_**a barely audible voice suddenly cut into his thoughts.

"Is that so?" Kaze replied calmly, a confident smirk spreading across her face, "Just try it. You'll be dead before you can even flick a claw." Her defense switch had been flipped on and, when that happened, she could become practically a whole different person.

Sesshomaru just stared at her; refusing to allow the shock he felt show on his face. This mere mortal girl had just **dared him **to try and kill her. And she… was smiling?! Not only that but he could smell no fear from her, just pure calm confidence. Nor did neither her aura nor her eyes show any real hostility. Once again, only calm daring confidence!

**_"Do not… ha…rm… her!"_**the voice broke in again, a little more clearly.

The lord growled softly, directing it at the voice in his head. Oh, yes! He knew who that was. It was his beast, the purest rawest form of his being.

_"Silence, Beast!" _he snapped; somewhat surprised at what his beast was insinuating. After all, usually it was his beast who was the one determined to wreck havoc upon life. And now his beast… he himself, did not want this worthless mortal harmed?! Ridiculous!

"Well?" Kaze prompted, loosening her spirit energy restraints in preparation for the worst case scenario.

Sesshomaru's now red-tinged eyes narrowed dangerously as he now not only had to deal with this insolent wench but also his inner self. "Wench," he hissed lowly, "Do not be so foolish as to think that you, a mortal, could possibly harm this Sesshomaru with such pathetic attempts."

"You're a cocky one ain't ya?" the young spiritualist replied, smirking challengingly, "True enough, I'm not sure that an ordinary shot you would do you much harm, even if you were shot in the throat. However, I'll let you in on a little secret. I don't use bullets. I channel and shoot my spirit energy through this thing. Get the drift?"

The white-haired Inu's eyes widened ever so slightly as he felt the restraints concealing the young woman's spirit energy loosen. His gaze traveled downward somewhat so as to look at the gun resting against his throat. A frightening amount of powerful spiritual energy was being poured into the weapon as the raven-haired female waited for him to make a move. Well, now he knew just exactly how she'd killed that Oni. "You are not a miko." The Daiyoukai stated. Although, in truth, it was more of a question as he gave the girl a slightly bewildered look.

"No, I'm not." She stated calmly, "And though I do not have purifying abilities, I guarantee that a blast to the throat from my specific spirit energy will do the job."

_"Hn, of this I have no doubt." _Sesshomaru mused silently. Her pitch black aura radiated almost the same level as power as himself. Quite a shock, especially considering that she was a human. "What are you?" he demanded.

"Let me go and you'll find out!" Kaze snapped, her patience suddenly starting to wear thin. Not to mention it was getting somewhat difficult to breath.

The Daiyoukai gave the raven-haired female a calculating stare, taking in her scent in order to sense any deception. There was none and, though he hated to admit it, she was right in saying that approaching the matter like this was getting him nowhere. Loosening his hold, the white-haired Inu slowly backed up, simultaneously moving out of point-blank range of the young woman's energy-charged revolver. Ever so briefly, Sesshomaru remembered how his last approach of questioning the cherry-eyed female had gone. So, this time, he decided to take a **slightly **different route, "Now **woman**, this Sesshomaru has questions that he greatly wishes to be answered. First of all, what are you?" **(A/N: Notice this time he didn't address her as wench.)**

The raven-haired teenager looked at the bristling Youkai for several seconds before, languidly holstering her revolver, her defensive mode beginning to ware off. _"I get the feeling that that's the best I'm gonna get…" _she thought with sour amusement before leaning nonchalantly up against a tree and replying, "I'm a spiritualist."

_"A spiritualist?" _The Inu lord mulled over before demanding, "Explain."

"Alright, for instance: mikos and monks specialize mostly in the extermination of Youkai and spirits." Kaze began, "Spiritualists, however, are mediators. We specialize, not in exterminating, but pacifying and balancing out the existence between the three races of Youkai, spirits, and humans."

Sesshomaru raised a delicate eyebrow in interest. _"How interesting… So, instead of hunting down Youkai and simply defending humans she tries to balance out the existence between the two. Does this mean that even though she is mortal she does not despise my kind?" _he thought curiously. "Since you are not a miko, you do not have purifying powers." The white-haird Inu began questioning once again, "What is the power that your specific spiritual energy posse-"

"KAZE!"

**(A/N: Aww… Did poor wittle Sesshomawu get interrwupted? XD)**

A scathing glare appeared in Sesshomaru's eyes as Inuyasha suddenly dropped out of the sky to land in front of the raven-haired female. Drawing Tetsuaiga, the hanyou let out a low growl as his older half-brother before turning his head slightly and asking in a breathless voice, "Kaze, are you alright?!"

The young woman gave the white-haired youth a surprised look. She'd be lying to say she wasn't somewhat touched at his sudden display of concern. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" the spiritualist asked in a relaxed tone, folding her hand behind her head in an easy-going manner.

Inuyasha gave her an incredulous look before screeching, "Oh hell, I don't know! Maybe because you were standing here in front of the most cold-hearted bastard on the face of the earth who, chances are, was ABOUT TO KILL YOU!"

Okay, scratch being touched. Now she was really pissed. "Are you perhaps suggesting that I'm too weak to take care of myself?" Kaze asked with a frighteningly calm voice, an aura of doom beginning to surround her as she seemingly began to tower over the now quaking hanyou.

Inuyasha gave an audible gulp as he seemingly shrank under the intimidating female's glare. "N-Not at all." He stuttered, his bravado suddenly seeming to vanish into thin air.

Despite his previous anger, Sesshomaru could feel his own amusement at the situation begin to build as he watched his younger half-brother cower in front of the doomful mortal woman. _"That hanyou is a fool if he thinks that he could possibly match someone of her caliber." _He thought with a smirk.

"Inuyasha, Kaze!" a chorus of voices called out.

Three heads turned to see Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo running towards them at full speed. "Morning you guys!" the cherry-eyed girl called out cheerfully as the small group came to a halt beside her.

"Where have you been, Kaze?!" Kagome asked accusingly, "We were worried sick!"

The raven-haired spiritualist grinned sheepishly, holding her hands up in front of her in mock defense. "Sorry Kags. I just went to take a little morning walk that's all, and I just happened to bump into Sesshomaru here." She defended herself, a spark of amusement showing in her eyes at her cousin's panicked state.

If Kagome wasn't already stressed enough, the poor miko became even more panicked as her cousin fell into one of her habits of using familiar terms for other people's names; in this case, forgetting to add the 'lord' to Lord Sesshomaru. Glancing off to the side, the midnight-haired young woman could see 'Lord' Sesshomaru's eyes narrow dangerously.

Anger once again sparked in the Daiyoukai; for, calling him by his name only, signified that the raven-haired female standing behind his brother thought herself his equal. _"How dare a lowly mortal-"_

**_"That's because she i…s… our equal." _**His beast suddenly cut in, even more audible then in his previous interruptions.

_"SILENCE!" _he snarled silently. Why was it that this worthless mortal had stirred his beast so?! Just what was it about her that got him so riled up?! The damn human woman in front of him was so frustrating! She was defiant, stubborn, cocky, temperamental, fearless, and constantly did the exact opposite of what he expected! It was infuriating, and yet, the Inu's beast wouldn't let him kill her. WHY?!

"Well, Sesshomaru," Kaze interrupted the western lord's thoughts, "Shall we continue where we left off?"

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha shrieked, "You're can't be serious?!"

The female spiritualist twitched irritably, "For the love of… SIT!"

**WHAM!**

"Thank you very much, Inuyasha, but before you dropped in out nowhere, Sesshomaru and I were having a perfectly civil conversation!" she snapped, "SO BUZZ OFF!"

"Civil my ass…" the white-haired hanyou mumbled into the ground.

"This Sesshomaru will continue our discussion at a later time." The golden-eyed Inu stated suddenly, turning around a stalking away from the noisy group. For, suddenly, the idea of having to stare into those challenging cherry-red eyes while he asked his question didn't seem like the wisest decision. Especially since his beast was currently being so unruly.

The small pack watched the Daiyoukai lord depart with surprise etched on all their faces. Well, all faces except Kaze's. Her face simply held her usual mask of easy-going indifference.

The western lord's half-brother was probably the most shocked of them all. Only one thing was flickering across his mind, _"What the hell's eatin' him?"_

* * *

**There you have it! Sesshomaru's starting to have some difficulties with his inner-self, and trying to figure it out. Inuyasha has also noticed the change, especially since our Lord Fluffyness backed off so easily. Well, tell me what'cha think in the reviews! I REALLY love hearing from you guys! :D Also, pretty please follow and favorite while you're at it. See ya in the next chapter!**

**OTHER STORIES OF MINE TO CHECK OUT  
A Daiyoukai's Dance – Inuyasha – Sesshomaru X Kagome – ONESHOT  
Ouran Host Club Kitsune – Ouran High School Host Club – Haruhi Fujioka X Youkai OC  
Youkai or a Fairy – Hakushaku to Yousei – Lydia Carlton X Youkai OC**

**Rock Out!  
Kira**


	6. Chapter 6-Trouble Brews

**Whew! Sorry for the rather late update people! But after writing about half of the chapter I ran into writer's block. AN AUTHOR'S WORST ENEMY! Anywho… A big thank you to my four darling reviewers who reviewed my last chapter! COOKIES FOR YOU! Also, a big thanks to all the people who have favorited and/or followed this story. YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! Well, hope ya'all enjoy chapter 6!**

**BEFORE YOU READ: Now, as I said before, I WILL be following the basic Inuyasha plot. HOWEVER, that DOSEN'T mean I'm going to cover EVERY episode. I'll be writing out some of the episodes, but NOT all of them, and I'll also be keeping them in order. But don't expect them to be exactly as the anime goes, I mean we have Kaze now, after all; not to mention I might throw Sesshomaru in as well, even if he doesn't make an appearance in the anime. So, yeah… moving on!**

**Terms to know…  
Daiyoukai – Great Demon  
Youkai – Demon  
Hanyou – Half Demon  
Miko – Priestess  
Taijiya – Demon Slayer  
Inu – Dog**

* * *

**Chapter 6-Trouble Brews**

**Inuyasha's Pack/In the Woods…**  
The small pack watched in utter silence as the Daiyoukai lord vanished into the woods. _"Five, four, three, two," _Kaze counted down in her head, _"One..."_

"Kaze, what on earth happened here?!" Sango asked; a worried expression etched on her face.

"Well-"

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Kagome inquired, scanning her cousin for injuries.

"No, bu-"

"Keh! I'm surprised the bastard didn't kill you!" Inuyasha snarled, "Why didn't you call us for help?!"

"Cause I didn't ne-"

"Maybe Lord Sesshomaru sought out our dear Kaze for 'other' purposes besides that of what you are all thinking." A certain lecherous monk put in, perverted thoughts written all over his face.

A tick appeared on the young spiritualist's forehead as her eye twitched in irritation at the last comment. _"Damnit! I can't even get a word in edgewise!" _she silently fumed.

**BONK!**

"Don't you ever think of anything else, you lecher?!" the taijiya snapped after clobbering said lecher with her Hiraikotsu.

"Kagome, what did Miroku mean by that?" Shippo asked innocently, looking up at his mother-figure.

"Umm… don't worry about it. Okay, Shippo?" the miko replied, sweat-dropping a bit.

"WILL ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP?!" the raven-haired female roared, finally losing patience with the group of idiots. Seeing that she finally had everyone's attention she ground out, "In answer to Sango's question, Lord Fluffy-Ass just wanted to ask me some VERY simple questions. THAT'S IT! In answer to Kags question, I – AM – FINE! And in answer to our royal 'I Have a Stick Shoved Up My Ass', I didn't call you because I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF! AND YOU!" the frightening young woman hissed, whirling around to pin Miroku with her seething glare, "If you EVER insinuate something like that about me again, I SWEAR on my LIFE I will CASTRATE you!"

By this time, the whole-entire little pack, minus Kagome, was sweating up a storm; little bead drops running like a small waterfall down the back of their heads.

"Any other questions?" Kaze dared; eyes narrowing, warning of the doom that would follow if anyone were to speak up. "No?" she asked, before falling back into her normal cheery self. "Good." The young woman chirped with a bright grin, "Now let's go get some breakfast cause, I don't know about you, but I'm starved!"

The stunned little shard-hunting party watched in shock as Kaze went from a red-eyed, angry rage monster back to her normal cheery self at the flip of a coin. Inuyasha still looked like he was trying to collect himself from the sudden mood change, "What… just…"

"You'll get used to it." Kagome chuckled with a shrug before taking off after her cousin, "Hey, Kaze, wait for me!"

* * *

**With Naraku/Naraku's Castle…  
**"What is it, Kanna?" the dark spider hanyou asked the young white-clad child standing in his doorway, "I did not summon you."

"You have a new enemy, Lord Naraku." The young girl replied in her normal empty voice while holding up her mirror so that her master could peer into its depths.

Looking into the mirror, Naraku's crimson eyes narrowed to dangerous slits at what he saw. In the mirror was Kagome, but what bothered the evil hanyou was the strange young woman walking along side of her. Like the miko she was dressed in strange clothes, but instead had shoulder length raven-black hair and dark-red eyes. Suddenly, it seemed as if those dark-ruby eyes were staring right at him and, a moment later, the mirror went blank. The spider hanyou's blood-colored eyes widened with surprise. "What just happened?" he demanded, turning his accusing glare on Kanna.

"How strange." The soulless child murmured emotionlessly, looking at her now empty mirror, "It seems she has blocked the mirrors ability to see her."

_"Blocked Kanna's mirror?!" _Naraku repeated in shock, _"Just who the hell was that woman?"_

* * *

**With Kaze and Kagome/In the Woods…  
**Kaze's head snapped up as she felt unfamiliar and unfriendly eyes upon her. Her own dark red orbs narrowing dangerously, the raven-haired spiritualist flared out her own energy in hopes of finding the spy. She found none. However, she **did** find a strange demonic aura, almost like a thread connecting the space around her and Kagome to some unknown location. _"Hmm… Better safe than sorry." _The young woman decided, and with that, she re-focused her own spiritual energy and quickly severed the connection.

"Kaze?" Kagome inquired worriedly, having backtracked a few feet in order to face her now stilled cousin.

The raven-haired girl snapped out of her concentration and gave the miko an odd look, "Huh? What?"

The midnight-haired miko gazed at Kaze with concern well written on her face. "Are you okay?" she asked softly pausing before continuing, "You're sure Sesshomaru didn't hurt you?"

Blinking in surprise, Kaze hurried to assure her best friend. "No, Kags!" she insisted, "I'm totally unharmed! I just…" the spiritualist paused, "I thought I felt someone watching us is all."

Now it was Kagome's turn to be surprised. "You thought someone was watching us?" the brown-eyed teenager repeated.

"Yeah, but they weren't actually here." The red-eyed female explained, "It was kinda like a demonic thread connecting the space here around us to somewhere else."

Chocolate orbs widened in shock, _"Could it have been Kanna using her mirror? Or even worse, Naraku himself?! What if they now already know about Kaze?!"_

"Don't worry though," the raven-haired teenager continued, snapping her cousin out of her thoughts, "I severed the connection."

Kagome looked taken aback, _"She severed it?!"_

"HEY, KAGOME!"

The cousin's spun around to see Inuyasha stomping up towards them, "Damnit wen-" the golden-eyed youth paused upon being the receiver of another one of Kaze's death glares, "I mean Kagome… How many times have I told you not to run off like that?!"

The miko sighed softly, "Inuyasha, Kaze is with me so I'm fine."

The hanyou was about to retort when Kaze decided to put her two bits sense in. "She's right, Inuyasha. With my senses, it's not possible for someone to sneak up on me. However," she paused, "a couple of minutes ago, I sensed someone watching us and when I spread out my spirit energy I found what could be described as almost a demonic thread of energy."

Inuyasha froze in his tracks. "That sounds like Kanna's mirror!" he gasped.

"Kanna?" the raven-haired spiritualist inquired.

"Yes." Miroku suddenly cut in as he, Sango, and Shippo approached, "Kanna is one of Naraku's incarnations."

"I see." The red-eyed young woman replied thoughtfully, "More trouble…"

* * *

**With Sesshomaru/In the Woods…  
**Sesshomaru marched irritably back through the woods. If one didn't know better, they might think he was stomping along on his way. Why had his beast acted up the way it did?! The Daiyoukai lord could not even begin to fathom what possible interest his inner self could have seen in the mortal. Okay, maybe he could, sort of, but he sure as hell wasn't about to admit it! He'd just have to stay away from her, that's all. Yes, the best plan of action would be to simply just avoid the strange and infuriating female all together.

By the time the western lord arrived back in camp, he'd finally put a lid on his beast and shut it back up, although he still felt restless on the inside.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken squealed upon seeing his master walk into camp, "You've returned!"

Not bothering to grace the Kappa's annoying outburst with an answer, the white-haired Inu turned to see that his ward was still engrossed in her morning nap. He would wake her soon, Sesshomaru decided. And then, they would be on their way.

* * *

**_Later That Evening  
_****With Naraku/Naraku's Castle…  
**"So, Tsubaki, do we have a deal?" the spider hanyou inquired, holding out a fragment of the Shikon Jewel to the dark miko, "All you have to do, on top of dealing with Inuyasha's miko, is make sure that that strange raven-haired woman is destroyed."

Kagura, who was standing silently in the doorway, watched the exchange with interest, _"So, Inuyasha has acquired a new ally?"_

"Indeed." Tsubaki cackled evilly as she took the Jewel into her hands, "I shall make sure all three of the wretches meet their end."

* * *

**Uh Oh! Naraku is sending out the dark priestess to go after you know who! Not to mention Sesshomaru's gettin' a bit antsy. LOL! Now, don't go thinkin' that Sesshy's gonna take a 'romantic' interest in Kaze any time soon. First thing he's gotta do is figure it out himself. XD Well, hope you enjoyed chapter 6! Now please, please, PLEASE review! I really need reviews to be inspired to write! Also, please follow and favorite as well. :) See you in the next chapter!**

**-NEW STORY-  
Byakuya's Story: Tales of the Past - Bleach - Young Byakuya X OC - DRABBLES**

**Rock Out!  
Kira**


	7. Chapter 7-The Serpent's Bite

**Tadaa! *opens curtain* Here's chapter 7 my beautiful fans! :D But first, cookies for my five AWESOME reviewers wolf girl4797, sangoscourage, ArmyRoseAlice, Emzy2k11 and Reader559! YOU GUYS/GIRLS ARE THE BEST! Also, a big thanks to all the people who have either favorited and/or followed this story. Thank you SO much! Hope you all enjoy chapter 7!**

**BEFORE YOU READ: Just another reminder, in this story there WILL be some scenes that you will recognize from the anime. But, since Kaze is here now, I promise that they'll be greatly different from the anime. All the same, I will try and avoid putting in exact anime scenes as much as possible. I mean, you guys have seen the anime so why would you need to read it as well, right?**

**Terms to know…  
Kami – God  
Hanyou – Half Demon  
Miko – Priestess  
Taijiya – Demon Slayer  
Kitsune – Fox**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha, the Inuyasha plot, NOR the Inuyasha characters. I only own my own OC Kaze Hijikata, any other OCs created along the way, and any part of the plot NOT a part of the Inuyasha anime or manga. I do, however, own this fanfic right here and I'd like to keep it that way.**

* * *

**Chapter 7-The Serpent's Bite**

**Inuyasha's Pack/Kaede's Hut  
**Silence ensured over the small shard-hunting party as they ate; each pondering over the fact that Naraku had probably been spying on them yet again. Everyone except Kaze seemed deeply troubled by the event and, to be perfectly honest, all the silence was beginning to wear on her.

"Sooo," she began, practically desperate to make conversation, "You said that this Kanna was one on Naraku's incarnations. Kagome already explained to me how that worked, but she didn't list them off for me."

"Well, other than Kanna, the only other living one we know of is Kagura." Inuyasha stated, "She's a wind sorceress."

Kaze mulled over the information she was given, "I see."

_SILENCE…_

"Umm… So, Kaze," Shippo began tentatively, trying to break through the tense atmosphere, "are you going to be traveling with us as we search for sacred jewel shards?"

"Hmm…" the spiritualist was silent for several seconds as she looked over at the kitsune kit, "Yeah, I suppose I will. At least, I don't see why not."

"That's good." A certain white-haired hanyou said offhandedly, "It'll be helpful having someone as strong as you around during a battle, that's for sure."

"Inuyasha…" Miroku trailed off in surprise as the white-haired youth's praising words. Even Kaze seemed taken aback by the hanyou's statement.

"Keh! I'm just saying!" Inuyasha snapped, becoming defensive as he noticed everyone's attention being directed at him, "So, don't go all getting the wrong idea or something!"

Everyone, including the raven-haired spiritualist, chuckled at Inuyasha's reaction. It seemed the gruff male was beginning to except Kaze into his pack as one of his own. Suddenly, a piercing scream sounded from the corner of the small building.

"AHHH!"

All heads turned to see Kagome rummaging frantically through her bags. "What's wrong, Kags?" her cousin asked worriedly.

"Oh, no!" the miko cried desperately, "I forgot to pack my math book to study, and we have a big exam coming up soon too! I'm gonna have to run back and get it!"

The raven-haired spiritualist raised a bemused eyebrow, _"She actually brings her school work along and studies here?"_

"Don't be stupid, Kagome!" Inuyasha snapped, moving into a standing position, "With the threat of Naraku hatching some new plan, it's too dangerous for you to go ANYWHERE alone!"

"Bu-"

"Inuyasha's right, Kagome." Kaze interjected with a serious expression, being just quick enough the catch the grateful look that the hanyou shot her way, "It's too dangerous for you to go by yourself. Now, stop being stubborn and let Inuyasha accompany you."

The midnight-haired girl sighed in defeat. "Alright, you two win. Let's go, Inuyasha." She called out while exiting the hut.

The white-haired youth snorted as he followed the young female, "Keh! I was just waiting on you."

Kaze along with the rest of the small group watched as the bickering couple exited the hut. A smirk formed on the spiritualist's face once the two were gone. "They go well together, don't you think?" she asked out loud to nobody in particular.

"You really think so?" the taijiya asked curiously, "That's the last thing I expected to hear you say, seeing as how protective you seem to be over Kagome."

The raven-haired girl let out a small laugh, "Maybe so, but Kagome's always been such a good girl. I think it's good for her to finally have someone who can ruffle her feathers a bit."

Sango chuckled at that, while Miroku allowed an amused smile to adorn his face. "So what about you?" the monk asked with a lecherous grin on his face, "What might be currently happen in your love life, Miss Kaze?"

A certain young woman sitting beside the monk got a murderous glint in her eyes, while Kaze just snorted, "Pfft! Nonexistent, that's what." She paused, pointedly directing her next comment at Miroku, "And that's how it's going to stay."

The murderous glint left the taijiya's eyes as she gave the raven-haired spiritualist a surprised look. "I understand things are different in you and Kagome's time." She stated, "But haven't you ever considered marrying and having a family."

"Nope!" Kaze replied with an indifferent air, "In my line of work, I ain't got time for that. Also, most older men in my era are looking for a quiet, humble, and obedient wife to settle down with while most young guys are looking for a hot babe to have fun with. I don't qualify as neither of those so I haven't exactly had many suitors. Most men aren't interested in gals like me. Plus, a lot of people tend to find me… a bit strange, with my red eyes and all."

Sango nodded in understanding. Being different was never easy, and the taijiya guessed that, even though the spiritualist didn't let on, life had probably been hard for the girl growing up. She just seemed to have that feel about her, like she'd been through some tough times.

"Soooo…" the red-eyed girl began slowly after several minutes of silence had passed, "What about you Sango? What's your love life like these days?"

The taijiya blushed a deep red, "M-Me?"

"Hey!" Miroku interrupted, "Why didn't you ask about my love life? I'm the one who asked about yours."

"Hmph! Cause I already know what's going on in yours, idiot." Kaze huffed, "You chase anything female with two legs, two boobs, and two buns."

**(A/N: HAHA! I laughed when I wrote that part. XD)**

Sango's eyes brown eyes widened in surprise as her cheeks flushed pink at the raven-haired girl's bluntness in speech.

"That is not true in the least!" the monk retorted.

"Pfft… riiiight!" the raven-haired female replied sarcastically.

"It isn't!" he insisted.

"Oh, really? Hate to tell you this, but actions speak a lot louder than words, Miroku." Kaze stated.

Sango gave the raven-haired girl a curious look before freezing as she felt someone stroking her rear.

"See what I mean?" the ruby-eyed female said smugly.

**BONK! WHACK! CLONK!**

"YOU LECHEROUS MONK!"

* * *

**With Kagome and Inuyasha/Bone Eater's Well…  
**Kagome climbed back up out of the Bone Eater's well, math book securely in place. She felt a little bad for not staying and chatting with her family, but the girl knew she needed to return as soon as possible. Climbing up the wall, it wasn't very long before she reached the edge as she swung her foot over. The miko was just stepping down when…

"Ouch!" she yelped, as when she put her foot down, it felt as if something had bit her.

"Hey, Kagome, what happened?" Inuyasha shouted as he jumped up and out of the well's depths.

"It felt like something bit me." The miko replied, a confused look on her face. But, as she briefly removed her shoe to examine the offended flesh, she couldn't find hide-nor-hair of any trace of a mark. "Huh," she shrugged, hoping off of the well edge, "Guess I must have imagined it."

* * *

**Inuyasha's Pack/Kaede's Hut…  
**Kaze perked up as she sensed her cousin's presence approaching, temporarily distracting her from the entertaining show of watching Sango beat the living crap out of a certain lecherous monk.

"I'm back everybody!" Kagome called out cheerfully as she and Inuyasha entered the hut.

"Oh, welcome back, Kagome!" the taijiya greeted her, dropping a rather lumpy Miroku to the floor.

"Thanks! Hay Kaze, I'm-" the young miko paused as she spotted her cousin seemingly scrutinizing her with brilliant red eyes, "Umm… Kaze?"

Kagome's words fell on deaf ears as the spiritualist continued studying her cousin. Something was wrong, very wrong, but the raven-haired girl just couldn't put her finger on it. It was as if she could suddenly feel a deep darkness radiating off of the girl. "Kagome," she began, "did something happen?"

The midnight-haired girl gave her cousin a bewildered look, "Like what?"

"Anything." Kaze stated matter-of-factly.

"N-No." the miko stuttered, confusion shining in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Wait!" Inuyasha interrupted, "Didn't you say you thought something bit you?"

"Yeah, but-" Kagome began.

"Show me." The raven-haired spiritualist demanded.

Now too worried to argue, the young high-schooler promptly showed the ruby-eyed female the place she thought she had been bitten.

Kaze traced the small portion of flesh with expert hands. Her eyes widening greatly as she found the source of the darkness that she'd sensed earlier. "Kagome," she asked tensely, "did you see what bit you?"

Kagome shook her head, for she had seen nothing; only felt the pain of the infliction.

"Why, what's going on?" Sango asked, worry ringing clearly in her tone of voice.

The red-eyed female looked up solemnly from her careful examination, "Kagome's been bitten by a Shikigami."

"A Shikigami?" Miroku repeated.

"Yes." The spiritualist replied, voice laced with barely suppressed panic. _"Just why would a Shikigami attack Kagome?! She's a miko for Kami's sake! Unless…" _she mulled over in her mind, _"Unless someone, another miko, was trying to place a curse on her!"_

"Kaze, look!" Kagome suddenly exclaimed.

The raven-haired girl's head snapped back over to her cousin. Her eyes widening with shock as she found herself staring at Kagome's jewel shards. They'd turned black!

"What the-" the red-eyed girl began.

Suddenly, the glass vile in which they were stashed in shattered as the shards moved on their own accord and instantly imbedded themselves in the young miko's neck before anyone else had a chance to react. Chocolate orbs widened in pain as the midnight-haired girl fell over unconscious.

Kaze's eyes flickered with panic, "KAGOME!"

* * *

**MWAHAHA! Cliff-hanger! What's Kaze gonna do now? How's she gonna react to her closest friend getting hurt? I know, I'm terrible aren't I? LOL! Anyways... Hope you enjoyed the chapter and are looking forward to the next one. :) Now, pwease, pwease, PWEASE review! I REALLY need reviews if I'm to be inspired to continue writing! Also, please follow and favorite this story as well. And don't worry, Sesshy-chan will be coming back REALLY soon! ;) See ya'all in the next chapter!**

**NEW STORY TO CHECK OUT!  
Symbol of the Dog - Inuyasha - Sesshomaru X OC**

**Rock Out!  
Kira**


	8. Chapter 8-A Dark Hour

**WHOOT! What's it been, three days since I posted the last chapter? FASTEST UPDATE EVAAA! *Bobs Head* Uh huh, oh yeah, uh huh, oh YEAH! *opens up arms* Now praise me my lovelies, praise me! MWAHAHAHA! **

**Sesshomaru: Kira…**

**Oh, yeah… Ahem! *coughs* Anyhooo… Slices of cake and a big thanks to my seven lovely reviewers: scpeede, Transformers' BABY, sangoscourage, AmyRoseAlice, Emzy2k11, Enlightened Tenshi, and Valerie Michaelis! YOU'RE THE BEST! Also, a big thanks to all the people who have either favorited and/or followed this story. Hope you enjoy chapter 8!**

**Terms to know…  
Daiyoukai – Great Demon  
Youkai – Demon  
Hanyou – Half Demon  
Miko – Priestess  
Taijiya – Demon Slayer  
Inu – Dog  
Kitsune – Fox  
Kappa – Toad like Demon**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha, the Inuyasha plot, NOR the Inuyasha characters. I only own my own OC Kaze Hijikata, any other OCs created along the way, and any part of the plot NOT a part of the Inuyasha anime or manga. This fanfic, however, is MINE and I'd like to keep it that way.**

* * *

**Chapter 8-A Dark Hour**

**Inuyasha's Pack/Kaede's Hut**  
"Kagome!" Kaze yelled, eyes wide as her cousin fell unconscious to the floor.

"What happened to her?!" Sango gasped.

The raven-haired spiritualist moved over and studied her cousin carefully. The black jewel shards were imbedded deep into the young woman's throat. _"I-I can't purify them." _Kaze realized with horror, for she was a spiritualist not a miko, therefore she lacked any purification abilites. A shadow passed over the young female's eyes as she realized this fact.

"Damnit!" Inuyasha cursed, his golden eyes wide with panic as he too moved over to sit by the unconscious form of Kagome, "Do something!"

"Calm down, Inuyasha." Miroku tried to sooth the hanyou, though his own violet eyes clearly showed the anxiousness he felt.

"Shut it, Miroku!" the white-haired youth snarled, "If we don't do something fast than-"

"Both of you, shut up and get it together." Kaze suddenly hissed, a vicious tone lacing her voice.

Both males visible flinched at the frighteningly cold voice that assaulted their ears, even Sango seemed taken aback at the raven-haired female's sudden change in personality. The spiritualist's now revealed red eyes had turned to chips of deadly blood-colored ice as her pitch black aura let off a frightening killing intent.

_Cold… Malicious… Deadly…_

Worry flickered in the taijiya's eyes, "Kaze?"

"Go get Kaede." The sixteen year old ordered coldly, "Now."

Sango wasted no time in following the raven-haired girl's orders. She couldn't help but almost, ALMOST feel a bit scared for the person who'd done this to Kagome. The taijiya had no doubt that if Kaze ever got her hands on them, that they would no doubt meet a painful ending.

"You two," the red-eyed young woman addressed Inuyasha and Miroku, "go get some cold water."

"Bu-" Inuyasha tried to argue.

"Now!" Kaze snarled.

The two males were out the door in an instant, both agreeing that if they wanted to live they'd best do what they were told.

"Kaze?" Shippo began hesitantly after the Inuyasha and Miroku had departed.

The raven-haired spiritualist look down at the small kitsune kit clinging to her sleeve. Her icy eyes softened a bit upon seeing the tears well up in the brown-haired child's eyes. "What is it, Shippo?" she asked, forcing her voice to stay calm.

"Will… Will Kagome be okay?" the kit asked in a trembling voice.

"I don't know, Shippo." Kaze said quietly, her heart wrenching at the thought of something happening to her closest friend, "At this point, I can't be sure."

It was about this time that Sango arrived with the elderly miko in tow. "Sango hath informed me of what happened." Kaede said as she sat down beside Kaze and the unconscious Kagome, "But perhaps ye can tell me in detail?"

"Kagome was bitten by a dark Shikigami. Judging by the dark aura, I'm fairly sure it was snake Shikigami." The young female explained, "After that, the sacred jewel shards suddenly became tainted. Then, the vile containing them shattered and they moved on their own accord and imbedded themselves into Kagome's neck."

"A dark snake Shikigami, ye says?" the old woman asked in shock.

"Yes." The spiritualist replied.

_"Could it be… no, there's no way!" _Kaede mulled over with disbelief.

"Kaede," Kaze began, snapping the old miko out of her thoughts, "You are a miko, are you not? Perhaps you can purify the jewel shards. I'm afraid someone is trying to use them to place a curse of some sort."

The elderly miko closed her eyes, pain piercing through her gentle heart. "No child, I cannot. I'm afraid my purification powers are not nearly enough to purify the sacred jewel shards." She spoke, ashamed of her helplessness.

The red-eyed girl could feel every drop of blood in her body turn cold. _"Damnit!" _she mentally cursed. It looked like she was left with no other option, at least until they could figure out how to remove the jewel shards without killing the girl.

"Kaze, we're back!" Inuyasha shouted; panting as he and Miroku charged in, each carrying a pail of cold water.

"Good." The spiritualist stated calmly before ordering, "Set in over here beside me and then get your asses out of here." She paused before adding somberly, "I'm going to temporarily seal the power of the shards."

Miroku's eyes widened with shock as he set down the pail of water, "You can do that?!"

"Yes." Kaze replied calmly, though she sure as hell didn't feel calm at the moment, "Usually it would not be possible, but since they're imbedded in Kagome, I can utilize her miko powers alongside my own spiritual power to temporarily seal the shards. Unfortunately," she added, "it will also prevent Kagome from waking up, keeping her unconscious until the seal is lifted. All the same, it will buy us some time to think up a plan."

"I see." The monk replied, astonished at the level of skill the young woman possessed. Deciding that it would be best to give the spiritualist some room to work, he turned to face Inuyasha who was currently pacing restlessly back in forth in the small hut. "Inuyasha," Miroku began, "come on. We need to give her some space to work."

Inuyasha gave the violet-eyes man a disbelieving look, he looked like he was about to argue when Kaze stopped him.

"Go, Inuyasha." She spoke quietly, "I'll look after Kagome. Trust me."

Golden eyes locked with red as the two seemed to reach a mutual understanding between one another. "Okay. Let's go, Miroku, Sango, Shippo." The hanyou ordered, turning around to march out of the small hut. Pausing, he turned and faced the raven-haired spiritualist one last time, "Take care of her."

"I will." Kaze promised the white-haired youth, managing to force out a weak smile.

Nodding, Inuyasha as well as the rest of the small pack departed. _"Now…" _the raven-haired spiritualist decided. Concentrating her spiritual energy, Kaze made a strange hand symbol as she let her own aura reach out to caress Kagome's. The red-eyed female's brow scrunched up in concentration as she focused on her task. She could feel the darkness trying to consume the young miko and it needed to be stopped!

Kaede watched in fascination as the raven-haired young woman began to chant something under her breath. Slowly, the old woman could feel the power of the shards dissipating as the seal was put in place. Despite the grave situation, a small smile formed on the elderly miko's face as she watched the spiritualist work, _"Kagome is a lucky child to have someone, such as Kaze, for a friend."_

* * *

**Sesshomaru's Pack/In the Woods…  
**The western lord came to a standstill as a familiarly vile stench washed over him. "Naraku!" Sesshomaru hissed the word venomously.

"M-Milord?" Jaken inquired nervously.

_"Hn… No, it is not Naraku whose scent I smell. His scent lingers, but it is the scent of a miko; a dark miko, in which I am smelling." _The Daiyoukai surmised. Now what was he supposed to do? He had decided that for the time being he would do everything possible to avoid the infuriating female spiritualist, due to his beast's suddenly unruly behavior. However, the scent of the dark miko, as well as Naraku, was coming from the same general direction as his younger brother's pack.

"L-Lord Sesshomaru?" the Kappa asked again, becoming more nervous by the second as his lord continued to remain silent.

A soft growl escaped the white-haired Inu's throat as he mulled over his options. If he went back, he could rip apart that dark miko and demand the location of that filth Naraku. However, heading back he would also risk the chance of bumping into the strange mortal woman again. Golden eyes narrowed with furry as the Inu realized that he, the great Sesshomaru was actually trying to avoid a mere worthless mortal! Since when had he be so unable to control his own inner self?!

"NEVER!" the Daiyoukai snarled out loud as he instantly whirled around and began storming back towards where he'd come from.

Little did he notice the small form of Jaken, who had passed out from fear upon his lord's sudden outburst. The small Kappa lay stretched out, passed out on the ground; his soul just beginning to part from his small, toad-like body.

"Oh, Master Jaken!" Rin sung in a sing-song voice, completely unaffected by her lord's sudden fit of rage as she poked the small Youkai, "If you don't hurry, Lord Sesshomaru's going to leave you behind again."

The phrase worked like a charm as Jaken instantly flew out of his temporarily unconscious state before bounding off after his master, "WAIT FOR ME, LORD SESSHOMARU!"

* * *

**With Kaze/Kaede's Hut…  
**"Alright." Kaze stated frigidly as she stood up, "The dark sacred jewel shard's power has been temporarily sealed. I'm afraid that's all I can do for now."

Kaede nodded, giving the young spiritualist a worried look. The young female looked as if she was about to murder someone, specifically whoever had placed such a terrible curse on the young miko. If nothing else, the elderly woman had learned one thing, and that was, in Kaze's eyes, hurting Kagome was the ultimate taboo.

"Kaede," the red-eyed female addressed the old miko, "do you have any idea who could have done this?"

The old woman flinched, for she'd seen that question coming from miles away. The only thing was, she slightly feared just what the vengeful spiritualist would do once she had the information. "I do have an idea." Kaede stated, "It is unexpected, but I believe this be the work of the dark miko, Tsubaki."

"Tsubaki?" Kaze asked, her eyes narrowed to murderously dangerous slits.

The elderly miko almost flinched back again at the amount of killing aura radiating from the young female in front of her. "Yes," she replied, "Tsubaki was once more or less a rival to my elder sister, Kikyo. But unlike Kikyo, Tsubaki was very ambitious and self-centered. However…" Kaede paused, "it is almost inconceivable that she is still alive, let alone this powerful."

"Stranger things have happened." The raven-haired spiritualist spoke in a deadly calm voice, "Now, where's Inuyasha?"

Kaede gave the young woman a nervous look, unsure of what she was going to do once she found the hanyou. But still, the old miko told her none-the-less, "The pup is outside, I believe over by the old tree.

"Thank you." Kaze said as she walked out, "Please look after Kagome for the time being."

"Indeed, Child, I shall." The old miko replied.

* * *

**With Tsubaki/In an Old Hut in the Woods…  
**"Why? Why isn't it working?!" the dark miko hissed furiously. For, by using the dark jewel shards planted in the girl's body as well as her stolen blood, Tsubaki should be able to control the girl at will! "What happened?!" the silver-haired woman snarled.

Carefully reciting some chants, Tsubaki hunted to find the source of her troubles. Her blue eyes widened in shock as she came across a seal, binding the tainted jewel shards power.

_"Who could have done this?!" _she wondered in astonishment, _"Impossible! This is the work of a spiritualist! Naraku never mentioned one to me! Unless…" _the dark miko paused, _"it was that other wench I was supposed destroy." _

Well, Tsubaki decided it really didn't matter at that point. All she had to do was break the seal and all would proceed as planned.

* * *

**With Kaze/In the Village…  
**"Inuyasha." Kaze began as she approached the sulking hanyou.

_SILENCE…_

No answer was heard as Inuyasha stood with his eyes shaded underneath one of the village trees.

"Hey, Inuyasha?" the spiritualist asked again.

"I'm sorry." Was the quiet answer.

"Huh?" she replied.

"I'm sorry." The hanyou's voice shook as he spoke to the cousin of the girl he loved, "I was right there with her and yet I…" Inuyasha paused as his voice cracked, "I didn't protect her!"

**CRACK!**

The white-haired youth's fist slammed into the tree as he trembled with a mixture of pain, frustration, and furry. "Damnit!" he cursed out loud.

"Blaming yourself right now won't help solve anything, Inuyasha." Kaze spoke in a calm soothing tone, "Don't think I don't know how you feel, for I'm quite aware that Kagome means just as much to you as she does to me. But what's done is done. Right now, what we need to do is come up with a way to save her. Got it?"

Golden-eyes stared at the raven-haired spiritualist in shock. He's half expected the girl to outright try and kill him for his inability to protect Kagome, but it almost seemed as if she was… trying to comfort him!

"Got it?" the red-eyed female repeated herself, just a tad bit more demanding.

"Yeah." Inuyasha replied, his golden eyes hardening with determination.

A ghost of a smile appeared Kaze's face. "Good. Now let's go." She ordered, turning around to leave.

"Thank you, Kaze." The hanyou said quietly as he followed the young female's retreating figure.

The smile on the raven-haired spiritualist's face grew as her sharp red eyes softened a bit. She was just about to turn around and tease the mutt for falling so far out of character when a sudden jolt stopped her in her tracks.

_Someone had broken her seal!_

Kaze's pace instantly turned into a mad dash as she fled towards the old miko's hut. Upon entering the small building, imagine the red-eyed females surprise to find her cousin up and awake. "K-Kagome?" she asked tentatively to the girl who currently had her back to the raven-haired spiritualist. Something was wrong, really wrong.

Kagome turned around to face the person whose voice had called out to her. The miko's eyes were blank and cold as she turned to face her cousin. _"Kill her." _A sinister, female voice ordered inside of her head.

"Kagome, what's-" the raven-haired spiritualist began.

"Die." The midnight-haired girl stated emotionlessly, suddenly picking up her bow and arrows and firing off a shot at Kaze.

Red eyes widened with shock as her cousin attacked, _"Shit!"_

* * *

**MWHAHAHA! Another cliff-hanger! LOL, I know, I'm terrible aren't I? XD Well, seems Kaze and Inuyasha have come to a sort of understanding with one another and Sesshy-chan is about to remake an entrance. Lots to look forward to! :D Anyways, I really hope you enjoyed chapter 8. Now, pwease, pwease, PWEASE reveiw! I can't even begin to tell you how much it means to me when I read your reviews. Seriously, it means the WORLD to me to know you guys/girls are enjoying my work! :) Not only that, but I'm making it a practice to start replying to ALL reviews! Also, please follow and favorite if you're enjoying this story. Once again, thank you SO much for all the support for this story! See ya'all in the next chapter! **

**Rock Out!  
Kira**


	9. Chapter 9-Risky Moves

**Well, here's the new chapter! Thanks all for waiting, and also, cookies for my nine AWESOME reviewers: AmyRoseAlice, scpeede, sangoscourage, VampireSiren, Emzy2k11, Reader559, wolf girl 4797, tirian and Transformers' BABY! YOU'RE THE BEST! Also, a big thank you to all the people who have already favorited and/or followed this story. I really appreciate all the support ya'all! :D Hope you enjoy chapter 9!**

**BEFORE YOU READ: Like I've said before, there WILL be some points in this fanfic in which I'll be writing out some of the episodes with Kaze in them. However, they will be few as I prefer to write out my own scenes. But when I DO write out episodes (like the dark priestess arc) they are for SPECIFIC reasons. For example, I'm doing the dark priestess arc so you can all get a better grasp of Kaze's abilities as well as her relationship with Kagome. Oh, and one more thing, Kikyo will NOT be making an appearance in this arc. Sowwy! :3  
**

**Terms to know…  
Daiyoukai – Great Demon  
Hanyou – Half Demon  
Miko – Priestess  
Taijiya – Demon Slayer  
Inu – Dog  
Kappa – Toad**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha, the Inuyasha plot, NOR the Inuyasha characters. I only own my own OC Kaze Hijikata, any other OCs created along the way, and any part of the plot NOT a part of the Inuyasha anime or manga. This fanfic, however, is MINE and I'd like to keep it that way.**

* * *

**Chapter 9-Risky Moves**

**With Kaze/Kaede's Hut…**

Red eyes widened with shock as her cousin attacked, _"Shit!"_

**THWACK!**

Dodging just in time, Kaze barely managed to avoid the miko's arrow as it whizzed by and planted itself in the wooden door frame, right where her head had previously been. _"Damnit!" _the spiritualist mentally cursed, for it was easy for her keen eyes to see that Kagome was clearly under someone else's manipulation; like a puppet on a string, dancing to its master's tune.

The raven-haired girl's eyes narrowed as she watched her cousin notch another arrow. A string of fowl phrases left her mouth as she wracked her mind for a solution. She didn't want to use a binding spell if at all possible, for it could prove very harmful if used on humans. _"Looks like I'm just gonna have to rely on brute force." _Kaze decided.

Her decision came not a moment late as Kagome fired off another arrow. Dashing out of harm's way, the spiritualist quickly manipulated herself behind the young miko. Grabbing the midnight-haired girl's arm, Kaze forced Kagome to drop her bow as she securely twisted and pinned her arm behind her back.

"You can bitch at me for this later." The red-eyed girl muttered an apology as she used her one free hand to grip the pressure points on Kagome's neck; channeling some of her own spiritual energy into the girl's body in order to render her temporarily paralyzed.

Kagome's body immediately went limp as she fell back into her cousin's arms. It was about this time, that Inuyasha decided to finally make his appearance. "Damnit, Kaze! What's the idea, taking off like tha-" the hanyou froze upon seeing the girl laying limply in the spiritualist's grasp, "What the hell happened?!"

"Seems that dark miko was able to break my seal." Kaze growled dangerously as she gently laid her cousin back down, "She's stronger than I would've guessed."

"Is Kagome alright?" Inuyasha asked worriedly as he came to kneel down beside the motionless girl.

A dark look passed over the raven-haired female's face as she looked down at her cousin. "She's conscious, just temporarily paralyzed." She informed the white-haired youth, "However, unless we get these jewel shards out of her soon, she may very well die."

"WHAT?!" the golden-eyed male practically shrieked.

"Calm down." The spiritualist ordered, "Do you honestly think I'd let that happen?!"

"Then, you can remove them?" Inuyasha asked hopefully.

"It'll be a difficult process, and extremely painful for Kagome," Kaze stated, sorrow flashing in her cherry eyes, "but yes, I should be able to forcefully extract them."

A look of relief passed over the hanyou's face upon hearing the news. However, he quickly became deadly serious again as he inquired, "Is there… anything I can do?"

"Yeah," the red-eyed female replied, "keep everyone out of here. No, matter what."

Inuyasha nodded his head in understanding, "Got it. You can count on me."

A ghost of a smile flittered across Kaze's face as she watched the hanyou walk out to stand guard in front of the hut door. "Thank you." She whispered softly before turning back down to look at her pained cousin, _"Just bear with me, Kags. Just hold on."_

* * *

**With Inuyasha/Right Outside Kaede's Hut…  
**Inuyasha stood in protective silence outside the hut door. Worry gnawed relentlessly at his being as his mind stayed fixed on Kagome. When Kaze had said the miko could die, the hanyou's heart had nearly stopped beating all-together. Anymore, he couldn't hardly imagine a world without Kagome in it. _"Faith!" _the youth told himself stubbornly, _"There's no way in hell Kaze would let Kagome die. Never, not in a million years!"_

"Inuyasha, what are ye doing?" a voice suddenly spoke up.

"Kaede." Inuyasha greeted the old woman as she approached the hut, "I'm making sure that nobody interrupts Kaze while she extracts the tainted jewel shards from Kagome."

The elderly miko's eyes widened with shock, "She is going to extract them? Be that even possible? And besides, I was under the impression that the child temporarily sealed the evil within."

"She did." The hanyou admitted, "But somebody broke the seal. And yeah, according to Kaze, forcefully removing them is possible just… painful."

"I see." Kaede replied somberly, "Then all we can do is wait."

* * *

**With Kaze/Kaede's Hut…  
**Taking a deep, calming breath, Kaze began focusing her spiritual energy in preparation for the task at hand. She knew that she'd need to work quickly before Kagome's paralysis wore off. Placing an index and middle finger on both sides of the miko's throat, the spiritualist began her chant, "Darkness dwelling within, shadows looming, threatening to snuff out all light and throw the world into chaos. Let balance be restored as I extract this evil."

Brown eyes widened with pain as a series of small spirit chains entered her throat, wrapping themselves around the tainted jewel shards as they slowly began extracting the dark objects.

Kaze's own cherry orbs narrowed in concentration as she carefully wound her spirit chains around the shards. Having successfully done so, the spiritualist continued her chant, "Bind the evil that torments this soul so that peace may come and the darkness be vanquished."

This time, a blood-curling scream left Kagome's lips as the chains constricted around the shards in her throat; successfully binding the evil aura in which it was emanating.

Pulling her fingers away from the midnight-haired girl's throat, Kaze used the chains to draw out the jewel shards from Kagome's body. Before long, the tainted objects were floating right in front of the spiritualist's face as they were bound within her black chains. "SEAL!" the raven-haired female shouted.

Instantly, the chains constricting the sacred jewel shards crackled with power as they transformed into a small cube; sealing the tainted shards inside.

The raven-haired spiritualist watched in satisfaction as the cube cluttered to the floor before she turned to address her cousin. "Kagome?" she spoke quietly.

Chocolate brown orbs fluttered open to meet cherry red as Kagome came back to consciousness, "Kaze?"

A breath of relief escaped the young woman's lips. "Damn, girl." She sighed, as she slumped exhaustedly against the wall, "You sure do know how to worry someone to death."

The paralysis now having worn off, Kagome pushed herself into a sitting position. "Sorry," she apologized with a small smile as she gazed at her best friend, "You're not-"

"Kagome!"

Having heard the young miko's voice, Inuyasha had made an immediate entrance. Hurriedly walking over, he sat down by the midnight-haired girl as he gave her a quizzical look, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah." Kagome replied, "Just a little weak is all." Suddenly, her eyes widened with shock.

"What is it, child?" Kaede, who had also come in, asked worriedly.

"I can sense the sacred jewel." She stated with surprise before turning to Inuyasha with a look of determination, "We should go after it."

"Now, just wait one damn minute!" Kaze interrupted, standing so as to glare down at her cousin, "You just barely got dragged out of a life or death situation, and NOW you want to go gallivanting off after the hoe that cursed you in the first place?!"

Kagome looked up at her worried cousin. "Please, Kaze." Kagome begged, "I have to do this."

The raven-haired spiritualist studied the look in the miko's brown eyes for several seconds before finally sighing in resignation. "Damnit." The young female cursed with a sigh, "Alright, lead the way."

"Thank you." The midnight haired-girl said with a soft smile before climbing onto Inuyasha's back. "Wait a moment." She spoke up suddenly, "Where are Sango and Miroku?"

"They hath gone to find, Tsubaki." Kaede answered, "Though I do not know if they hath had much success."

"Tsubaki?" Kagome inquired in confusion.

"We'll explain along the way." Kaze replied, walking over to grab her revolver and the sealed jewel shards before coming back to stand by the small group, "But for now, finding Sango and Miroku is our best bet. Let's go!"

"Right!"

* * *

**Sesshomaru's Pack/In the Woods…  
**The Daiyoukai lord looked up at the darkening heavens, multiple scent washing over him. There was Inuyasha, the miko, the kit, the taijiya, the monk, the dark miko and last but certainly not least, the female spiritualist. All of them seemed to be conversing in a single area, _"Hn… Then that is where I shall go."_

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin spoke up as she walked over to stand by the Inu's side, looking up at him with curious chocolate brown orbs.

"What is it, Rin?" he replied, not looking down to meet her gaze, but listening none-the-less.

"Rin was just wondering," the small child began, "if we would ever see that nice lady again."

Though it didn't show on his face, the Western Lord was faintly surprised to hear the child bring up mention of the spiritualist. Then again, the woman had seemed to have a soft spot for children. Hence the reason Rin had seemed to get so quickly attached to the female.

"This one does not know, Rin." Sesshomaru answered simply. For that was the honest truth, as it was very likely he would run into the infuriating woman again due to the fact that she seemed to be in the same, if not the exact vicinity of the dark miko. Speaking of which, it was time that he headed to that vicinity as well. "Rin." The Daiyoukai looked down briefly to address the girl, "You will stay here with Ah and Un until this Sesshomaru returns."

"Okay!" she replied cheerily as she skipped over to go and sit beside the two headed dragon.

Seeing that his ward was in place, the white-haired Inu stalked off into the growing evening.

"Wait!" Jaken suddenly squawked out of the blue, "What about me, Lord Sesshomaru."

"You shall remain here and watch over Rin." The Western Lord ordered simply, not bothering to turn around.

The Kappa's face fell as he heard his master's words. "Yes, Milord." He muttered as he went to go sulk beside Rin.

Continuing to walk away, Sesshomaru could feel his beast begin to stir within him at the thought of once again bumping into the defiant female. _"Hn…" _he pondered, _"This could prove to be an interesting night indeed."_

* * *

**Phew! *wipes sweat off forehead* Well, Kagome's been saved and Sesshomaru and Kaze's next big meeting is just around the corner! YAY! By the way, since I do NOT have a beta reader, I have been proof reading each chapter several times before posting it. However, ERRORS still happen. So, if you see any typos PLEASE let me know so that they can be immediately fixed. Anyhoo... Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please, please, PLEASE review! Reading your reviews are the highlight of my days! Also, please follow and favorite as well. See you in the next chapter!**

**Rock Out!  
Kira**


	10. Chapter 10-Trust and Determination

**Alrighty folks, here's the next chapter! But first, cookies to my seven AWESOME reviewers: VampireSiren, wolf girl 4797, Transformers' BABY, Mango-sama, Reader559, karlachan18, and RosesMoon. LOVE YOU ALL! Also, a big thanks to all the people who have already favorited and/or followed this story! ALSO, a HUGE thank you to Mango-sama who has been rereading my story so that she can point out any errors I've made and basically beta read for me. You ALL owe her a thank you! Hope you all enjoy chapter 10!**

**Terms to know…  
Daiyoukai – Great Demon  
Youkai – Demon  
Hanyou – Half Demon  
Miko – Priestess  
Taijiya – Demon Slayer  
Inu – Dog  
Neko – Cat**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha, the Inuyasha plot, NOR the Inuyasha characters. I only own my own OC Kaze Hijikata, any other OCs created along the way, and any part of the plot NOT a part of the Inuyasha anime or manga. This fanfic, however, is MINE and I'd like to keep it that way.**

* * *

**Chapter 10-Trust and Determination**

**With Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kaze/In the Woods…**  
Even though situations were currently somewhat dire, and the spiritualist was still rather worried about her cousin, Kaze couldn't help but admit to herself that it was quite fun riding on Inuyasha's back with Kagome as the hanyou charged through the woods. "You get to do this all the time?" the raven-haired girl inquired to her cousin.

A bit of a chuckle escaped Kagome's lips as she replied, "Yeah, Inuyasha prefers to carry me around so that we can get places faster."

"Keh! Lucky!" Kaze teased with a grin.

"Hey, Kagome!" Inuyasha interrupted the two cousin's brief exchange, "Are we getting closer to the jewel?"

"Yeah." The young miko replied as her brown eyes narrowed in concentration, "We're almost there."

And indeed they were, as it was only but a couple minutes later that they burst into a small clearing with a barrier surrounded building in the middle.

"Hey look!" the cherry-eyed spiritualist pointed out as she jumped off of Inuyasha's back, "It's Sango and Miroku!"

Upon spotting their companions, said monk and taijiya, who were currently up on Kirara's back in the sky, began their descent to the ground.

"Kagome, are you sure it's alright for you to be up?" Sango asked worriedly as she dismounted the fire neko.

"Don't worry, Sango. Kaze removed the tainted jewel shards from my neck so I'll be okay." The midnight-haired girl replied before asking, "But what's with this barrier."

"It seems to be the work of a dark miko." Miroku stated with a serious look, "Therefore, it can only be broken by another miko. Kagome, do you think you have the strength left to break it in your condition?"

"I can try." Kagome said with a determined spark flickering in her chocolate orbs. Pulling a sacred arrow off of her back, she pointed it at the barrier blocking their path. "Here goes nothing!" the miko stated fiercely as she loosed her arrow upon her target.

A crackling sound was heard as the sacred weapon collided with its target, dissipating the barrier almost immediately. "Nice work, Kags!" Kaze praised her cousin.

"Alright!" Inuyasha shouted as he charged ahead, "Let's go!"

Charging towards the eerie building, the small shard hunting party skidded to a stop as a young woman with silver hair stepped out of the hut. "I see you've made it." The woman spoke in a cruel tone, "Excellent. You've saved me the trouble of hunting you down."

Blood-red eyes narrowed dangerously. For after having had personal contact with the dark miko's aura, the raven-haired girl would know it anywhere. "Let me guess." The spiritualist spat venomously, "You're Tsubaki."

"Correct." The dark miko replied, her voice just as venomous as Kaze's, "And I'm guessing that you're the spiritualist who broke my spell."

"Bingo!" Kaze smirked challengingly, her red eyes holding their own cruel glint in their ruby depths.

Tsubaki's own blue eyes narrowed in annoyance as she glared at the raven-haired girl. "I must admit that I was rather surprised to find myself facing a spiritualist. But in the end, it is of no matter. You shall all die either way. For while you may be strong, I have this." The dark miko spoke confidently as she opened up her palm to reveal an almost completed but tainted sacred jewel.

"Damnit!" Inuyasha cursed, "You've made a pact with Naraku, haven't you?!"

"And what if I have?" she taunted the furious hanyou.

"They I'll destroy you before hunting down and destroying his ass as well!" the white-haired youth snarled.

"Ha!" Tsubaki laughed cruelly, "That's if you can survive me first!"

Suddenly, the dark miko released a whole slew of various lower level Youkai from her body. Hell! There must have been hundreds of them! "Find me again, Inuyasha, and we shall see just who will come out the victor." Tsubaki cackled as she vanished from sight.

"Damnit!" the Inu hanyou roared as he slashed open one of the Youkai, "Letting lose all these lower level Youkai just so she could escape!"

"She's probably trying to buy herself time so that she can merge with the jewel!" Miroku shouted as he too fought off the approaching Youkai.

"Then we need to go after her as soon as possible!" the white-haired youth hissed. He was just about to draw his Tetsuaiga when Kaze stopped him.

"Do not bother with them, and just go." The spiritualist ordered as she turned to face the horde of Youkai heading their way, "I'll take care of this."

Kagome, who was fighting alongside Sango, turned to give her cousin an astonished look, "Kaze, are you insane?! There's too many of them!"

"Cheh! Just who do you think you're dealing with?" Kaze huffed, pretending to be offended, even though the truth was that her body had been severely weakened by forcefully extracting the tainted jewel shards from the miko, "I'll be just fine. So, don't you worry your pretty little head about me. Got it, Missy?"

Even Inuyasha looked surprised, but his shock was for a whole different reason. The hanyou would've thought that the vengeful spiritualist would jump at the chance to wreck revenge upon Tsubaki for hurting Kagome. And yet, here she was offering to stay behind so that they could go on ahead.

As if sensing what the white-haired youth was thinking, the raven-haired girl turned back to Inuyasha and added with a smile, "Knock her dead, Inuyasha. For both me and Kagome."

Golden eyes narrowed with determination as the youth nodded in agreement. "You better be alive when we get back." He warned as he turned to go.

"Pfft! Get outta here, ya pest!" the ruby-eyed girl growled with fake annoyance as the hanyou took off.

"Come on!" Inuyasha ordered to the rest of the group as they took off to go hunt down the dark miko, lest she get the chance to merge with the tainted jewel.

The group, especially Kagome, sent several worried and reluctant looks over their shoulders before finally following cue and taking off after the hanyou; putting their faith in the raven-haired spiritualist behind them.

A soft sigh escaped Kaze's lips as she stood alone in the clearing, facing the masses of different Youkai preparing to devour her. _"Guess it's time to get serious." _The young woman decided as she placed her middle fingers together in a hand seal. Taking a deep breath, the world seemed to slow around her as her body came to complete stasis, for complete bodily stillness was required to perform this technique. Reaching perfect stillness, her red eyes finally closed, _"Spirit projection!"_

Instantly, a bright light formed around the raven-haired girl as her spirit was forced out of her body, taking the form of a large dragon as it wrapped itself protectively around her center core. Even with her eyes closed, the spiritualist could still see through the eyes of her spirit. Mentally she smirked, _"Come and get me, you fools!" _And they did.

Hordes of Youkai attacked all at once as Kaze's spirit dragon fought them off; slashing and sending dozens to their deaths. In her weakened condition, it took all of the raven-haired girl's strength to keep the technique running. Spirit projection, the art of forcing your spirit out of your body and into a physical form, was one of the most advanced and dangerous techniques a spiritualist could learn. It could even prove to be fatal to the user if they used it recklessly or when they were in a weakened condition.

Unfortunately, the spiritualist's condition was just that as a screaming pain suddenly wracked through her body. _"Damnit!" _Kaze mentally cursed as she sank to her knees, coughing up a mouthful of blood. The dragon surrounding her instantly vanished as the steady flow of spiritual energy supporting it was interrupted. Ill-fatedly, it seemed that the young spiritualist had used more of her power than she'd originally thought when she'd healed Kagome, _"Although I never thought I'd suffer a relapse so soon." _Suddenly, sheer fiery determination flashed in those ruby depths of hers, _"NO! I gave Inuyasha my word! There'll be time for relapses later. NOT now! Right now, I have to FINISH this!"_

Painfully forcing herself back up, the raven-haired spiritualist irritably wiped the blood from her mouth before leaping out of the way of an incoming Youkai's attack. Drawing her revolver, she twisted herself around as she blasted it right between the eyes. _"Cheh! Looks like I'm gonna have to do this the old fashioned way." _The young woman grumbled as she popped yet another Youkai with her concentrated spirit energy, _"Two more down, dozens more to go."_

* * *

**With Sesshomaru/In the Woods…  
**Keen golden eyes flickered brilliantly in the dusk as the Daiyoukai followed his nose towards the scene of battle. He could tell that the dark miko was already gone, but the faint scent of Naraku still hung in the air and was coming from the direction in which Sesshomaru was going. The scent of the female spiritualist also hung heavily in the air and it too was coming from the same direction in which Naraku's scent came. A low growl formed in the back of the Inu's throat; directed at his beast who, once again, was stirring within him upon catching the strange female's scent. Judging from the scent, it seemed that he would indeed be bumping into her once again if he continued on this path.

Suddenly, the scent of the girl's blood floated over on the air. Unnoticed by the Western Lord, he unconsciously picked up his pace upon smelling the human's blood. Now, even more than before, Sesshomaru could feel his beast stirring within; demanding to be released. Why and for what purpose, the Daiyoukai did not know, nor did he currently wish to.

The scent of the young woman's blood grew stronger, causing Sesshomaru to once again pick up his pace; consciously this time. He still had questions in which he wished for the female spiritualist to answer. Therefore, it would not do for her to go and get herself killed. Or at least, that's what he told himself anyways. His beast, on the other hand, seemed to be trying to say something else entirely. What it was, the white-haired Inu did not know. And the Western Lord had no intention of trying to figure it out any time soon.

* * *

**With Kaze/In the Clearing…  
**Kaze's breath was somewhat ragged as she dodged another Youkai's attack, simultaneously whipping around and firing off another deadly shot; killing it almost immediately. _"Damnit! They just keep coming!" _the young spiritualist mentally cursed. Wincing, she briefly kneeled down as she smothered another bloody cough; struggling to keep her relapse at bay. Suddenly, her senses picked up as she felt another Youkai aura. _"Correction."_ She corrected herself, _"Another __**powerful**__ Youkai aura! Just who the hell-"_

Red eyes widened in surprise as the answer came to her. Despite the pain she was in, an amused smirk formed on the young woman's face as she quickly identified the mystery aura as belonging to none other than Sesshomaru. _"Heh! Well would you look at that." _The raven-haired girl mentally laughed as she looked upwards to see the Daiyoukai floating in the sky above, _"The little bugger can even fly."_

Molten gold eyes narrowed as the Western Lord drew his Tokijin. "Dragon Strike!" he called out calmly as he used one of the sword's main and most powerful techniques.

The ruby-eyed girl watched un-movingly as the blue dragon obliterated all Youkai surrounding her being. _"Hmph!" _she mentally chuckled before noting, _"Looks like I'm gonna owe him for that one later."_

Having successfully dealt with the remaining nuisances, Sesshomaru began his descent to the ground. In truth, he was actually rather impressed on how well the mortal female had managed to hold up. For looking around, it would be impossible for the Daiyoukai lord to miss the hundreds of Youkai carcasses scattered around and the majority of them were **not** from his attack.

"Hey, Sesshomaru!" Kaze greeted Sesshomaru with a smile as he made his graceful landing.

The white-haired lord gave the girl an annoyed but curious look upon being greeted in such a manner. It was the sort of warm greeting you would give to a friend of sorts, not a cold, and all powerful Daiyoukai lord. Narrowing his eyes with suspicion, Sesshomaru once again tried to find some underlying deception behind her friendliness, and once again, he found none. Although, he did manage to detect the scent of pain radiating off of her body, but that was none of his concern. She was alive, and that was what mattered. Blinking once more, the Inu finally answered the girl with a simple, "Hn."

"I wasn't expecting to see you again so soon." The raven-haired spiritualist continued before inquiring, "What brings you here? If you haven't noticed, I'm a little busy to finish that little talk of ours right now."

"That is not why this Sesshomaru has come." The golden-eyed male replied stiffly. _"Though our talk is still quite on schedule." _He added mentally.

"Hmm…" the young woman raised a curious eyebrow, "Then why?"

Now, usually Sesshomaru would be the kind of creature to inform the insolent wench that why and what he did was none of her business whatsoever. However, for some odd reason that he couldn't place, the Daiyoukai lord found himself answering her all the same. "This Sesshomaru has come hunting the dark miko." The Inu answered calmly.

Interest peeked, Kaze gave him a surprised look, "You're hunting the dark miko as well?"

Strangely enough, and much to his own surprise, Sesshomaru now found himself elaborating his reasoning the raven-haired mortal as well. "Hn." He stated, "This Sesshomaru finds that the dark miko is connected to Naraku. Therefore, he hunts her down to gain access to Naraku's whereabouts."

Now Kaze was really taken-aback. "I don't get it." She stated, giving him a confused look, "Why are **you** hunting Naraku?"

A low growl left the Western Lord's throat, "That fool attempted to use this Sesshomaru in order to attain his own goals, therefore sullying this one's honor; an act that will not be forgiven by this Lord Sesshomaru."

The young spiritualist dead-panned, _"Well, Naraku, seems you've made yourself a lot of enemies in this world. I'd watch my back if I were you."_

* * *

**Well, Mango-sama, you're up! I checked this chapter over several times before posting but it was still written at about two in the morning so there still might be some typos. Anyways, over looking any typos, hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Well, as you can see, Kaze is NOT invincible and I think I'm still doing a pretty good job keeping Sesshomaru in character while still making him show minimum interest (not romantic mind you) in Kaze. Now, please, please, PLEASE review! I LOVE hearing from you guys/girls as you ARE my inspiration! **

**ALSO, I'm having a poll on my profile for what I should do my next One-Shot on. So, go check it out! (pwease?)**

**Rock Out!  
Kira**


	11. Chapter 11-An Interesting Meeting

**Well, here's the next chapter my awesome readers! :D But first, as usual, cookies for my six AWESOME reviewers: VampireSiren, RosesMoon, Mango-sama, Transformers' BABY, karlachan18, and Junoshi. LOLOL! Well, Junoshi, I can honestly say that that's the first time someone's called ME an old lady, haha! XD Anyhoo… also, a big thanks to all the people who have either favorited and/or followed this story. Hope you all enjoy chapter 11! :D**

**Terms to know…  
Daiyoukai – Great Demon  
Youkai – Demon  
Hanyou – Half Demon  
Inu – Dog**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha, the Inuyasha plot, NOR the Inuyasha characters. I only own my own OC Kaze Hijikata, any other OCs created along the way, and any part of the plot NOT a part of the Inuyasha anime or manga. This fanfic, however, is MINE and I'd like to keep it that way.**

* * *

**Chapter 11-An Interesting Meeting**

**With Sesshomaru and Kaze/In the Clearing…  
**The Daiyoukai's golden gaze swept across the clearing. The slight scent of Naraku, that had previously been lingering in the area, had vanished the moment Sesshomaru had arrived upon the scene. The evasive spider hanyou's presence had now vanished completely, leaving the Western Lord alone with the raven-haired spiritualist; who was currently sitting down on the ground with one elbow resting tiredly on her knee. _"Strange…" _the Daiyoukai mused, _"For while I can easily smell the scent of her pain, I can detect no wounds on her person."_

"Well," Kaze sighed, her voice interrupting the white Inu's thoughts, "I guess I should probably try to catch up with Inuyasha and the others."

Sesshomaru watched dispassionately as the young woman painfully struggled to her feet, almost falling over in the process and causing the Inu's beast to once again make a demanding stir for freedom. Golden eyes narrowed slightly in annoyance upon, once again, feeling his inner emotions try and rise to the surface.

"I guess I'll see ya around, Sesshomaru." The raven-haired girl said in a friendly manner as she began walking away, heading in the direction that Inuyasha and the rest of her party had gone.

"This Sesshomaru shall accompany you." The powerful Daiyoukai spoke up calmly as he followed in her footsteps, for he figured that now was as good as time as any to continue their earlier discussion that his younger brother had previously interrupted, and hopefully shut his inner self up for a while.

"Oh?" she replied, pausing as she raised a curious eyebrow at him.

"We shall continue our discussion that we were holding earlier before that fool hanyou interrupted." Sesshomaru stated matter-of-factly.

"Suit yourself." Kaze replied with an indifferent shrug, too tired to yell at him for his arrogant ass nature, "What'cha wanna ask?"

Several moments of silence passed as the white-haired Inu pondered over what he should ask first. "This Sesshomaru is curious about how even after his attempt and threat on your life, that you can be so calm and easygoing around him." He asked calmly as he gave the young spiritualist a calculating but somewhat curious look, "Even now, you leave your back fully exposed to this one. Do you not fear that this Sesshomaru might take your life?"

"Not at all." A light laugh escaped the young woman's lips. "Even in the short time I've known you, I can tell you're an honorable guy. You ain't the kind of person who's just gonna suddenly lop my head from behind." She grinned, "Besides, what transpired between us before was nothing more than a little spat, a test of each other's strength if you will. No reason we can't be friends now."

Golden eyes widened fractionally in surprise at her answer before narrowing in slight annoyance. "This Sesshomaru does not befriend the likes of mortals." He stated coldly, although he was still rather astonished at her simple reasoning and openness to a Daiyoukai such as himself, _"Does she honestly hold nothing against me for trying to kill her?"_

"Yeah, I kinda figured you'd say that, but suit yourself." Kaze shrugged indifferently as she turned around with a wry grin, "But whether one decides to see me as a lowly human, a friend, or a monster is their own business. I am myself, and will not change for anyone. So, if you decide that you don't like me, that's fine and that's your problem. One that I will not waste my time in pondering over."

The Daiyoukai raised a delicate eyebrow at the mortal woman's indifferent answer. He was rather taken aback that, with the temper she seemed to hold, that she had not outright gone off on him for so flippantly rejecting her offer. Weren't most humans supposed to be sensitive about their appearances and what other people thought of them? And yet, this woman didn't seem to care one way or the other. _"It is as if she is already used to being shunned and rejected by those around her." _Sesshomaru mentally noted.

"Anything else you wanna ask?" the spiritualist chuckled as she turned back around and continued walking.

"Being but a human, why is it that you do not fear Youkai?" the Western Lord inquired; for it puzzled him, her constant lack of fear when in the presence of Youkai while most humans were utterly terrified of them.

The young woman halted in her tracks upon hearing the question. When she turned back around, the Daiyoukai was surprised to see the suddenly serious look her dark red eyes held. "I can see you." Kaze stated darkly, "I can touch you, smell you, hear you. There are many things in this world much more terrifying then Youkai. Things you couldn't possibly imagine, things you can't see, you can't touch but can touch you. Horrors that you couldn't comprehend. Why am I not afraid of Youkai, you ask?" a wry grin appeared on the raven-haired girl's face as she began walking off again, "Because there are far too many more terrifying things to be in fear of."

Sesshomaru was silent as he moved forward so that he was walking along side of the mortal female. Her answer, as well as her sudden change in her demeanor, had puzzled him. In truth, the white-haired Inu wasn't sure whether he should feel insulted or not at her lack of fear. But he couldn't help but find himself wondering just what the young woman had gone through to steel her the way she was now. "Do you not hate Youkai for what they have done to your race?" the Daiyoukai finally asked.

"Of course not." The raven-haired girl laughed slightly, a warmth appearing in her dark red eyes, "Just what kind of mediator would I be if I judged an entire race by the crimes of but a few?"

The golden-eyed male raised a bemused eyebrow in slight confusion. "Explain." He demanded.

"It's a lesson that my mother taught me a long time ago. She was a spiritualist as well, and a great one at that." The ruby-eyed female smiled upon thinking of the memory, "She said to never be too quick to judge and that you can never condemn a whole race based on the actions of but a few. For if you do that, then you will be condemning those that are innocent as well."

**_Flashback  
_**_A six year old Kaze sat silently on her porch as her mind was lost in thought, pondering over a certain question that had been running through her mind._

_"Kaze?" a pure, female voice spoke out as a beautiful young woman with long raven-black hair and stunning red eyes approached the child._

_Likewise red eyes broke out of their trance as they gazed up curiously to meet the older female, "Oh hi, Mother."_

_A beautiful smile adorned Riko's face as she looked down at her daughter. "What'cha doing, Kido?" the raven-haired woman inquired with a bright grin._

_"Nothing much." The small child replied as she once again went back to staring off into space, "Just thinking."_

_The female spiritualist raised a curiously amused eyebrow. "You, thinking?" Riko laughed lightly, "Since when did my temperamental little girl actually start using that noggin of hers?"_

_A light blush formed on Kaze's cheeks as she sent her mother a glare. "I do think sometimes, you know!" she defended herself._

_"Of course you do." The ruby-eyed female smiled down at the young girl, though you could still see the mirth sparkling in her ruby eyes, "So, what could possibly be so important that it actually got __**you**__ thinking?"_

_Several moments of silence passed before the small child answered her mother. "Well, just the other day, some of the other kids from school were talking about ghosts and telling ghost stories." The raven-haired child began, "It just reminded me of the fact that ghosts and spirits haunt people. So, ghosts and spirits are bad, right?"_

_"How absurd!" Riko chided gently as she sat down beside her confused daughter, "Just because a few individuals of a race are bad doesn't mean that the whole race is evil. Hell! Even if the majority of them are evil, you still can't condemn the whole race. Because there are still some that are good."_

_Kaze blinked up at her mother in surprise. "I see." she said slowly as she let the woman's reasoning sink in._

_"Exactly." The female spiritualist continued, "You must never be too quick to judge, Kaze. That will be an important key to your future path as a spiritualist."_

**_Present  
_**Sesshomaru could feel his beast rumble in some sort of contentment at her answer, but chose to ignore it. He was about to farther his inquiry when the young woman stumbled over with a ragged cough to lean against one of the large forest trees. Almost instantly, the sweet scent of human blood assaulted his sensitive nose. _"What is this trickery?!" _The Daiyoukai mentally growled, _"I was sure that she was unwounded!"_

**_"She is… in… pain!" _**his beast supplied, finally worming forward enough to put a word in edgewise.

_"SILENCE! I am quite aware!" _the Western Lord snarled before regaining a solid hold on his inner self and sealing it, once again, far away into his inner depths; never once losing his outward cool.

Still coughing, Kaze slid down to the ground as she held her bloodied hand up against her mouth. Pain wracked through her body as she shuddered with the impact of it. The young woman was fully aware that a full-fledged relapse was not far behind, and she was **NOT** looking forward to it. "You know," the raven-haired girl said with a pained chuckle, "I know I said I was gonna go after Inuyasha and all. But on second thought, I think I'll rest here for a bit."

"You are in pain, woman." Sesshomaru stated, a bit of a question being heard in his tone of voice.

"Heh! No shit, Sherlock." The spiritualist laughed painfully, "Guess that's what I get for being so reckless."

_"Reckless?" _the Inu questioned.

Grimacing as another wave of pain hit her, Kaze looked up to meet Sesshomaru's molten gold eyes. "Well, I hope you're done asking your questions, cause my condition is saying that I'm just about done answering them." The ruby-eyed female chuckled a bit, "I suppose I'll be seeing ya."

Golden eyes tore away from her red orbs as Sesshomaru looked out into the shadowy woods. He could tell by the scent that Inuyasha and the rest of his pack were already quite a ways away, meaning that they probably wouldn't return for at least the next day. In which case, the female would be left all alone and seemingly helpless out here in the middle of Youkai filled territory. And, far from her assumption, the white-haired male was a far cry from being finished with his inquiry. In other words, he needed her alive, for the time being, not dead. "You will come with this Sesshomaru." The Daiyoukai ordered finally after a long pause and careful consideration.

The young woman gave the arrogant lord a slightly annoyed look. "Are you deaf? I said I'm staying here. I'm tired, sore, and my spiritual energy is very near exhausted. So, forget it! I ain't taking one more damn step." She answered stubbornly, crossing her arms and putting on a defiant face. Pain or no pain, there was still no way in hell she was gonna let this prick boss her around.

Sesshomaru's golden eyes sharpened into a piercing glare, the kind that would make armies cower in fear, but the young mortal woman didn't even flinch. A feeling akin to frustration bubbled up inside of his being as the female continued to defy him, an act that not even most of the greatest Youkai would dare. "There are still questions in which this one wishes to be answered." The Western Lord growled lowly, doing his level best to temporarily ignore her insolence, "It will not do for you to die at this time. It would prove troublesome."

Irritation and a tinge of anger mixed with Kaze's scent as she returned the golden-eyed male's glare with double the ferocity. "You calling me weak?!" she snapped.

"As of this moment, yes." The Daiyoukai replied emotionlessly, "Your current condition clearly states that you are too weak to properly defend yourself at this time."

_"Damn it all, he's right!" _the raven-haired spiritualist mentally hissed, and dying was **NOT** on her list of things to do this evening. But still… "I'll be fine." Kaze insisted stubbornly.

"Tch! Troublesome woman." Sesshomaru growled softly under his breath before walking over, reaching out his one good arm and throwing the stubborn creature over his shoulder.

"JUST WHAT THE HELL-"

The Western Lord was forced to grit his teeth before answering as his beast made yet another flying attempt at freedom upon making physical contact with the female. "Silence!" the white-haired hissed to struggling girl as he turned around and began making his way back to his pack, "You shall be coming with this Sesshomaru. There is no use arguing it."

_"How about I argue by shooting a chunk of spirit energy up your ass?!" _Kaze mentally snarled. Unfortunately, the furious spiritualist currently did not possess the power to do that in her weakened state. Leaving her with nothing to do but cease her pointless struggles and allow herself to be carried off like a sack of potatoes.

A triumphant feeling settled over Sesshomaru as he felt the female give up her struggles and resign herself to his whims. However, he soon began to find just how unsettling it was that he wasn't finding himself as disgusted as he should be by touching a lowly mortal. Perhaps it was because she was different from the others, like Rin. The spiritualist was stubborn, yes, but deadly intelligent. She was incredibly strong, both in body and spirit, as shown when she refused to let her physical pain slow her down while fighting. Her views were unique in the way that she looked at all races with an open mind and, unlike other mortals, her scent was actually quite pleasant; smelling like mountain pine instead of urine and soil. Suddenly, the Daiyoukai paused in his train of thought, _"Did I just think her scent was pleasant?"_

**_"That would be my doing." _**His beast interjected smugly.

Red-tinted golden eyes widened fractionally in shock. The Western Lord had been sure he'd securely locked his beast back away down in his inner most depths, where those troublesome emotions would not be able to affect him. Just when the hell had it snuck back out?!

**_"Hn… She truly is quite a fascinating creature, isn't she?" _**it asked.

No wonder his thoughts had wondered off in such a direction! With his beast interfering and beginning to meld together with his emotionless self, bringing his emotions to the surface…

**_"Who would have thought that a mortal could be so strong?" _**It mulled over with dark curiosity, **_"Both physically, spiritually, and mentally-"_**

_"SILENCE, BEAST!" _the white Inu mentally roared, a low, dangerous growl rumbling in the back of his throat as he shut off all his beast's thoughts for good, _"Hn… Perhaps this night has been just a little too interesting."_

* * *

**Haha! Well, it seems these two have met their match in one-another. XD Not to mention poor Sesshy-chan is having difficulties with his inner beast again. But it seems that our two main characters (not love interests yet) will finally be able to have a semi-peaceful meeting without trying to kill each other. XD Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Now, PLEEEAAASE REVIEW! I am on my hands and knees BEGGING you! Also, pretty please follow and favorite if you're enjoying this story! See ya'all in the next chapter!**

**You're up, Mango-sama, my amazing beta friend! :D**

**Rock Out!  
Kira**


	12. Chapter 12-A Strange Understanding

**Well, this chapter was REALLY pissing me off at first. So, I redid it a couple of times and I think I've FINALLY got it to turn out right. Geez! I swear, Sesshomaru can be a REAL pain in the ASS to keep in character! XD Anyhoo… cookies for my nine most recent and AWESOME reviewers: karlachan18, Mushimushoo, Mango-sama, Gotta Have My Choco, ChiyukiLuvs2Glomp, RosesMoon, VampireSiren, leafygreen16, and LunarSunKnight! I LOVE YOU ALL! Also, a bit thanks to all the people who have either favorited and/or followed this story! Hope you all enjoy chapter 12!**

**Terms to know…  
Daiyoukai – Great Demon  
Youkai – Demon  
Hanyou – Half Demon  
Kappa – Toad Demon  
Miko – Priestess  
Inu - Dog**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha, the Inuyasha plot, NOR the Inuyasha characters. I only own my own OC Kaze Hijikata, any other OCs created along the way, and any part of the plot NOT a part of the Inuyasha anime or manga. This fanfic, however, is MINE and I'd like to keep it that way.**

* * *

**Chapter 12-A Strange Understanding**

**With Naraku's/On the Forest Outskirts…  
**Crimson eyes glared out into the darkness as Naraku made his way back to his castle. The spider hanyou had planned to make a surprise attack and eliminate the strange new woman while she was weakened. But his plans had been thrown off course when Sesshomaru had arrived on the scene. _"Oh, well. Another time then." _He reassured himself as he kept his presence cloaked in a barrier. For the evil creature was sure that another opportunity would present itself. And besides, it wasn't a total waste. He had managed to gather some excellent information about the female that would be certain to provide useful in the future.

* * *

**Sesshomaru's Pack/In the Woods…  
**"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cried out with glee as she ran towards her guardian's approaching figure.

"Rin." The Daiyoukai greeted his ward in his usual calm and dignified manner.

Coming to a halt, dark brown eyes widened as the child suddenly spotted the figure slung over her lord's shoulders, "Lord Sesshomaru, is that-"

"Hey, Kido!" Kaze greeted the little girl with a pained grin as Sesshomaru sat her down on the ground beside a tree. Leaning up against its trunk, the spiritualist let out a soft sigh. Her relapse was due to hit any moment now, and the young female knew that, from the amount of power she'd spent, is was going to be a doozy.

"Is Miss Kaze all right?" the small child asked worriedly, concern flickering back and forth in her chocolate depths.

"Don't worry, Rin." The raven-haired young woman smiled reassuringly, "Sesshomaru just brought me back so I could rest a little bit."

"WENCH!" Jaken suddenly screeched, seemingly coming in out of the nowhere "How dare a lowly mortal such as yourself speak of the great Lord Sesshomaru in such an uncouth manner! You shall watch your tongue, you lowly wretch!"

_SILENCE…_

"Uh… Who the hell are you?" Kaze dead-panned.

**(A/N: Remember? Jaken was unconscious during Kaze's last visit do to the beating he received from Sesshomaru for not properly looking after Rin.)**

"Who me?" the little Kappa stated proudly, "Why, I am the great Master Jaken! Feared right hand of the mighty Lord Sesshomaru and mighty master of the Staff of Two Heads!" **(A/N: Note epic Jaken pose here! XD)**

"R-Right…" the young spiritualist sweat-dropped before suddenly breaking down in another series of bloody coughs.

"Miss Kaze, are you okay?!" Rin yelped as she kneeled down by the pained female's side.

"No worries, kid." The ruby-eyed girl grinned wryly, "I'll be just fine."

Golden eyes narrowed as Sesshomaru watched the scene play out in front of him. He could smell the fever creeping up on the young female's person, and by the scent of it, it was just starting. Although, the Western Lord had finally managed to shut his beast up for the night, he could still feel it struggling against its chains upon seeing the young woman in pain. But the question was, why? Why was she in pain? The Daiyoukai could smell that she had no injuries. So, what was causing this? _"Hn… I will need to once again get her alone in order to receive an answer." _He realized as he watched Rin fret over the raven-haired female.

"Rin," the white-haired Inu addressed his ward, "go take Jaken and bring back some cold water."

"Okay!" Rin replied instantly as she dashed off towards the river.

"Lord Sesshomaru, are you actually going to treat this worthless mortal?!" a certain Kappa squawked, clearly upset about the fact "Why not just let her die?!"

"Do you question this Sesshomaru's decision, Jaken?" Sesshomaru glared venomously as the lesser Youkai.

Big, bug yellow eyes widened with fear as Jaken squealed a mouthful of apologies before instantly taking off after Rin.

"Hehehe… scary, scary." Kaze chuckled with pained amusement as she leaned up against the tree.

The Daiyoukai's golden glare flicked over to pin the young spiritualist, but as usual, she didn't seem to care less. So, deciding to graciously ignore her comment, the Western Lord instead asked, "Explain to this Sesshomaru. What is it that pains you, woman? For you are not physically injured."

The raven-haired spiritualist looked up at the aloof male with a hint of surprise showing in her dark red orbs. "I thought we were done with the questions for this evening?" she stated with a slight tinge of amusement lacing her voice before adding, "And why am I still getting the feeling that you think I'm weak?"

A flash of irritation glistening in Sesshomaru's golden eyes was all she got in response.

"Hmm… no answer?" her red eyes narrowed slightly, "Just what is strength to you, anyways?"

A small scoff left the white-haired male's throat as he instantly replied, "That is simple, woman. Strength is simply not falling to one's enemies, nor to yourself."

"Keh! What a short sighted notion…" Kaze grumbled irritably.

Golden eyes narrowed dangerously as Sesshomaru glared at the young mortal woman. "Explain, then just what is strength in your eyes, woman?" he demanded coldly.

"True strength," Kaze spoke in a strong voice, quite contrary to the way she currently felt, "isn't not falling. It's not being afraid to fall, and having the strength to stand back up when you do." Her voice softened as she continued, "For it's much harder to stand back up once you fall, then to not fall at all."

Sesshomaru's gaze hardened as he took in this new quote. Mulling it over in his mind, he loathed to find that it was actually making sense. Not only that, but it also made him wonder just what kind of lessons life had put her through for her to come out with such a philosophy.

"Anyways, back to your first question…" The young female huffed softly, though her eyes, pained as they may be, still held a good deal of mirth upon seeing that her words had silenced the arrogant male. "I simply just over used my spiritual power." She shrugged indifferently, "I attempted to use an extremely powerful technique when I was already weekend, hence the condition I'm in right now. I suspect that a relapse will hit full force before very long."

"A relapse?" the Daiyoukai repeated, his eyes narrowing in question.

"Yeah." Kaze replied, wincing as another flash of pain shot through her body, "It's a condition that spiritualists go into when they over use their powers. Usually, it consists of severe pains, fevers, and vomiting blood. Mine usually last for a couple of days."

"I see." Sesshomaru replied simply, debating on whether or not to continue his questioning. _"Hn… so this relapse is a side effect of over using her powers." _He paused, _"But she is not a miko. So, just what __**are**__ her powers?"_

"Well, what else?" the raven-haired girl inquired, raising an amused eyebrow, "There's clearly something else on your mind."

"What is your power? You are not a miko. What is it your power does if not purify?" the Western Lord questioned.

"My powers cleanses." Kaze replied softly, her thoughts deepening as she mulled over the subject, "Unlike a miko, who simply purifies and destroys evil. A spiritualist's power cleanses whatever is killed by their spiritual energy. By cleansing them, we make it possible for all their pain, anger, and hatred to be released so they can be at peace. The way we do this…" she paused, "is by channeling it through ourselves so that the hurtful emotions can be released."

Although the Daiyoukai kept it well masked, he was rather taken-aback on her answer. It, once again, hadn't been what he was expecting. _"So, she takes on and is able to feel the pain of all those she kills?" _Sesshomaru mulled over the thought in his mind. Sacrificing herself in order to save others, not something that most humans would do, especially if it was a Youkai they were saving. _"Not only that," _his thoughts continued, _"but by taking on the pain of others, even if only for a certain amount of time, the memories and weight of it would still linger. How is it that she has not gone mad?" _The Western Lord was about to voice this inquiry when the young female in front of him broke into a fit of coughs, far worse than the ones beforehand.

Death-gripping the clothes over her chest, Kaze doubled over as she vomited up a mouth full of blood, followed by a series of coughing fits. The young spiritualist clenched her teeth together in a desperate struggle to smother her scream of agony as her relapse hit full force. The feeling was something akin to what you'd imagine it'd feel like if someone were to try and rip your soul apart, an excruciating feeling to say the least.

Sesshomaru, standing there as he was, was for once at a complete loss of what to do. Usually, the cold Inu wouldn't have cared less about the mortal suffering in front of him. However, his beast, which before had finally been silent, was now throwing the biggest fit yet.

"Hey, Sesshomaru…" the raven-haired girl gasped, snapping him out of his thoughts as she spoke in a pained voice, "I… I know you've already helped me plenty. But… Do you mind if I ask a favor of you?"

The Western Lord raised a curious eyebrow and, due to his beast's annoying influence, quickly responded with a, "Hn."

"Then," she coughed painfully, blood splattering on the ground as she did, "knock me out, or else the constant coughing up of blood while I'm awake may very well kill me."

Upon hearing that, the Daiyoukai, once again due to his beast's interference, was quick to oblige. Kneeling down, he carefully placed his hand on the pressure point behind her neck. Preparing to deliver the quick blow, Sesshomaru stated, "This will be over in but a moment."

"Thanks." Kaze chuckled softly as she closed her eyes, "In return, once I'm well, I'll remove that nasty miasma that I've been sensing from that leg you're favoring. I guess that'll make us sort of even."

The white-haired Inu's golden eyes hinted surprise, and he was about to state that what she suggested was not necessary, when young spiritualist suddenly began coughing again. So instead, the Western Lord delivered upon her a quick strike to her pressure point, successfully knocking her out cold and temporarily relieving her of her pain.

Calmly, Sesshomaru laid the young woman down on the ground. His beast seemed to have eased up a bit, so he had no more annoying interruptions in his usually stoic mind. However, he could easily smell the terrible fever radiating off of Kaze's mortal body, and to be honest, even with his beast more or less locked back away, it still bothered him. Worst of all was that the Daiyoukai didn't know why, and it was seriously starting to piss him off!

"Lord Sesshomaru, Rin brought back some cold water!" the young child's voice cut into the silence. She was charging back towards camp with Jaken's water-filled hat clamped tightly in her hands.

"Wait for me, silly girl, and give me back my hat!" the Kappa screeched as he flailed along behind her.

Rin came to a skidding halt, and worry clouded her brown eyes as she gazed at the form of the uncouncious spiritualist. Sitting down beside her, the little girl looked up into the golden eyes of her guardian, "Will Miss Kaze be alright, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Hn." The Western Lord replied as he stood up, his usual arrogant and emotionless air returning now that the frustrating female was unconscious, "Find a cloth off of Ah and Un, Rin. Use it to soak up the cold water and treat her fever." With his orders delivered, Sesshomaru calmly walked over to go and sit down, leaning up against a nearby tree trunk.

His ward was quick to follow his orders, and moments later, the small child was quietly sitting beside the female spiritualist as she tried to calm her raging fever. It was then that the golden-eyed Inu's sensitive nose picked up the salty scent of tears. They were coming from Rin.

"Rin, you will cease." He commanded, ignoring his reawakened beast growling inside. Though it did puzzle him somewhat. After all, Rin never cried.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." Rin replied, wiping the tears from her eyes and cutting off the supply to her water works. "Rin just…" she let out a small choke, but stubbornly refused to allow anymore tears to fall, "doesn't want Miss Kaze to die."

"She will not die." Sesshomaru stated confidently, for it was one thing he was quite sure of about this stubborn female. He'd quite recently realized that the young woman was one of **those** kind. The kind that refused to die, or give up, even when all seemed hopeless. The kind that, despite the pain, would keep pushing forward no matter what.

"Really?" Rin asked, her chocolate orbs widening with hope.

The Daiyoukai brought his own golden gaze down to peer at the two females from under his fluffy white bangs, "Hn."

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! To be honest, I really liked it myself ONCE I got it to come out right. XD Well, poor Kaze is in pretty rough shape right now and Sesshomaru, though he doesn't exactly LIKE her yet, is starting to develop some respect for the spiritualist. :D Anyways, please, please, PLEEAASE review! Reviews are my inspiration to continue the story! So, the more reviews the FASTER I'll complete and post the next chapter! :D Also, please follow and favorite this story as well. See ya'all in the next chapter!**

***spins around and hands Mango-sama piece of cake* Here ya go, some energy to keep ya going while you check this chapter through! *hugs* You're up!**

**Rock Out!  
Kira**


	13. Chapter 13-Ups and Downs

**Alrighty folks, here's ya next chapter! :D Sorry for the bit of a wait, but I've been really busy as of late with all my 4-H stuff and working for the family business. Anyhoo… Thank you all for your patience and a HUGE thanks (and cookies) to my fifteen most recent and AWESOME reviewers: kate1243, Emzy2k11, karlachan18, VampireSiren, Roses Moon, wolf girl 1797, PoisonousRage, Mango-sama, sangoscourage, a Wiccan, Sammi, kris, TheSillyGirl, Jerkasaurousrex, and Black Dragon Valkyrie! I LOVE YOU ALL! Also, a big thank you to all the people who have favorited and/or followed this story! Hope you all enjoy chapter 13!**

**Terms to know…  
Daiyoukai – Great Demon  
Youkai – Demon  
Hanyou – Half Demon  
Miko – Priestess  
Taijiya – Demon Slayer  
Kappa – Toad Demon  
Inu – Dog**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha, the Inuyasha plot, NOR the Inuyasha characters. I only own my own OC Kaze Hijikata, any other OCs created along the way, and any part of the plot NOT a part of the Inuyasha anime or manga. This fanfic, however, is MINE and I'd like to keep it that way.**

* * *

**Chapter 13-Ups and Downs**

**With Sesshomaru's Pack/At Camp in the Woods…  
**Night continued to pass as Rin continued to treat Kaze, gently pressing the damp cloth to the young woman's head. Before long, morning had arrived and the young spiritualist's fever still had not broken.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin's worried voice broke through the silence as the sun began to rise above the horizon, "Miss Kaze is breathing really hard."

Golden eyes flickered over to stare at the suffering young woman. "Hn." The Daiyoukai replied, for with his senses, he had already noticed. Standing up, Sesshomaru walked over until he was standing directly beside his ward and the sleeping female. The raven-haired young woman hadn't made even so much as a twitch since being knocked out. Through the night, despite all Rin's efforts, the spiritualist's fever had continued to grow. Now, it had reached the point that it was truly beginning to become a threat to her life.

The Western Lord's eyes narrowed as he felt the familiar jolt of his beast stirring within, clearing upset about the fact that the raven-haired female was in pain. After hours of silent debate, Sesshomaru had finally justified his reasoning for helping the young spiritualist in the first place. Simple, if she were to die, Rin would be sad, and the Daiyoukai would allow no such thing. Still, right now he honestly wasn't really sure just what he should do. After all, the white-haired male was an Inu. Therefore, treating humans wasn't exactly his forte. In truth, he was pretty clueless in the matter.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" the child looked up at him expectantly, confident that her lord would be able to solve the problem. After all, in her mind, the Daiyoukai could do anything.

"Go fetch some more cold water, Rin." Sesshomaru instructed calmly, for it was the only thing that he could think of to do at this moment.

"Yes, Milord." The little girl replied instantly before running over to the lounging Jaken. "Master Jaken, I need to borrow your hat again." She chirped.

"What?!" the small Kappa exploded, already in a sour mood due to the odd favoritism that his lord was showing to a certain raven-haired spiritualist, "How dare you, silly girl! What makes you think that I'd-"

"Jaken!" the Western Lord's chilly voice brought the green Youkai's rant to a skidding halt, "You will assist Rin in fetching more water."

"Y-Yes, Milord!" Jaken was groveling on his feet in an instant, "A thousand apologies! I'll go with Rin right away!"

As he watched the duo scamper off, the Daiyoukai kneeled down beside the unconscious Kaze. Against his own outer will, and much to his beast's inner wishes, he found himself replaying many of her words over in his mind.

**_"Besides, what transpired between us before was nothing more than a little spat, a test of each other's strength if you will. No reason we can't be friends now."_**

_"Ridiculous! As if I would befriend a lowly mortal…" _Sesshomaru mentally growled. After all, humans were much too far beneath him. Then again, that was simply because he classified them as weak, cowardly beings; something that she most certainly was not.

**_Why am I not afraid of Youkai, you ask? Because there are far too many more terrifying things to be in fear of."_**

She was unafraid of the world, nor the hardships that it brought. Instead, the young female would hold her head up high and dare it to take its best shot.

**_"Never be too quick to judge and you can never condemn a whole race based on the actions of but a few. For if you do that, then you will be condemning those that are innocent as well."_**

The spiritualist also held a deep and fierce sense of justice, refusing to judge others simply by outward appearance or race. It was what she drew her strength from. _"True strength…" _the Daiyoukai mulled the term over in his mind.

**_"True strength isn't not falling. It's not being afraid to fall, and having the strength to stand back up when you do. For it's much harder to stand back up once you fall, then to not fall at all."_**

_"Hn… her words were laced with experience. Curious, for she has barely passed the stage of a pup." _The Western Lord contemplated as he studied the sleeping Kaze. Once again, he found himself wondering just what her young eyes had seen. And yet, every time he'd met her she was almost always smiling and so openly friendly and accepting. The Daiyoukai couldn't help but ask himself if there just might be something else behind that smiling and easy-going persona of hers.

No, he did not like her. He was simply curious. However, Sesshomaru guessed that he had at least developed a grudging respect for the mortal. He could live with that. The real problem was his unruly beast that seemed to have developed a strange affinity of interest in the girl that was perhaps more than just a simple curiosity. What it was, however, Sesshomaru did not know.

* * *

**Inuyasha's Pack/In the Woods…  
**"Are you alright, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked the young miko as they departed from the scene of battle, after having destroyed the dark miko, Tsubaki.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Kagome smiled back at her hanyou friend, for she'd managed to come out of the fight more or less unscathed. "But we should get back to Kaze." She continued as she gazed up at the noon sun, "I'm a bit worried on how she might be doing."

"Yeah." The half Inu agreed, slightly worried himself about his new pack member, "Let's go. Sango, Miroku, let's hurry."

"Right." The duo riding on Kirara answered simultaneously as Kagome hopped on Inuyasha's back.

The midnight-haired miko chewed nervously on her bottom lip as she continued to fret for her cousin's safety. The young spiritualist had said that she'd mastered her training, but still… Kagome couldn't help but be worried, for it had seemed like Kaze had used a lot of energy in order to remove the tainted shards from the young miko's neck.

Several hours passed, and the shard hunting party were fast closing upon the scene in which they'd left the raven-haired spiritualist. However, much to their dismay, when they arrived on the scene, Kaze was nowhere in sight.

Glancing around, concern flickered in Kagome's chocolate orbs as she scanned the clearing for her best friend. "Where is she?" she asked worriedly.

"Maybe she simply just went back to the village." Sango supplied helpfully.

"Not likely." Inuyasha stated gravely as he leaned down and brushed his clawed fingers through a splatter of somewhat dried blood on the ground before lifting it up to his sensitive nose and taking a sniff, "This blood is hers."

The midnight-haired miko's eyes widened in horror. "But where is she?" she repeated in an almost panicked tone.

"There's dead Youkai everywhere…" Miroku trailed off as he gazed at the hundreds of scattered carcasses, "It's not surprising that she didn't come out unscathed."

Inuyasha was about to make a sarcastic remark to the monk's statement when a new, very faint, whiff of scent caught his attention. "Sesshomaru!" he exclaimed out loud as he jumped to his feet.

"What about him?" the taijiya inquired curiously.

"He was here… with Kaze!" The hanyou stated, a hint of confusion tinging his voice, "Both of their scents lead away from here… together!"

"Then we should head after them in case Sesshomaru means to bring harm to our new companion." Miroku put in wisely.

"Cheh! You don't have to tell me twice!" Inuyasha growled before turned back to the missing spiritualist's cousin, "Come on, Kagome. Get on."

"Right!" the midnight-haired miko replied quickly as she climbed onto the white-haired youth's back. Silently, she prayed that no harm had befallen her cousin, and that Sesshomaru wasn't in a bad mood today.

* * *

**Sesshomaru's Pack/At Camp in the Woods…  
**Sesshomaru's golden eye's flickered over to the unconscious woman as his sensitive ears picked up a muffled groan. Not long ago, the raven-haired female had finally begun stirring slightly. Though, it wasn't a good sign as it seemed to only be related to her feverish fits. Glancing over, the Daiyoukai saw that his ward was currently sleeping curled up next to Ah and Un. Deciding not to wake her, the Western Lord took it upon himself to stand up and make sure that the mortal spiritualist at least wasn't dying.

Standing up, he walked over and peered down at Kaze's pained face. _"Hn… She seems to be having some sort of nightmare." _The Inu noted add he studied her tortured expression.

"Please… wait for me…" Kaze murmured as sweat dripped off of her forehead, "promise… save… protect…"

Sesshomaru's eyes furrowed ever so slightly as his inner instincts of curiosity urged him to continue eves-dropping on the young woman's sleep talk. However, his listening time was cut short as an all too familiar and unpleasant scent wafted into his nostrils. "

Inuyasha!" the golden-eyed Daiyoukai spat as he stood up, a low growl resonating in his throat. By the scent of it, the hanyou was coming fast and with hostile intent. Snarling softly in irritation, the white-haired Inu deemed it wisest to meet his young brother half way lest the fool bring his reckless attacks anywhere near Rin.

Inwardly, somewhere deep inside, Sesshomaru's beast added Kaze to that list alongside Rin as well.

Giving his ward a brief glance, the Western Lord entered his orb and went zipping through the skies. It was only moments before he spotted his half-brother's pack below, no doubt making their way to the Daiyoukai's temporary camp.

Inuyasha was the first to spot Sesshomaru high up in the sky. Letting out a snarl, the hanyou came to a skidding stop as did the rest of his pack. "Sesshomaru, you bastard, get down here!" he snarled furiously as he drew Tetsuaiga out from its sheath.

Smirking darkly, the Inu lord decided that maybe it was a good thing he'd taken in the raven-haired girl if it meant that he'd be able to get on his younger half-brother's nerves. Almost smiling at the thought, Sesshomaru descended to the ground and dissipated his golden orb. "It's good to see you too, little brother." He purred mockingly as he met Inuyasha infuriated gaze with his own smug expression.

"Damnit, Sesshomaru, where is she?" the hanyou roared as he hoisted his sword over his shoulders in preparation to strike, "For what sick reason, I couldn't guess, but I know that you took Kaze with you! Now, where is she?!"

The smirk on Sesshomaru's face vanished as a wave of unexplained anger washed over him. Just what gave Inuyasha the right to act as if the girl was his property? Also, just why did it piss Sesshomaru off so much that the hanyou cared. "You will watch your tongue, whelp!" the Daiyoukai hissed dangerously, "The spiritualist is in this Sesshomaru's care for now." A feeling akin to satisfaction coursed through the Western Lord's veins as he saw his brother's face twist in almost uncontrollable rage.

"Why you," Inuyasha snarled hoarsely, arrays of different horrible images flashing through his mind, "WIND SCAR!"

* * *

**With Kaze/At Sesshomaru's Camp in the Woods…  
****_Dream  
_**_Red eyes were wide with horror as Kaze looked down at her hands which were outstretched in front of her. The sickly stench of blood filled her nostrils as the crimson liquid coating her hands trickled down her arms, dripping onto the tile floor with a soft splattering noise._

_Trembling with terror, the young spiritualist brought her gaze up to see the horrid sight of a young woman staked to the wall. Her slender throat was slit, blood running down and pooling around her._

_Grief stricken, Kaze fell to her knees, blood splashing around her being. Tears formed at her cherry eyes as she wept for forgiveness from the lifeless corpse. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't able to save you!" the raven-haired girl sobbed, "Please… forgive me, Yana!"_

**_Reality_**  
Kaze woke, gasping for breath as she shot up from her lying position on the ground. Her breathing was hoarse as she panted while unsteadily placing a hand up to her throbbing head. The young woman's body was still trembling from the vivid memory as she blinked her eyes and gradually readjusted to the light around her. After finally getting the world around her to stop spinning, the young spiritualist gave the camp a sweeping glance.

"That's right," the red-eyed girl mumbled softly, "Sesshomaru knocked me out."

Continuing to look around, she quickly realized that said cactus butt was nowhere in sight. A ragged cough left her lips as she forced herself into a standing position. Leaning heavily against the tree trunk, Kaze closed her eyes and focused her senses in hopes of locating her unlikely caretaker. Red eyes flew open in shock as she not only found Sesshomaru but Inuyasha as well, and they were fighting.

"Mother of-" the raven-haired spiritualist let out an exasperated impression of a snarl, "Don't those two every give it a freaking rest?!" Gathering her resolve, Kaze steeled herself for the pain before dashing off full speed into the woods; heading towards the scene of battle with the full intention of putting a stop to their nonsense.

At the pace she was going, it wasn't long before she came upon the clearing in which the two half-brothers were duking it out with one another. Annoyance crackled all around Kaze's small, and incredible weakened body as she glared, practically spitting fire, at the two idiots.

"Now die, you bastard!" Inuyasha roared as he made another charge.

Patience already at its limit due to the incredible pain she was in, the raven-haired girl was quick in shrieking a not so subtle, "SIT!"

**WHAM!**

The white-haired hanyou instantly plummeted face first into the ground while even Sesshomaru seemed to jump slightly in surprise at Kaze's sudden, and extremely unexpected entrance.

"K-Kaze?" Kagome quivered as she slowly made her way over to her cousin who was currently sagging weakly up against a nearby tree.

"Yeah?" the young woman smiled weakly, amusement flickering in her pained red eyes, "What's up?"

The next moment, the spiritualist was pulled into a bone-crushing hug. "Idiot!" Kagome sobbed as she clung to her best friend, "I was worried, that's what!"

"Oh…" Kaze trailed off sheepishly, scratching the back of her head as the miko pulled back to give her a look over.

"What on earth happened to you!" the midnight-haired girl exclaimed in horror before slapping her hand across Kaze's forehead, "You're burning up, and is that blood crusted on your lips?! Did Sesshomaru-"

"No, no!" the red-eyed female quickly reassured her friend, "I just overused my powers, that's all. Sesshy's actually the one who's been taking care of me."

Shock showed plainly in Kagome's eyes, but it was nowhere near the shock that filled Inuyasha's expression. Having now pulled himself out of his form-fitting crater, one could practically see the steam coming out of his little dog ears. "What?! There's no way in hell Sesshomaru would do that! He hates humans!" the white-haired youth screeched, shooting the Daiyoukai a furiously disbelieving glare which was promptly returned with the addition of a rather smug expression.

"I simply despise those that are so weak that they are not even worth the dirt beneath this one's feet." The Western Lord replied with a smug smirk, knowing that his words would only further add to the hanyou's rage, "However, this Sesshomaru finds the spiritualist to be quite the opposite as well as the exception in many ways." He purposely left his sentence hanging so that Inuyasha's mind could strain itself to its limits in trying to figure out just what he meant.

Inuyasha being Inuyasha took the bait hook line and sinker. "Why you bastard, just what the hell is that supposed to mean?!" he snarled, his battered body trembling with fury.

Pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration, Kaze let a deep sigh escape her lips. "Believe it or not, Inuyasha, but facts are facts and you'd best drop it there." She said with a helping handful of warning attached to her tone, warning the hanyou to drop it or else. For, at the moment, the young woman was far too pained and tired to stand around arguing with the moron.

While Inuyasha spluttered and continued to argue with indignant rage, Sesshomaru gave the raven-haired female an irritated look over. Not because she had interrupted his fight, but surprisingly more because she had left the place in which the Daiyoukai had stationed and left her. Natural male instincts demanded that he, the male, was alpha. So, she, a female should be the one to obey and follow his commands, even if not spoken, without question. Then again, since when did he start caring in the first place?

**_"She has… over-stepped the boundaries… of this… dominant male…"_**his beast cut in, growling fiercely as it struggled to rise to the surface. Something, which of course, Sesshomaru did not allow.

"Silence!" he snapped in annoyance. Since when did proving to be dominant have anything to do with this?!

"Oh for the love of… SIT!" Kaze's furious voice snapped the pureblooded Inu out of his thoughts. A slight bit a amusement bubbled up within his being as he watched the hanyou slam into the ground.

**WHAM!**

The raven-haired girl huffed in frustration, wincing in pain before turning back to make eye contact with Sesshomaru. "Anyways, thanks a lot, Sesshomaru, for all your help." She smiled warmly, slightly taking the chilly Daiyoukai by surprise, "I really appreciate it. Once I've recovered, I'll be back to repay you with that deal we made."

Mentally, the white-haired Inu noted that she purposely didn't mention the fact that his leg was hurt, _"Hn… So, she can select her words carefully when she so chooses." _He remained silent for several more seconds as he debated whether or not to take her up on the offer, for she seemed to be waiting for an answer. Finally, after deciding that it wouldn't harm his pride since she was the one repaying a debt, the Daiyoukai replied with a simple, "Hn." Before sheathing Tokijin and walking away.

By this time, Sango and Miroku had both moved up to stand beside the raven-haired spiritualist as they watched the haughty lord depart, surprise etched on both there's and Kagome's faces.

"What deal?" Sango inquired curiously.

"It's a private matter." Kaze smiled wryly back at her taijiya friend.

"Oh?" a certain perverted monk's eyebrows waggled suggestively, "A private matter, you say?"

"Miroku, whatever you're thinking right now, give it a rest." The young spiritualist snapped, her eyebrow twitching sporadically as she resisted the urge to pummel the idiot into the ground, "Unless you'd like to re-learn what it's like to have a face-full of good, solid earth."

"Actually, I'm quite fine." Miroku laughed nervously as a large sweat-drop rolled of the back of his head.

"In any case," Kagome chuckled softly as she watched the exchange, "we should start heading back so Kaze can get checked out."

"Yeah." The raven-haired spiritualist chuckled in reply, "Let's go ba-"

Red eyes widened with pain as Kaze suddenly fell to her knees, slapping a hand over her mouth as a series of ragged coughs wracked her being. She saw eyes around her widen with horror as blood began trickling through her fingers.

"Kaze, are you alright?!" the midnight-haired miko shouted as she rushed to her fallen friend's side.

The young spiritualist was unable to answer as darkness soon began clouding her vision. Feeling herself falling forward, the last thing she remembered was Kagome screaming her name as she faded into the abyss.

* * *

**Well, you all got a brief look into a tragic happening of Kaze's past. Don't worry, it'll be delved into some more in the future. Hmm... Seshy's still confused while Kaze's still have relapse issues. Haha, but don't worry, the next chapter will be the last of Kaze's sucky relapse. I just had to put one in here so you guys could get a feel for her abilities and their limits. Relapses won't occur often. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Now, please, PLEASE review! Reviews honestly mean the WORLD to me and I'll update faster depending on how many reviews I get. :D Also, please follow and favorite as well if you're enjoying this story. See ya'all in the next chapter.**

***runs over and gives Mango-sama a bear hug* You're up, my amazing beta friend! *gives you brownie* Good luck and don't get eaten by Sesshomaru. XD**

**Rock Out!  
Kira**


	14. Chapter 14-Spiritualist's Path

**Alrighty peoplz, here's the next chapter for ya! *squeals at the top of her lungs* OH MY GOSHNESS! I have a HUNDRED and TEN reviews! *squeals while running up and down the halls while coming back with a platter of cake* Okay then, CAKE for my ALL my reviewers as well as my eleven most recent ones: VampireSiren, Black Dragon Valkyrie, RosesMoon, Mango-sama, wolf girl 4797, Anastasia Knyte, leafygreen16, BlackCatDemon133, Cherrynekogirl414, karlachan18, and MyLiloITAChIassasin! I LOVE YOU ALL! Also, a GINORMOUS thanks to Mango-sama who has been going over every chapter after I post it, and pointing out any typos to me; as well as giving me tons of incredibly detailed and helpful feedback. You ALL owe her your thanks! Oh yeah, and another thanks to all the people who have already favorited and/or followed this story. Hope you all enjoy chapter 14!**

**BEFORE YOU READ: Okay, so to clear up a few things about Kaze's powers. Usually when she's fighting, like when she's shooting her spirit energy through her gun, Kaze is using her spirit ENERGY! Another words, she just using the energy, not her actual spirit. On the other hand, when she uses Spirit Projection, Kaze is actually forcing her SPIRIT out of her body and manifesting it into a somewhat physical form.**

**Terms to know…  
Daiyoukai – Great Demon  
Youkai – Demon  
Hanyou – Half Demon  
Miko – Priestess  
Inu – Dog**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha, the Inuyasha plot, NOR the Inuyasha characters. I only own my own OC Kaze Hijikata, any other OCs created along the way, and any part of the plot NOT a part of the Inuyasha anime or manga. This fanfic, however, is MINE and I'd like to keep it that way.**

* * *

**Chapter 14-Spiritualist's Path**

**With Sesshomaru/In the Woods…  
**The Western Lord made his way back to camp at a languid pace. A rather pleased feeling washed over the Daiyoukai. Why? Let's see… He'd gotten the answers to his questions, got a promise to have the miasma in his leg removed, and managed to piss Inuyasha off all in the last twenty-four hours. Not to mention he got to watch the female spiritualist 'sit' his idiot half-brother several times, which had been rather amusing. In Sesshomaru's mind, all that had made this last day a fairly good one. Perhaps helping the spiritualist hadn't been such a bad idea after all, even if it had caused a few stirs in his beast.

Therefore, the Inu was in a decently good mood when he arrived back to camp. However, the feeling was short-lived as a strange, new feeling greeted him upon his arrival. Golden eyes narrowed in concentration as the Daiyoukai tried to figure out just what was wrong. Everything was just how he'd left it. Jaken was sulking by a bush. Rin was curled up sleeping next the Ah and Un. The spiritualist was…

_"Ah, so that was it." _Sesshomaru noted with silent indifference. The thing out of place was the fact that raven-haired woman was not where he'd left her. _"Hn… it is of no matter." _He told himself, for she was back where she belonged; with Inuyasha.

Once again, an unexplainable anger suddenly enveloped his beast at the thought. Did it anger him, the fact that she belonged to his hanyou brother's pack? _"Ridiculous!" _the Western Lord growled mentally. Why should it matter to him where or who she was with? The troublesome mortal was none of his concern!

"Nnnn… Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin's voice snapped the Daiyoukai out of his internal argument.

Turning his gaze towards the child, Sesshomaru waited quietly for the just waking girl to continue.

A soft silence enveloped them as the human child scanned her surroundings. Chocolate orbs suddenly widened with surprise as she exclaimed, "Where's Miss Kaze?"

"She has returned to where she belongs, Rin." The white-haired male answered calmly, ignoring the frustration that bubbled up inside him as he spoke those words.

"Oh," she said softly, disappointment being detectable in her voice as she leaned back up against the two-headed dragon.

_"Then again…"_ the Daiyoukai paused. He had purposely left the spiritualist here, at **his** camp. But instead of staying, the insolent wench had not only **left** but returned to her own pack **without** his permission! So, on the contrary, Sesshomaru now found that he had every right and reason to be angry! **(A/N: *sigh* Always has to find some justifiable reason, doesn't he?)**

A deadly smirk worked its way up on the Western Lords face. After all, she had promised that she would return and treat his leg. Therefore, the woman would be forced to come back. _"And when she does…" _both Sesshomaru and his beast smirked at the thought, _"she won't be leaving." _It wasn't like he particularly **wanted** the troublesome human around. It was simply a matter of his pride. He, the alpha of this pack had not given her permission to depart. So, technically speaking, the raven-haired female still belonged here with him. Also, with her around, he would no longer have to worry about leaving his ward in the incapable hands of Jaken, since the spiritualist would also be there to protect her. Not only that, but the white-haired male knew for sure that such an act was bound to utterly infuriate his young half-brother.

His mind now to focused on his alpha pride, Sesshomaru did not notice, question or delve any deeper into reasoning. Now on a one-track mind set, the Daiyoukai was absolutely sure that he'd figured everything out. After all, his reasoning was perfectly just. Too bad for Sesshomaru that not once did he notice his beast grinning like a fool deep down inside of him.

* * *

**With Kaze/Kaede's Hut…**  
Kaze woke to yet another splitting headache, also feeling as if someone had stuck her inside of a furnace. Blinking several times, it took the observant spiritualist but a moment to realize that she was back in the old miko's hut. With a good deal of effort, the raven-haired girl pushed herself up into a sitting position, but almost immediately doubled over in a bad coughing fit.

"Kaze, what are you doing?!" Kagome's motherly fussing broke into the stillness as the young miko burst into the room, "You should be laying down!"

"Yeah, yeah…" the red-eyed female grumbled as she wiped a trickle of blood from the corner of her mouth, "How long have I been out?"

"About four hours." The midnight-haired miko replied, placing a hand on her cousin's shoulder in order to steady the woozy female.

_"Not long…" _Kaze noted silently, before moving into a wobbly but standing position.

"What are you doing!?" Kagome squawked as she watched her cousin stumble to the doorway, "And where are you going!?"

"Home." The raven-haired girl replied simply, "I need to make a call."

_"A call?" _the young miko wondered as she rushed over to lend Kaze her shoulder for support, "To who?"

"An old friend. She's a spiritualist just like me and doesn't live to far away from the shrine." Kaze stated with a small huff, "She'll be pissed, but I'm gonna give her a call so she can come over and fix me up. Now's not the time for me to be laid up."

"Then I'm coming with you." The midnight-haired girl said stubbornly, "You can hardly walk. So, who's going to help you get to the well, huh?"

"Fine, fine, whatever!" Kaze snapped irritably as they made their way through the village.

"Hey, Kagome, Kaze, what the hell are you doing!?" a familiar voice stopped the two cousins.

Turning around, the duo spotted Inuyasha heading their way. Jumping up in the air, the hanyou landed with agile grace in front of the two girls as he pinned them with a stern, golden glare. "Just what the hell are you doing up?" he demanded as he brought his gaze over to the disheveled spiritualist.

"Going back to the other side of the well." The raven-haired girl explained, "There's someone over there who should be able my spiritual wounds."

"And you're going to walk there in your condition!?" the white-haired youth practically shrieked.

"No, I'm gonna fly." Kaze said, her voice dripping with sarcasm as she rolled her eyes, "Naw dip, Sherlock! Of course I'm walking!"

"Cheh! Well, not if I can help it!" Inuyasha snapped irritably as he hoisted Kagome and her temperamental cousin onto his back.

"What the hell, Inuyasha! I said I'm walking!" the raven-haired girl exploded.

"Keh! Like hell you are! Forget it!" he snapped back, "You're still injured. So, just shut-up and let me carry you two!"

The furious woman opened her mouth to argue, but a gentle touch and smile from Kagome stopped her. So, now silenced, all Kaze could do was slump forward and try to enjoy the ride. It wasn't a very long one. Considering how fast the hanyou could move, it was only a couple of minutes before they reached the well.

Having now had the time to cool off her temper, Kaze turned back to face her newest friend with a smile. "Thanks, Inuyasha." She said softly before stumbling over to the side of the Bone Eaters Well.

The white-haired youth looked a little taken-aback, but muttered a quick "You're welcome." none the less before dashing off and vanishing from sight.

"Well, are we off?" Kagome inquired as she swung her legs over the side of the well.

"Yeah." the young spiritualist replied, "Let's go."

* * *

**With Inuyasha/In the Woods…  
**After leaving the two girls behind, Inuyasha slowed his pace so he could properly think. In truth, he was actually rather worried about Kaze's condition. For, even though he didn't like to admit it, even in the short amount of time he'd known her, the hanyou had already developed a certain liking for the stubborn human. Funny, considering that she was the only person he'd ever met that could actually be even scarier than Kagome. But, like Kagome, Kaze was also extremely kind. Also, she didn't seem to mind in the least that he was a hanyou, and she seemed to trust him enough to put Kagome's well-being in his care.

What bothered Inuyasha was the fact that not only had he begun to take a liking for Kaze, but oddly enough, Sesshomaru had seemed to as well! The white-haired youth had been suspicious after their first meeting, but this second one had proven it. After all, Sesshomaru had actually **helped** the spiritualist! Seriously, how un-Sesshomaru like could one get!? Not to mention the fact that Sesshomaru was there for her while our certain hanyou wasn't, was also pissing Inuyasha off. It also worried the half Inu. Currently, he had no idea what his older brother was thinking, nor what he was planning. But the white-haired youth had resolved himself to be ready for it, no matter what it might be.

* * *

**With Kaze and Kagome/Higurashi Shrine…  
**"Oh goodness, Kagome, what happened!?" Emiko gasped in horror as she watched her daughter practically drag in a half conscious Kaze.

"Just a little scuffle is all, Aunty." Kaze grinned good-naturally but still with a pained expression.

"A little scuffle!?" the gentle woman repeated disbelievingly.

"Yeah, it's really nothing to worry about." The young spiritualist lied. Having now been led over and sat down on the couch she looked up pleadingly to her aunt. "But will you please bring me the phone?" she pleaded, "I have a really important call to make."

"Of course, dear." Kagome's mother said immediately as she rushed off to retrieve the phone. Finding it, she walked back over and handed it to her niece.

"Thanks, Aunt Emiko." Kaze smiled as she dialed in her friend's number. Several second passed before a warm feminine voice sounded on the other line.

**_"Hello?" _**the voice said, **_"You've reached Kurumi. May I ask who's calling?"_**

"Yeah… Hey, Kurumi! What's up?" the raven-haired girl grinned as she replied.

**_"Kaze, is that you!? Oh my gosh! It's been forever since I've last heard from you!" _**Kurumi exclaimed in an excited tone, **_"How are you doing?"_**

"About that…" Kaze trailed with a nervous chuckle, "You see, I just moved back to the Higurashi Shrine. But, I'm having a pretty serious relapse right now. So, do you think you could come and umm… patch me up a bit?"

_SILENCE…_

**_"WHAT THE HELL, KAZE!? How the hell did go into relapse!? Just what the hell were you doing!?" _**the young woman on the other line exploded before huffing, **_"You know what? Never mind! I don't wanna know right now. Geez… I'll be over in a few minutes. So, try not to die before then. Okay?"_**

"Sure. I'll try not to." The red-eyed girl smiled weakly before hanging up.

About fifteen minutes later, a busty young woman in her early twenties, with long chocolate brown hair and stunning green eyes stormed in. Huffing as she made her way inside, Kurumi glowered down at the raven-haired spiritualist laying weakly on the couch. "Kaze, what on earth…" she trailed off as she took in her junior's condition.

"Yeah, I know. But… would you mind not asking?" Kaze chuckled tiredly as she gazed up at her horrified friend.

"I ought to say no, but I'll say yes simply cause I'm just that good of a friend." The chocolate-haired woman growled as she kneeled down beside the pained girl.

Kagome, who had simple been observing throughout this time, now decided to speak up. "So, before you came, Kaze told me who you were. But what I'd like to know is if you can help her?" she asked.

A smile crossed Kurumi's lips as she replied, "Yes, I can. You see, the reason relapses occur is because when a spiritualist uses their power, it utilizes and puts a strain on their own spirit. Therefore, when overused, extreme damage can be done to the spirit; damage that can only be repaired over time or by another spiritualist."

"I think I see now." The young miko stated, mulling Kurumi's words over in her mind.

"Well, that's great and all." Kaze growled irritably, "But I'm still in pain here. So, if you don't mind, how about putting all that knowledge to use and healing me now?"

"Yes, yes, I'm on it." The busty female grumbled softly, turning back to her raven-haired friend, "But how did you manage to fall into relapse anyways?"

Red eyes averted themselves for their fellow spiritualist. "I used an extraction technique, a sealing spell, and then Spirit Projection." The young spiritualist muttered.

"WHAT THE HELL, KAZE!? ARE YOU INSANE!?" Kurumi shrieked at the top of her lungs, "I mean, you should know better than that! Using all those powerful techniques, especially Spirit Projection! One wrong move and that technique can kill you! In the condition you probably were in, you're lucky it didn't!"

"Damnit, Kurumi, I'm not a child! Don't you think I know that already!?" the raven-haired girl snapped.

Green eyes softened slightly as she looked at the younger female. "Yes, I know you do." She said quietly, a hit of sadness being heard in her voice, "Just… be more careful. Okay?"

"I'll try." Kaze mumbled, her own eyes re-softening a bit.

"Trying isn't good enough!" Kurumi growled, a stern look on her face, "Don't make me call in You Know Who."

Ruby red orbs widened in horror, "You wouldn't dare?"

Silence and a sharpened glare were all the young spiritualist received as an answer.

"Okay, okay! I'll be more careful!" the raven-haired girl exclaimed.

"Good. Now let's begin, shall we?" the chocolate-haired woman asked with a smile. Placing her hands just above the raven-haired girl's abdomen, Kurumi concentrated as she focused her own spiritual energy on her friend's damaged spirit. Finding where the spiritual wounds were located, the busty female quickly set to work on healing the injuries.

Kagome was for the most part silent as the treatment progressed, watching quietly as the newcomer slowly healed the young miko's cousin. Seconds turned to minutes, and minutes turned into hours. Finally, after a full four of the latter later, Kurumi had at last finished with her work.

"There! She should be fine now." The green-eyed woman stated as she stood up and wiped several beads of sweat from her forehead.

Standing up, the midnight-haired miko instantly made her way over to her best friend. She had planned to ask how she was feeling, only to find that the raven-haired spiritualist had apparently fallen asleep sometime during the procedure.

"Well, I should be going." Kurumi stated as she flicked a strand of runaway hair over her shoulder, "I'd let her rest if I were you. Idiot could probably really use it."

"I will. Thank you." Kagome replied with a deep bow, truly grateful that her closest friend didn't seem to be suffering anymore.

"Don't mention it." The chocolate-haired female chuckled as she headed for the door.

The young high-school student was about to say good bye when a sudden question formed in her mind. "Oh, Kurumi, wait a moment!" she called out as she followed the young woman.

"Hmm? What is it?" the spiritualist inquired, giving Kagome a curious look.

"Earlier, you said that by using their power, spiritualists suffer damage to their own spirit and suffer a relapse." The miko said, "So, what would happen if a spiritualist continued using their power even after they had reached the relapse stage?"

A solemn look came over Kurumi as she answered Kagome's question, "Well, eventually the strain on their spirit would kill them. But it wouldn't be an ordinary death. Since the damage would be being done the spirit, it's the spirit that would die. Therefore, the person would simply cease to exist. There would be no after life for them since the soul would be utterly destroyed. The spiritualist would simply disappear."

Chocolate orbs widened in horror upon receiving this news, "They simply just cease to exist!?"

"That's right." The busty young woman replied sadly, "So, make sure to keep an eye on that idiot, would you. Make sure she doesn't go and get herself killed."

Eyes flashing with determination, Kagome nodded, "I will."

* * *

**Whoot! Mission accomplished, chapter finished! Haha, if only Sesshy-chan knew just how much trouble his 'alpha pride' is going to get him into. XD Ugh, Kaze's relapse is FINALLY over! Hip, hip, HOORAY! Next chapter we should REALLY start to get into the swing of things. :D Anyhoo... please, please, PLEASE review! Your constant feedback has been making me SOOO happy! So, keep up the good work! Also, please follow and favorite as well. See ya'all in the next chapter!**

**You're up Mango-sama. *glomp hugs before giving you another brownie* I leave it to you!**

**Rock Out!  
Kira**


	15. Chapter 15-Just One of Those Days

**Okay people, the next chapter hath arrived! XD HOLY CRAP! I have a hundred twenty-two reviews!? YAAAAY! *does a happy dance before coming back with the cake platter* Alrighty then, cake for my eleven most AWESOME a resent reviewers: VampireSiren, karlachan18, BlackCatDemon133, kate1243, Emzy2k11, wolf girl 4797, MissNovel, lilemokid1991, samanthatm, Silver White Rain, and Guest! I LOVE YOU ALL SOOOO MUCH! It's because of the input I receive from you guys/girls that I have the inspiration to continue with this story! Also, a HUGE thanks to ALL the people who have favorited and/or followed this story! Hope everyone enjoys chapter 15!**

**Terms to know…  
Kami – God  
Daiyoukai – Great Demon  
Youkai – Demon  
Youki - Demon Energy  
Hanyou – Half Demon  
Ookami – Wolf Demon  
Kappa – Toad Demon  
Miko – Priestess  
Inu – Dog**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha, the Inuyasha plot, NOR the Inuyasha characters. I only own my own OC Kaze Hijikata, any other OCs created along the way, and any part of the plot NOT a part of the Inuyasha anime or manga. This fanfic, however, is MINE and I'd like to keep it that way.**

* * *

**Chapter 15-Just One of Those Days**

**Inuyasha's Pack/On the Road…  
**Kaze walked alongside Kagome as they traveled down an old, dirt road. After staying unconscious back in her time and resting for about a week, the spiritualist, now back to full strength, along with her cousin had returned to the feudal era and resumed hunting for the jewel shards as well as Naraku.

On topic of those two subjects, the hunt wasn't going so well. It had been a full week since the small pack had resumed its travels only to not find hide nor hair of a jewel shard or the treacherous spider hanyou. Hence, the reason that a certain half Inu was starting to get a little pissy.

"Damnit!" Inuyasha growled underneath his breath, marching on ahead of his group before whirling around and snapping, "Hey, Kagome, you sure you haven't sensed any jewel shards lately!?"

A certain red-eyed teenager rolled said ruby orbs, _"No duh, dumbass! If she had, she would have told you!"_

"No, Inuyasha." The miko replied calmly with the patience of a Kami, "I haven't sensed anything."

With another growl, the hanyou whirled around and continued with his moody sulking.

Glancing over, Kaze's eyes narrowed slightly as she watched a shiver run through her cousin. It was still early morning. So, the air was still a bit chilly and Kagome was just wearing her school uniform. Kaze herself was now wearing a short-sleeved, long, black haori over a black tank-top; accompanied by her usual cut-off, blue jean shorts and black fingerless gloves. Her other clothes were slung over her shoulder in a dark brown knapsack; sniping rifle strapped to the spiritualist's back while her revolver lay in its holster, fastened to her hip.

"What is it?" Kagome inquired, giving her best friend a curious look as she caught her staring.

"It's nothing really." The raven-haired girl shrugged indifferently, "You just looked kinda cold is all. Wanna borrow my jacket?"

The chocolate-eyed girl smiled warmly at the young woman walking alongside her. "I'm okay." She assured her, "It'll be warming up soon anyways."

Kaze was about to retort when she noticed her cousin suddenly tense, "Kagome, what's-"

"I sense some sacred jewel shards." The miko stated, "And they're coming fast! Wait a moment…" she paused, "I think it's-"

Before the midnight-haired girl could even finish, a slender whirlwind suddenly came zipping into the mist of the shard-hunting party, running over Inuyasha in the process. Just as quickly as the mini-tornado had appeared, it dissipated to reveal none other than our favorite black-haired Ookami.

"I thought I smelled you guys nearby." Koga said with his usual cocky attitude before walking over and taking Kagome's hands in his, "Just thought I'd stop by to check on my woman. Tell me, did you miss me, Kagome?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure…" the young miko sweat-dropped nervously, knowing that this wasn't bound to end well.

"Damnit, you mangy wolf! Get your hands off her!" Inuyasha snarled, pulling himself to his feet and rolling up his sleeves as he prepared to storm over and teach the blue-eyed male a lesson. However, the hanyou suddenly froze fearfully in his tracks as he sensed a deadly, murderous aura suddenly build up behind him. Smirking slightly to himself, the white-haired youth paused in attack, _"Heh! This ought to be good."_

Suddenly, a powerful hand gripped Kagome's arm as it jerked the miko out of Koga's grasp. And before the Ookami could protest, he found himself staring down the barrel of Kaze's now loaded and ready to fire revolver. "Wha-What the hell!?" the raven-haired male stuttered, taken-aback as he suddenly found himself facing a rather viscous looking female.

"Look here, dip-shit," Kaze growled with a deadly tinge to her voice, "I don't know who you are. But I do know that no one goes around just claiming Kagome as 'their woman' without going through me first."

"Oh yeah?" Koga retorted, managing to gather up a few bits of his scattered bravado, "And just who might you be?"

"I'm Kagome's cousin," The spiritualist stated with an evil grin, her red eyes narrowing to dangerous red slits, "as well as her guardian, Kaze."

Blue eyes widened with shock upon hearing this news. After all, it was the first time he'd met anyone from his fiancé's **(A/N: Pfft! Yeah right…)** family. Instantly, his attitude flipped and did a one-eighty as he attempted to appeal to Kagome's fuming family member. For it wouldn't do for her guardian to hate him!

Sweat-dropping slightly, the cause for this dispute watched the scene in front of her play out with slight worry. Silently, the young miko wondered if she should try and stop her cousin. Then again, this was **Kaze** she'd be dealing with, **not** Inuyasha. And when Kaze got pissed, it wasn't really possible to stop her.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, was enjoying the show immensely. It wasn't every day that one got to watch to leader of the Ookami tribe suck up to someone. And by the look of it, that someone wasn't buying a word he was saying.

"So, you're saying that you love Kagome?" the spiritualist inquired, raising a skeptical eyebrow as she reluctantly holstered her revolver.

"That's right!" the blue-eyed male insisted stubbornly, "And I'm definitely going to make her my mate."

Pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration, Kaze decided that she'd have mercy on the fool and spare his life. "Look, I'm not the kind to beat around the bush. So, I'll say this bluntly. You don't stand a cold wind's chance in hell of having Kagome. I mean, it's pretty damn obvious that she's already in love with Inuyasha. So, just give it up." The raven-haired girl stated bluntly, much to the embarrassment of both Inuyasha and Kagome who now had prominent blushes staining their cheeks.

Koga, on the other-hand was spluttering furiously, "Say what!? If you think I'll let that worthless mutt have her, then you've got another thing-"

"I said," the now terrifying female repeated, a dark aura gathering around her as she seemingly towered over the Ookami, "Give… It… Up."

Whatever bravado seemed to remain within the black-haired prince's being flew out the door as he shrank under Kaze's gaze.

_PAUSE…_

"Ahem!" Koga coughed softly as he tried to regain his composure, "I do believe I should check to see that Ginta and Hakkaku haven't fallen too far behind. See ya, Kagome!" He threw a quick wink at the young miko before taking off in his whirlwind and sprinting back towards the way in whence he'd come.

_PAUSE…_

"Well, now that that's over with," Kaze grinned brightly, the dark clouds around her vanishing instantly, "shall we carry on?"

* * *

**Sesshomaru's Pack/In the Woods…  
**"Rin spies something green!" the raven-haired little girl chirped happily as she sat upon the back of her lord's two-headed dragon.

"Silly girl, it's me, obviously!" Jaken snapped as he reluctantly went along with the child's game of 'I spy'.

"Wow, Master Jaken! How did you know!?" Rin asked in wonder.

Instead of answering, the weary Kappa simply let out a long sigh, _"Honestly, how much longer must I continue to play these silly games!? Oh… Lord Sesshomaru has been in an awfully bad mood as of late. Ever since that black-haired wench left, his temper has seemed to grow fouler, and fouler."_

Said Daiyoukai was indeed in a rather foul mood. He had been so more or less since a few days after Kaze had departed from his pack. Four days he had waited within the vicinity of the well for her to return, his temper plummeting farther and farther with each passing day. Finally, Sesshomaru had been unable to afford any more wasted time and had once again taken off with his pack; trusting that the spiritualist would come to keep her end of the bargain upon her return. However, this did not by any circumstances mean that his unwarranted frustration at her absence was alleviated. Even the Inu's beast was discontented; silent, but still highly unpleased.

Jaken watched in melancholy silence as his lord walked up ahead of him, _"Curse that wretch! It's because of her that Lord Sesshomaru hasn't hardly spoken a word for the last two weeks!"_

"Master Jaken?" Rin's questioning voice snapped the green Youkai out of his silent fuming.

Yellow eyes turned up to look at the small human child the Kappa asked in an exasperated tone, "What is it now, girl?"

Blinking innocently, the chocolate-eyed child asked the last thing that the small Youkai wanted to hear, "Rin was just wondering when we would see Miss Kaze again?"

"Hold your tongue, little girl!" Jaken snapped, his big bug eyes narrowing angrily, "You'd do best to remember not to mention that wretched wench again! Do you know how much trouble that foolish mortal has caused Lord Sesshomaru!? It's because of her that-"

"SILENCE, JAKEN!" Sesshomaru's deadly voice seemed to instantaneously freeze the Kappa in a block of Antarctic ice.

Trembling with upmost fear, the small Youkai turned around to find his lord pinning him with the most ferocious glare he thought he'd ever seen.

Slowly, the powerful Daiyoukai turned around and made his way over to his subordinate. His mood already fowl, it'd be quite the understatement to say that he was greatly angered upon hearing the insults Jaken was delivering upon the raven-haired spiritualist. Too bad for the Inu that he never bothered to pause and ask himself 'why'.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Jaken silently cursed himself for being born with such a loudmouth as he awaited the blow that was sure to come. Imagine his surprise when, after several tormenting seconds of suspense, nothing happened. Slowly, the Kappa cracked an eye open only to find that his lord's attention was now currently somewhere else; his molten gold eyes now holding none of his previous anger, but a hint of surprise as he gingerly sniffed the air.

Sesshomaru's beast rumbled inside of him with deep contentment as the sudden but unmistakable scent of wild mountain pine washed over the Inu's senses. His inner self practically bouncing with feral excitement, a smirk formed on the Western Lord's face. "Rin." His calm, honey-like voice addressed his ward, "This Sesshomaru believes that you wished to know when you would once again see the spiritualist."

Hopeful excitement flickered inside of Rin's big, brown eyes as she quickly replied, "Yes, Milord!"

Slowly, the smirk on the Daiyoukai's face became a small but feral grin, causing Jaken to let out a small squeak of fear. "Hn… Then you shall be seeing her soon for she is soon to rejoin us." He stated as he began walking farther into the forest.

"WHAT!?" Jaken practically exploded as he wondered whether or not his hearing has somehow become impaired.

Promptly ignoring his shocked subordinate's outburst, the Western Lord vanished before his pack's eyes. After several seconds, Sesshomaru figured he'd gone far enough so as to have some privacy for the healing session that he knew was to come. Smirking slightly, the Daiyoukai allowed his Youki to flare around him in a signal-like fashion. Someone with the sensitive senses of the spiritualist couldn't possibly miss it, and the Inu was fairly confident that she would know it was him.

* * *

**With Inuyasha's Pack/On the Road…  
**Kaze halted in her tracks as she sensed a powerful Youkai aura flare not all that far away. The rest of the shard-hunting party stopped as well.

"Did you guys sense that?" Miroku asked in a wary fashion.

"Yeah… Sure did." Inuyasha replied, golden eyes narrowing slightly, "But who is it?"

Concentrating, the spiritualist allowed her senses to kick in as she carefully scanned the Youki. Red eyes flickered with surprise as discovered its identity, "It's Sesshomaru!"

"What!?" the hanyou cried out in shock before taking in a deep whiff of air, "But I can't smell him!"

"Idiot, that's probably cause he's concealing his scent!" Kaze growled at the moron. _"Strange though… Flaring his aura like that, it's almost as if he wants to be found." _She mulled over, _"Just why would he…" _Suddenly the answer clicked, _"But of course! It's a signal! By concealing his scent and just letting his Youki be detectable, only someone with extremely acute spiritual senses would be able to identify him; someone like a spiritualist. He's signaling me!"_

"Uh, Kaze?" Kagome questioned her cousin worriedly, seeing as the young girl had seemingly spaced out.

"Sorry guys, but I'll be back in a little while!" the raven-haired girl chirped as she sped away into the woods, "Just go on ahead! Sesshomaru and I have got a score to settle!" She could here Inuyasha's angry outburst, but decided to ignore it. The young female was fairly sure that Kagome would be able to convince the rest of the shard-hunting party to move on. After all, Kaze was perfectly capable of taking care of herself.

Upon arriving by a small stream, the spiritualist slowed in her pace before coming to a full stop as she spotted Sesshomaru sitting languidly leaned up against a nearby tree trunk. "Seems you called." Kaze grinned good-naturally as she observed the aloof Daiyoukai.

Golden eyes narrowed slightly as her openly friendly aura assaulted his senses. "You made a deal with this Sesshomaru." He stated stoically.

"So, I did." The red-eyed girl chuckled, stuffing her hands nonchalantly in her pockets as she sauntered over, "Now, let's take a look at that leg."

Sesshomaru gave her an openly suspicious look as she kneeled down beside him. Unfortunately, he was not quite able to muster up the distaste he should have felt as he beast was practically purring in contentment at her close proximity to his person.

Catching on to his suspicions, Kaze allowed a soft laugh to leave her lips. "Don't worry Sesshomaru, I'm not gonna ask you to take your pants off or nothin'." Her red eyes sparkled with amusement, "I won't even have to touch you. So, just relax."

"You say that as if this one is actually concerned." The Daiyoukai sent her an annoyed glare.

"Nah. Just tense." The spiritualist shrugged before a light smirk graced her features, "You couldn't make it any more obvious that you clearly don't want me touching you."

The Inu was silent as he wasn't quite sure how to respond to that, not really knowing himself if that was the truth or not; especially considering his inner beast's utterly confusing and more than pleased reaction upon meeting young woman again.

"Anyways, let's begin." Kaze stated before letting her hands hover above the Western Lord's thigh in the area that the spiritualist had detected the remnants of miasma. "Alright, just relax, cause this might sting a bit." She informed Sesshomaru as she allowed some of her spiritual energy to go through the Daiyoukai's clothing and into his skin.

The white-haired male managed to hide his shock, as well as smother a growl, as he felt the foreign energy enter his body. It stung slightly, but Sesshomaru could tell that it held no hostile or purifying powers.

Her red eyes closing in concentrating, the spiritualist wrapped her energy around the miasma. "Cleanse." She said softly. Instantly, Kaze could feel the miasma vanish without a trace as she eliminated the evil substance. With gentle care, the raven-haired girl drew her energy out of the Western Lord's body and back into her own. She sighed softly, as she finished with the process, standing up as the wiped a bit of sweat from her brow. "Well, my work is done. Debt repaid!" Kaze said cheerily as she turned around and began to depart, "Inuyasha's already in a pissy mood cause of my sudden departure. So, I'll see ya later, Sesshomaru!"

_"I think not."_ The Inu smirked, for it was time to put his plan into action. Making sure to take on a superior air of authority, the Daiyoukai's voice was completely calm as he called out, "Your words, woman, are unnecessary."

The raven-haired girl paused in her steps as she glanced over her shoulder. "Say what?" she inquired, tilting her head in confusion.

"You will remain here." Sesshomaru stated matter-of-factly, his tone and demeanor leaving no room for argument. **(A/N: The bomb hath been dropped!)**

_SILENCE…_

"Excuse me?" the young spiritualist asked, red eyes narrowing dangerously, for she was not liking where this was suddenly going.

The Western Lord's expression remained emotionless as he elaborated, "You will remain with this Sesshomaru's Pack and look after Rin." Inwardly he smirked at his plan. With his ward involved, there was no way the woman, having a soft spot for the child, would refuse. All the same, even if she did refuse, it was of no matter. She was staying, and that was that. For Sesshomaru was a Daiyoukai, a superior being and an alpha. That meant that all would submit to his wishes, especially the likes of mere human females!

"Like hell I will!" Kaze exploded. Sure, she loved the kid but she had to look after her idiot cousin, Kagome! "Besides, Jaken is Rin's care-taker, not me!" she continued, turning around so that she could fully face the arrogant ass in front of her.

_"One more push." _The Inu said mentally as he continued, "Jaken is far too incompetent when dealing with Rin's safety. Besides, this one has already informed Rin of your staying, and this Sesshomaru will not see her saddened."

Red eyes widened with shock upon hearing this news. "Are you black-mailing me!?" Kaze hissed furiously as she glared at the white-haired lord.

"Do not be so foolish, woman. This Sesshomaru only spoke the truth to his ward, nothing else." The Western Lord replied calmly, smirking slightly as he watched her fury grow. It was exactly what he wanted, for her to fully understand that his wishes and commands were to be obeyed. There were no exceptions.

In all honesty, blasting a whole crap-load of sprit energy in the damn Inu was starting to sound like a pretty good idea. As much as she'd love to look after Rin, Kaze couldn't stay. She knew that! Then again, Kagome **had** done fine all the way until now and the miko had her group to protect her. Suddenly, an idea came to the spiritualist. A devilish grin formed on her face. Yeah, she'd let them look after Kagome just a **little** bit longer. For, by staying here, it'd be the perfect opportunity to bring his royal highness off his high horse. _"Hell yeah!" _Kaze thought ruthlessly. If only the poor guy knew what was coming for him.

Sesshomaru would be lying if he didn't admit he was taken-aback by the raven-haired girl's sudden change in scent. Just a moment ago, she'd been furious. But now… all anger had vanished to be replaced by absolute challenging confidence, and the Daiyoukai didn't like it one bit.

"One week." Kaze grinned, a devilish twinkle sparkling in her eyes, "I'll stick around for a week." For it was about time that someone taught this guy that the world just didn't dance to his tune.

* * *

**Hahaha, oh boy! He doesn't know it yet, but Sesshomaru just got himself into a whole crap-load of trouble! XD Well, at least it ought to be interesting, right? LOL! Anyways, hope you all enjoyed chapter 15! Now, I'm begging you guys/girls to please, PLEASE review! You've been doing GREAT so far! So, keep up the AWESOME reviewing work and I'll keep on posting new chapters! :D Also, please follow and favorite this story as well. :D See you all in the next chapter!**

**Mango-sama... *sob* Where did you go? LOL! All the same, seems you'll have two chapters to grade instead of one. :D So, you're up!**

**Rock Out!  
Kira**


	16. Chapter 16-A Strength to Be Respected

**Alrighty my awesome readers, the next chapter has arrived! OH MY GOSHASAUROUS! I have a HUNDRED and THIRTY-THREE reviews on this story! *practically faints* Okay then, lots of cake to ALL my reviewers as well as my most recent eleven: Vampire Siren, karlachan18, Black Dragon Valkyrie, Enlightened Tenshi, Petalclaw's PatriceBethPorter, BlackCatDemon133, Emzy2k11, leafygreen16, Avarianna, PurpleCatLover, and vaskeemi! I LOVE YOU ALL SOOOO MUCH! Also, a HUGE and WONDERFUL thanks to ALL the people who have already favorited and/or followed this story! YOU GUYS/GIRLS ARE AWESOME! Hope you all enjoy chapter sixteen!**

**Terms to know…  
Daiyoukai – Great Demon  
Youkai – Demon  
Miko – Priestess  
Inu – Dog**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha, the Inuyasha plot, NOR the Inuyasha characters. I only own my own OC Kaze Hijikata, any other OCs created along the way, and any part of the plot NOT a part of the Inuyasha anime or manga. This fanfic, however, is MINE and I'd like to keep it that way.**

* * *

**Chapter 16-A Strength to Be Respected**

**With Inuyasha's Pack/On the Road…  
**Kagome looked up at the cloudy sky with a worried expression. It had already been two days since her cousin had up and took off and the miko hadn't heard from her since. She figured that the spiritualist was still with Sesshomaru. However, the question was, why? Why had Kaze gone to see Sesshomaru in the first place?

_'Sorry guys, but I'll be back in a little while! Just go on ahead! Sesshomaru and I have got a score to settle!'_

Chocolate brown eyes narrowed ever so slightly, _"What score? Just what was Kaze talking about!?" _She only hoped that is wasn't a fight. Although, judging by how… almost friendly Kaze had acted around Inuyasha's older brother, Kagome doubted it was. _"But still…" _the midnight-haired girl continued to worry, _"After all, even if we are best friends… when something's wrong, she never tells me about it." _But the miko knew that that's just how Kaze always was. Kaze was just always one of those people who seemed to be able to take everything with a smile; whether it be compliment or insult, affection or hatred.

**_Five Days Ago…  
_**The small shard-hunting party made their way peacefully through a decent sized village. The streets were absolutely bustling with life, with plenty are marketers trying to sell their wares. Things had all been going well for the group until they'd decided to stop at a nearby dumpling stand to grab a bite. That's when the whisperings had begun.

"Momma, look at that girl's eyes! They're red!" a small boy whispered fearfully as he clung to his mother's yukata.

"Stay away from her." The woman ordered her son as she hugged him and backed up a little ways, "She must be cursed."

Inuyasha's ears perked at the words that were spoken by the villagers. He wondered if Kaze could hear them. Finally, after another derogative comment about his friend, the hanyou could stand it no longer. The white-haired youth had just whirled around to beat some sense into the jerks when a hand outstretched itself in front of him. Inuyasha turned to give the spiritualist a surprised look, "Kaze, what are you-"

"Don't bother, Inuyasha." Kaze laughed lightly before folding her arms nonchalantly behind her head, "I'm totally used to it. So, it's a no bigee." A shrug of the shoulders and a bright grin followed the statement.

"Uh… Okay, I guess." Inuyasha said slowly, blinking in surprise.

By this time, the rest of the party had also turned around to give the raven-haired girl astonished looks; surprised on how unaffected she seemed by the cruel words. Only Kagome could see the truth hidden in her cousin. For, while the spiritualist held a happy grin, her red eyes were cold and emotionless. The miko sighed quietly. She realized that, as soon as people had starting hating on the red-eyed girl, Kaze had quickly retreated behind her impenetrable mask. A hint of sadness showed in Kagome's eyes, for it had always been like this, from the very beginning.

**_Flashback…  
_**_A five year old Kagome walked cheerfully out of the school building. She had just passed her quiz with flying colors! Now, all she had to do was tell her cousin the great news. Scanning the schoolyard, the little girl finally spotted a patch of familiar raven-hair sitting silently underneath a tree._

_"Kaze!" the midnight-haired child yelled out as she dashed over to her best friend. Her excitement, however, quickly faded as she saw the sad shape her cousin was in._

_The child spiritualist's right cheek was cut open with blood trickling out of it while her small body supported a large amount of bruises. By the looks of them, from rocks. However, quite contrary to her condition, Kaze still supported a bright smile._

_"Oh, hi, Kags! What's up?" she asked cheerfully._

_"Umm…" Kagome stuttered a bit, taken-aback by her cousin's cheerfulness, "I just wanted to tell you that I got an A on my math quiz." She trailed off a bit as she continued to study the raven-haired girl's bruises._

_"That's great!" the red-eyed child said excitedly, standing up and giving Kagome a quick hug._

_Something was off about her, Kagome decided. But she couldn't place it. Then, it suddenly clicked. It was her cousin's eyes! True, the red orbs still held happiness and warmth for the small miko, but there was something cold… distant in them that the little Kagome couldn't place._

_Frowning, tears threatened to spill from Kagome's chocolate brown eyes as she looked at her best friend. "Kaze," she asked tearfully, "what happened to you?"_

_Red eyes blinked in slight surprise before the raven-haired child's grin got even brighter, her eyes becoming even more distant than before. "Oh, nothing much." She laughed lightly, "Some meanies just didn't really like me is all. Haha! I guess my cool eyes just kinda creeped them out, the dummies. Not to worry though, I settled it all in the end."_

_The child miko wracked her brain for answers on what to do in this predicament; how to make the emotions, or lack of emotions, go back to what they should be. This wasn't how her cousin was supposed to act! Not… not like this!_

**_Present…  
_**That had been the first time that Kagome had ever seen Kaze's mask. Over the years, the mask had grown and developed along with the spiritualist, but never disappeared. It was always present to some extent. For it was a part of her now, hiding the her that she didn't want people to see. Not even Kagome, Kaze's best friend, had been allowed that far into her inner depths.

* * *

**With Sesshomaru's Pack/In the Woods…  
**The raven-haired spiritualist walked along in silence beside the two-headed dragon as he carried the sleeping form of Rin. For the most part, this was how the last couple of days had went. Walking, and then some more walking, help Rin find and cook some dinner, and then go to sleep. So far so good. Sesshomaru had hardly spoken a word since the spiritualist had begun her travels with his small pack.

As for the Daiyoukai in question, just because he wasn't speaking, sure as hell didn't mean he wasn't thinking! He'd figured that now that the spiritualist was traveling with them, his beast would have no more to say. WRONG! The Western Lord found that his beast still was fully awake just with new and different ideals. Before, its interest in the raven-haired girl had more or less only been curiosity. Now, however, it had completely flipped the switch to a more feral side, wishing to dominate over the young female's strength instead.

Kaze, who was still walking beside Ah and Un, suddenly paused as she looked up at the cloudy sky. _"Looks like it's gonna rain." _She observed silently.

Noticing the young woman's sudden lagging, Sesshomaru paused briefly in his step before continuing on. "We do not have time for breaks, woman. Now, come." He ordered, his voice sounding even more superior than usual, perhaps due to his beast's current domineering mood.

Said 'woman' gave the Daiyoukai an annoyed glare, irritation beginning to boil up inside of her as Sesshomaru once again attempted to order her around like one of his underlings. "Look, don't get me wrong here, I don't mind walking all day. If fact, I'm actually quite used to it." Kaze growled as she crossed her arms in an irritable manner, "But, what I do take issues with is you continuously ordering me around."

Pausing again, Sesshomaru this time turned around to face the annoyed female with a superior and indifferent gaze. "This one holds no concern, woman, for what you do or do not take issue with." He stated calmly with an air of authority, "While traveling with this Sesshomaru, you will not question what he orders you to do or not to do and will follow his orders without question."

"Oh, yeah?" the spiritualist challenged, her red eyes narrowing and taking on a hardened resolve while a small smirk formed on her face, "Make me, mutt-face."

The Daiyoukai lord's golden eyes narrowed to furious slits upon receiving the insult. "You challenge this Sesshomaru?" he growled lowly.

"Heh!" the raven-haired girl smirked, "Bring it on!"

The fight started in a flash as Sesshomaru charged her, using his Youkai speed to his advantage. However, Kaze had seemed to predict the move as she duck, tucked and rolled out of harm's way; simultaneously drawing out her revolver and firing off a shot of spirit energy towards the offending Inu.

Quickly dodging the incoming blast, the white-haired male continued to use his Youkai speed in order to dodge about another dozen or so spirit energy blasts that were fired his way.

Kaze cursed softly under her breath as she realized that the Daiyoukai was far too fast for any of her long range attacks to have effect. She was just about to come up with another means of combat when Sesshomaru once again suddenly took the offensive.

Skillfully maneuvering his way around her array of defensive shots, the Western Lord used one quick blow to send the spiritualist's revolver flying while using his other hand to securely grip her throat.

**_"We are the dominant one." _**His beast stated with a hint of smugness.

_"Hmph! Indeed." _Sesshomaru agreed for once before turning back to the female in which he had in his grasp. "You have been disarmed, woman." The Inu growled dangerously, lowering his head slightly so as to look her directly in the eyes, "Now, you will submit to this Sesshomaru."

"Disarmed?" the raven-haired girl chuckled softly, causing Sesshomaru's red-tinted golden eyes to narrow at her taunting tone, "Guess again."

A surprised snarl left the Daiyoukai's lips as a searing pang suddenly ripped through his shoulder as the young female laid her hand upon it. Releasing his hold on the girl, the white-haired male quickly acquired a healthy portion of distance between himself and the suddenly re-armed spiritualist standing before him.

"Come on now, Sesshomaru, you didn't actually think that I would be completely helpless without my weapon, did you?" the young woman chuckled as she lifted her smoking hand. With a smirk, Kaze gingerly removed her gloves.

Golden eyes showed slight astonishment as he took in the condition of his opponent's hands. It was no wonder she wore gloves, for without them, one could easily see the numerous scars and burn marks that covered them.

"You see," Kaze began as she shoved the hand coverings into her pockets, "The reason I use a weapon isn't because I can't use my spirit energy without it, but because my spirit energy is simply too dangerous to use raw." The red-eyed girl paused as she flexed her scarred hands, "Even for a spiritualist, I've always had unusually powerful spirit energy. Therefore, in order to properly control it, I use that revolver to channel and fire my energy through. Otherwise, this happens." She finished, holding up the scarred part of her anatomy as an example.

**_"She is strong." _**The Inu's beast spoke up once again, **_"But like before, it seems her strength comes with a rather hefty price."_**

Sesshomaru regarded the young spiritualist calmly as he digested this new information, for it seemed that he'd gravely underestimated the female standing before him. Perhaps his beast had been right in saying that she was his equal. Now being able to sense the full amount of her power, the Daiyoukai could feel a new respect for the girl begin to well up within his being.

"Well, anyways." The raven-haired girl shrugged, "Since you've rendered me weaponless, it seems that hand to hand combat is now my only choice. Besides, I'm more or less immune to the physical pain it causes in my arms and hands, so it shouldn't be too big of a deal."

The Daiyoukai watched carefully as the spiritualist's hands were engulfed by a black, flame-like substance. However, Sesshomaru was no fool, and he knew all too well that that was no flame, but pure, raw spiritual energy.

Her hands crackling with power, a confident smirk formed on Kaze's face, "Let's go."

Now seeing the girl as a more worthy opponent, a small smirk slowly formed on Sesshomaru's face too as he cracked his knuckles, "Very well."

Meanwhile all this, Jaken has been standing a safe distance away watching the battle play out in front of him with utter shock while holding on to Ah and Un's reins. _"To think that a mere mortal is able to keep up with Lord Sesshomaru is almost inconceivable!" _he little toad mentally shrieked as the two combatants once again resumed the fight, matching each other move for move. Frighteningly enough, as the time passed, the two opponents seemed to be enjoying the fight, more like turned sparing match, more and more!

After about another hour's worth of combat, the Western Lord landed a few dozen feet away as he briefly paused in his attacks. Both of them had managed to land multiple hits, but neither had managed to pull ahead in the fight. Funny, the Daiyoukai figured he ought to be angry at this outcome. However, the stronger she proved to be, the more a seemingly pleased feeling within Sesshomaru began to grow. The spiritualist had certainly proven her point of not standing beneath anyone else. Her power level was too great to allow her such a thing. Smirking slightly, the Inu decided that anymore continued fighting would be pointless as he sheathed his Tokijin. "Your point has been proven." He stated calmly, turning around to walk away.

Jaw dropping, red eyes widened in surprise as the spiritualist watched her opponent depart, taken-aback by his statement. "What do you mean!?" Kaze demanded to the retreating figure, anger beginning to well up inside of her upon thinking that perhaps he still wasn't taking her seriously.

Pausing in his step, Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder. "You have acquired this one's respect, woman. Therefore, there is no more need to continue with our battle." The Daiyoukai informed her.

Kaze's face was and expression of open shock as she stared at the Inu lord. However, it didn't last long as slowly a smile stretched onto her face. "Then call me Kaze." She demanded, "If you really respect me, than call me by my actual name."

The golden-eyed male blinked slowly at her before turning around and saying, "Hn… This Sesshomaru sees no harm in granting your request. Very well, Kaze."

Unnoticed by the girl, her heartbeat quickened ever so slightly upon hearing her name roll off the Daiyoukai's tongue. Now grinning like a full blown idiot, she skipped up to walk beside him. "So, I'm not just some worthless mortal anymore." She inquired, raising a teasing eyebrow in question.

"Hn." The Western Lord replied stoically.

"Guess that makes us one step closer to being friends then, huh!?" Kaze laughed lightly as she swung her arms up in an easy-going manner behind her head.

"We are not friends." Sesshomaru growled irritably, forcing down the purr that his inner beast made at the suggestion.

"Daw… You're such a poo!"

* * *

**Well, hope you guys/girls all enjoyed chapter sixteen! Haha, I know that I sure enjoyed writing it; especially the fight scene of Sesshomaru VS Kaze. Writing that part was a LOT of fun! XD Anyhoo... Please, please, PLEASE review! Because of all you guy's/girl's awesome reviews, my inspiration has been on level 1,000 as of late! So, keep up the good work, and I'll keep a' typing away! Also, please follow and favorite this story if you're enjoying it. See ya'all in the next chapter!**

**Rock Out!  
Kira**


End file.
